A tu lado
by MissLouder
Summary: Sobreviviendo de las garras de su pasado, Albafica de Piscis deberá enfrentarse a una nueva batalla en su presente. Luchando contra la burocracia de su oficio, ésta deseará destruir más de un bloque de su reformada vida. Una nueva guerra santa está a punto de empezar, involucrando a la orden dorada que el enemigo desea exterminar. Semi-Au/Multiparejas/Yaoi/Lost Canvas & Clásico.
1. Prólogo

_Dedicación:_

 _A_ _ **J**_ _ulieta._ La psicóloga que socializa con el mundo retorcido que habita en mi cabeza. Siendo ya, parte de él.

 ** _K_** _arelia._ Primera comandante en el ejército de nuestra otp de Cáncer &Piscis.

 **.**

 **.**

Mundo Alterno que mezclará las dos generaciones.

Póngase cómodos, y sean bienvenidos a una nueva **Guerra dorada.**

* * *

 _"Por eso quizás lo adoraba más, por esa estupidez eterna de perseguir los que nos hace daño"_

 ** _C_** _arlos_ _ **R**_ _uiz_ ®

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

Prólogo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** o sabía por qué le había dejado ir. No sabía por qué se lamentaba, en haberlo dejado ir.

Cerrando la puerta de su propia vivienda, descubrió que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón envenenado de sufrimiento y asombro. Se recostó sobre ella, deslizándose por la madera hasta que el piso le recibió cordialmente.

 _"¿Deseas estar este tiempo efímero a mi lado?"_

Se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando detener el sollozo que chocaba contra sus párpados.

 _"Todo pasó tan rápido que no lo pude detener, pero aun así… quiero pedírtelo: ¿Albafica, arconte de Piscis, deseas tener una vida a mi lado?"_

Esa voz que tanto desdén y calor le había provocado en el pasado, ahora acariciaba su memoria. Brindándole un nuevo giro a su perspectiva.

 _"Nada es perfecto, Alba-chan. En este mundo de mierda, hay que saber encontrarle el gusto al olor…"_

Otra vez, aquellas palabras que retorcían su estómago como una prensa hasta destripar sus órganos y que los vomitara en tiras. Crispó la mano en su pecho, obligándolo a controlarse. Sin embargo, el control de su propio cuerpo se había burlado de él, tras haberle dicho que _no_ a ese hombre.

Se negó de nuevo, sonriendo con la acidez en la lengua y lágrimas que se deslizaban en el silencio al que se había acostumbrado años atrás.

Tenía que calmarse. Ya había puesto esa línea entre ellos. Ya había destruido, lo poco que habían construido. Había desmoronado la poca felicidad que había brillado en la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida, desde que su maestro murió. El tiempo sin duda pasa a más aprisa cuanto más vacío se está.

 _"Conocerte, es ese placer que la vida le concede a la muerte, Albafica."_

No más, por favor. Él… él no podía. Él estaba arriado a la soledad, su camino dictaba estar decorado de esa única compañía. Había sido arrasado por una mole titiritera que lo había arrojado a las faldas de su propio destino, al osarse en poner un pie fuera.

No, no volvería a ser el juguete de nadie. No volvería a ser utilizado y ser el objeto de burla de otra persona. Ya había pasado una línea de años que desfilaron frente a él, con lamentos y maldiciones; al día que había conocido a ese hombre.

Minos de Griffon.

Había jurado vengarse. Por su orgullo, se había puesto las agallas para recoger los fragmentos de su identidad y repararlos a base de ese odio que había sido sembrado en su interior. Ese odio que lo había arrastrado a las uñas de la soledad que empedró su alma. Desde en ese entonces había dejado de creer en sonrisas, cortejos, ni mucho menos amistad.

 _"¿Pero quién dijo que la vida era un centro de maravillas, Albafica?_ —Esa voz le había hecho abrir los ojos en par _—. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan romántico para prometer un sol en una noche sin estrellas? ¡Claro que no!"_

 _"¿Desde cuándo eres poético?"_

 _"Desde el día que he decidido elegirte, idiota"._

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si así se detuviera al volver a retroceder a las puertas de la indecisión. Se cubrió los oídos como si así lograra librarse de la huella de esa persona que seguía abrazando su corazón.

No podía.

 _"No puedo, Manigoldo. Lo siento",_ le había respondido. Porque sabía, que si daba un paso más, no podría volver a retroceder.

No podía estar con una persona, cuando otra aún pisaba su nombre. No odiaba a ese manipulador de Minos, no, odiar implicaba ser humano para sentirlo. Y desde que ese hijo de perra se había mofado de su inocencia, la fría rabia le congeló el corazón. La desesperanza se había apoderado y tirado todo en lo que había vuelto a creer; lo había despertado del sueño al que él mismo se había sido sometido.

Minos sabía quién era él desde el principio. Y él no pudo ver a través de esa falsa caballerosidad y mal cortejo.

No le fue difícil encontrar el andrajo de lugar, que ese maldito manipulador de cuarta le hacía llamar "guarida". Aquella pocilga de mala muerte que sólo era un nido de ratas infectadas.

Había desplegado su arma y se había ido en cacería a esa colonia de peste que debía ser apaleada. No solicitó permiso, ni tampoco lo necesitó para hacer valer su nombre sobre los cuellos cortados de las plagas que infectaban la sociedad.

Su filo demoníaco, fue el canto de su furia de acero que les sonrió con deseo: Un deseo de verlos atravesados por las espinas de su arma.

 _Demon Rose,_ rugió en su mano, con hambre de convertir todos los huesos que merodeaban frente a ella, en simples cenizas.

Los dos guardias de la entrada ya estaban muertos a sus pies, antes de que supieran qué estaba a punto de empezar. Con parsimonia, buscó entre los bolsillos de los nuevos cadáveres las llaves para entrar a ese lugar que ocultaba víboras que escupían veneno. Y qué lástima por ellos, ya que la persona que estaba a punto de escurrirse; era exento a ese tóxico que le había alejado de todos, como pago de su inmunidad. Sólo se había dejado infectar por una, y ahora estaba allí, en busca de su cabeza para ensartarla.

Consiguió la llave correcta y al abrirse la puerta, una cuchilla de luz rojiza despuntó bajo la pequeña grieta entreabierta. Posó la mano sobre el pomo y permaneció allí inmóvil, escuchando. Creyó oír susurros, alientos entrecortados, el hedor del miedo que provenía desde el interior; llamándolo. Por un instante pensó que si abría esa puerta, lo encontraría esperándolo al otro lado, fumando en un diván con resortes de compañía y las piernas cruzadas demostrando lo seguro de la basura que era.

Decidido a cincelar esa silueta, se adentró a esa cueva. Cuando estuvo dentro, un soplo de aire fétido le abofeteó la nariz. Sonrió. Eso no lo detendría.

La luz que pareció penetrarle al principio, sólo había sido un señuelo para cegarlo momentáneamente. Pero él estaba listo. Sólo bastó dos días en su propio cuarto, sin luz alguna, para que lograra familiarizarse con la oscuridad. De hacerla su amiga, tal como lo era de su nuevo compañero que recién compartía una misma recámara con él. Y por último, salir para que el encandilamiento no fuera la mayor navaja para su cuello.

Sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y se obligó a soportar el sol que le lastimaría los ojos después de salir. Era por eso que había esperado hasta la luz tenue de la tarde, para escabullirse de la academia de santos para ir en busca del titiritero que osó a utilizarlo como marioneta.

El crepúsculo fue tal cual lo pensó; su mejor aliado.

Recordó sus otros días, sumergido en aquella tarea de estudiar la entrada y salida de ese lugar. Dejó que los residentes del barrio se acostumbraran a su presencia; mientras escrudiñaba con ojo policial cada cambio de turno y todo movimiento, desde las sombras.

Entendió que era la principal noche la que era fuertemente custodiada y sólo la luz holgazana del atardecer era el despertador para que dejasen su descanso. Su meta era que todos estuvieran muertos antes que el sol se ocultara por completo.

Sus pasos resonaron en el empedrado y asqueroso antro, mostrándole un frente de subordinados, pretendiendo hacerle retroceder. Dejó que le vieran, que le reconocieran mientras tenía un pensamiento brillando en su mente. Permitió que trataran de empuñar sus armas contra él. Pero ninguno se llamaba valiente para atacar sin que las manos le vacilaran.

Sabía que no era precisamente por el arma que destilaba veneno del propio nombre que levantaba ese filo bajo su palma, lo que provocaba que olfateara el pánico, y lo vio en mar de ojos, que le decían cuan inocentes fueron al creerlo domado. Que aun siendo "el amado de su líder", le habían puesto la correa al cuello. Creyendo que él sería quien escoltaría a su gente a sus propios entierros. No y mil veces no.

Ninguno de esos roedores se atrevió a atacarle, se fue sobre ellos. Sabía que la seguridad de ese lugar no se alertaría hasta que hubiera limpiado, al menos, cuatros pisos subterráneos. La sangre bañó su ropa y sus manos desnudas, cuando derribó la primera fila de pequeñas mocas inexpertas.

Era consiente que era arriesgado no usar guantes, que era lo más probable que descubrieran quién había sido, poniendo en riesgo el secreto de la academia que adiestraba futuros héroes. Pero ese mismo hecho, era lo que había conllevado a quitárselos. Quería que _esa_ persona, supiera quién había sido.

Recorrió respaldando el túnel principal que conducía al corazón de esa madriguera. Hombres caían muertos, degollados, antes de tocar el piso y desparramar su sangre sobre la piedra que parecía tener sed de tragarse todo ese espeso líquido. Fue descendiendo, con la vista nublada y la llamas fluyendo, tal y como lo hacía la lógica retorcida de ese universo.

Uno de los subordinados se le fue encima con un hacha, pero esquivándolo con facilidad, le atravesó el estómago con las espinas de espada. El hombre burbujeó sangre, llevándose las manos a la nueva abertura de su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos evaporaron una última súplica. Y siendo condesciende con él, terminó con su vida para evitarle el dolor de desangrarse.

Porque sabía que la peor tortura no era desangramiento del cuerpo sino del alma. Hay peores cárceles que las palabras y una de ellas, era la cámara de los recuerdos.

Observando los ojos sin vida del hombre, continuó su paso intentando disipar sus pensamientos bañados en una infernal ira que le enardecía el sentido común.

Pero no le importaba. Era consciente de sus actos. Y por ese momento, sólo recalcaba el hecho que nadie iba a advertir el infierno que estaba ardiendo dentro de aquel lugar. Todo gracias al veneno que empezó a perfumar todos los pasajes, para no dejar testigos de ningún tipo.

Cruzó las mazmorras, sin perder de vista a los esclavos que reconocía como sus compañeros; allí sufriendo la peor clase de suplicios. Se mordió el labio inferior, había sido utilizado. Había sido el anzuelo para que sus amigos fueran pescados.

No conocía ninguna esencia, pero si sus rostros. Los había visto en la academia, y se preguntaba si ellos lo habían visto a él… con el responsable de su encarcelamiento que les estaba consumiendo la vida. Ninguno pareció cobrar vida cuando fueron liberados.

No era una pelea para rescatar, era una pelea para reparar un orgullo roto.

Les ordenó que se fueran, que taparan sus rostros, olvidaran el de él y huyeran. Sus aliados lo hicieron, y después de un silencio que aplastó el lugar, se fue en la caería final.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la última garganta, se dio cuenta que la rata líder se había escapado por la grieta que él había obviado. Su cólera le cegó hasta el último tramo de razonabilidad, y se fue en contra la última línea de defensa. Ninguno le detuvo, hasta que el último grito fuera tragado por aquél estómago.

Todos habían caído ya, y sólo al final de esa sala circular, un ramo de rosas rojas esperaba por él. Burlándose, y más al leer la nota:

 _Gracias por la diversión, mi dulce rosa. Te dejo como recompensa la vida de estas basurillas, espero que puedan saciar tu sed. Hasta la próxima…_

 _Minos de Griffon._

Minos sabía que iba por él, lo supo todo el tiempo. Maldito sea.

Agarró el florero que contenía a las rosas, y lo estrelló contra la pared con todo y mesa. Desde ese día odió a esas flores, odió su color y su detestable poder que se gozaba en su palma. Había sido engañado por su propia arma, en su propio terreno.

A pesar de haber acabado con todos, el pastel de bodas que esperaba después de la fiesta, se le había escurrido por los dedos. Y nunca se perdonaría eso.

Retrocedió hacia la pared incrustando su puño a la masa de cemento sólido, provocando que la piedra resonara bajo sus huesos. Sus nudillos crujieron como un cascanueces, dejando como huella una pequeña grieta producto de su rabia.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y, su vista, tan afilada como sus púas, buscaron la vena carótida que latía detrás de él. Pero no era un enemigo quien le miraba con desdén, sino su nuevo compañero; Manigoldo de Cáncer. Un italiano que ya tenía el honor de dejar a un lado su apellido, su vida anterior, para servir a la diosa con estandarte de oro.

Notó como había irrumpido el silencio, y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el italiano. Pisando el lienzo de cadáveres que él mismo había pintado.

Se había aferrado tanto a su espada, que sus manos no dejaban de llorar sangre. Aún cuando el aire sólo gritaba silencio, no se había detenido. Su filo brilló en la oscuridad y arremetió contra la persona que era coronada por ser su hermano de armas. No le importó. Estaba cegado por su propio razonamiento que sólo buscaba venganza. Necesitaba dejarlo salir, necesitaba gritar tanto como su espada chocando contra la de Manigoldo. Le arañó el hombro, y su cabello estaba humedecido por el sudor se le pegaba a las sienes.

Su compañero le hizo el frente que ningún centinela le había hecho. Esquivó cada uno de sus ataques y detenía todas las espinas que _Demon Rose_ escupió.

Al ver que eso no funcionaría, en su mente a brilló una idea; y propiciando un rodillazo, justo entre las piernas de Manigoldo con una fuerza imperante que éste perdió el control sobre ellas. Eso fue suficiente para que Albafica ya estuviera sobre él, con una daga de plata que extrajo de su botas, hundiéndola hacia abajo, directo al pecho.

Manigoldo sostuvo su muñeca, intentando detener la hoja que ansiaba cernirse sobre su corazón. Con la respiración entrecortada, trató de empujar los restantes centímetros. Sabía que eso no serviría con ese hombre, pensó Albafica y con su otra mano acercó su espada; lanzando su peso sobre ella sosteniéndola en alto. Iba a matarlo.

"Mierda, está armado hasta la metras", pensó Manigoldo en tanto seguía forcejando con su compañero que se retorcía como una cobra.

Los brazos del italiano se tensaron y recordó su espada que yacía cerca de él. Ésta pareció despertar también cuando resonó a un lado, llamándolo. Y gracias a eso, sólo bastó un segundo de racionabilidad para activar la habilidad especial de su arma.

 _Seki Shiki Meika Ha_ , jadeó en su mente. Intentó razonar con él, diciéndole que era su camarada, su compañero de armas, ¡su aliado! Pero los labios de Albafica sólo gruñían. Sólo se prensaban para llegar la daga al lugar donde quería.

Y finalmente ocurrió.

La técnica logró activarse, y el alma de Manigoldo cobró una segunda personificación, apareciendo detrás del santo que mantenía el férreo control de una enloquecida rabia, manteniendo firme el deseo de acabar con él. Pero sólo un segundo… sólo un segundo que se le fue en contra, bastó para que su mundo cayera al vacío; cuando Manigoldo estrelló la empuñadura de su espada contra su cabeza. Desplomándolo sobre su cuerpo real, dando gracias a los dioses de tener la habilidad para multiplicar su alma y crear réplicas de él. De lo contrario… hubiese muerto por las manos de su hermano de armas.

Con el cuerpo inconsciente de Albafica en su pecho, se incorporó sobre el suelo rocoso y tintando de rojo, incluso de su propia sangre. Le sostuvo entre sus brazos, aún con su espada cerca en caso que reaccionara.

—¿En qué te convirtió ese maldito? —fue lo único que dejó salir de su boca.

Pasaron los días y, antes de despertar, Albafica sabía dónde estaba. Había despertado en un calabozo, con sus heridas tratadas y su cuerpo en recuperación. Se había incorporado con esfuerzo en el pobre intento de lecho que conservaba ese podrido lugar. Su cabeza palpitante, le fue suficiente para advertir el golpe en el costado de su cráneo.

Podía sentir la viscosidad de la sangre todavía conservaba como un buen recuerdo en sus manos y debajo de las uñas. La sangre de todos los hombres a los que había derribado, e incluso la de Manigoldo. Ese hombre que tenía a la muerte como maldición y su amiga por largos, largos años.

Escuchó voces, y se había obligado a diferenciarlas, aún cuando su cabeza parecía dividirse en dos.

"¿Hasta cuándo lo mantendremos encerrado?", había preguntado una voz conocida.

"Hasta que recuerde que somos sus aliados —Otra voz—. Yo me quedaré con él."

"Te recuerdo que ya intentó matarte una vez, ¿estás loco?"

Una risa le había susurrado en los oídos. La conocía perfectamente.

"Estoy seguro que lo volverá a intentar, si tiene la oportunidad. Pero es mi compañero quien está en esa mazmorra."

Oyendo unos pasos alejarse, sólo el siseo cansado finalizó toda fuente de sonido que había burbujeado.

"Haz lo que quieras."

En ese entonces todo le había sido borroso, pero con el pasar de los días fue recordando todo. Recordó sus noches bañadas en lágrimas, y ese italiano consolándolo con dedicación. Recordó sus tardes envueltas en una poderosa fiebre a causa del veneno que aún digería su organismo. Y lo recordó a él, a Manigoldo, a su lado en todo momento. Convirtiéndose en una página en blanco para que volviera a empezar la historia que no creía que ya no podía inventar, cuando él tenía la pluma en mano.

Lo que acabó el infeliz del titiritero, había sido el inicio para su compañero. Quien ya se paseaba con constancia en el jardín de la academia, buscándolo. Obligándolo a acostumbrarse de su presencia y a convivir con ella. Hablaba con esa lucidez firme y tajante de los locos que se habían librado de la hipocresía de atenerse a una realidad que no cuadraba.

Y después llegó, tan rápido como un flash; la noche en que se había entregado a un segundo hombre que no le aseguraba más que derrumbe.

Recordaba con total lucidez como se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, una tarde de verano. Ambos buscaron, quizás, lo que no sabían que tenían perdido. Se habían tendido en su propio lecho, abrazados en silencio.

Esa noche…, Manigoldo había llorado sobre su pecho, una gota humana que nunca creyó saborear de esa persona. Había sentido como le invadía un cansancio que hacía huir a las palabras. Más tarde, caída la noche, sus labios se encontraron finalmente, y al amparo de oscuridad urgente fue testigo de cómo se habían desprendido de sus ropas que olían a sangre y a muerte.

Si creyó que el miedo de volver a recordar a ese fantasma demoledor; se interpondría entre ellos congelándolo con pesadillas… Esa noche, no fue una de ellas.

El fuego con el que se vestían las manos en su vientre le robó la vergüenza y todo pensar. Quiso perderse en ellas y no regresar jamás, aun sabiendo que al amanecer, exhaustos y quizá enfermos de indiferencia, no podrían mirarse a los ojos sin preguntarse qué eran después de ese mar de lava al que se habían arrojado esa noche.

Pero Manigoldo no se fue, como se había ido Minos después de acostarse con él. Todo lo contrario.

Después de eso, los momentos juntos se multiplicaron.. Momentos que le habían hecho desterrar sarcófagos, y suplantar ataúdes, con sonrisas. Todo había pasado tan rápido… y ahí estaba, contra la puerta de su casa, llamando el nombre del hombre que lo había levantado. Recordó las preguntas que le había declarado, en esa noche de luna, donde intentó darle frente a ese sentimiento que ya le perforaba el pecho.

 _"¿Deseas estar este tiempo efímero a mi lado?"_

 _Sí quiero._

 _"¿Deseas soportar mi mal léxico y mi jodida personalidad?"_

 _Sí quiero._

 _"¿Deseas amoldarme, hasta que sólo te añore a ti?"_

 _Sí… quiero._

 _"¿Quieres compartir cama con éste hombre que puede compartirla con alguien más? Que puede defraudarte como enmendarse."_

Incluso a eso decía… _Sí quiero._

 _"Porque sé que eres capaz, y yo también: De aceptar que somos imperfectos y reconocer que nuestros errores pueden alejarnos… y en este caso, acercarnos."_

Después de eso, finalmente después de años de esconder su rostro cuan avestruz. Albafica de Piscis se levantó en su trono.

Se limpió las lágrimas que habían rociado su rostro y se encontró levantándose del suelo, para abrir la puerta y perseguir los pasos que había dejado su compañero.

Vivía en un viñedo, a las faldas de una de las montañas de Grecia. Al salir, le pareció que la negrura se arrastraba por el empedrado, pisándole los talones. Apretó el paso y no aflojó el ritmo hasta que recorrió gran parte del terreno árido para poder juntarse a la manta de cemento, que el vehículo de Manigoldo debió seguir.

Corriendo con la suerte que aún circularan transportes públicos por su zona a pesar de la hora, no tardó en subirse a uno y sentarse en algunos puestos del final, mientras pensaba dónde podría haber ido su compañero. Quizás a la academia si era sensato después de recibir una mandada al diablo por su persona.

Sonrió sin fuerza. Sabía que ese lugar, que era objeto de hipótesis, era el lugar con menos probabilidad de albergar a Manigoldo. Y casi se desplomó de alivio tras recordar:

" _Cuando me siento de la mierda, y mi mente quiere pensar… Siempre visito el mar. Es como si me limpiara de la porquería con la que me baño a diario._ "

Se detuvo en otra estación, y transitando entre las contadas personas que eran vomitadas por los amoratados autobuses, encontró uno que le dejaría más o menos en el muelle que —esperaba—, que fuera ese donde podría estar su compañero.

Tendría que correr unos cuantos kilómetros una vez que llegara, aunque eso no era un inconveniente. Estaba acostumbrado a correr distancias mayores, gracias a su entrenamiento como aspirante en la academia de santos.

Tomó el primer autobús que se le pasó por enfrente, cediendo su puesto a una mujer que tenía un niño en brazos, y al levantarse su cabello se jactó de su belleza cuando se desparramó en su espalda. Todos, inclusive el conductor se quedaron atónitos, quizás diez segundos, antes que Albafica se diera cuenta que ya estaba llegando al lugar desértico que tenía planeado bajarse.

—¡Joven! —le llamó el conductor, después que el santo le pagara el viaje sin prestarle atención—. ¡Esa zona es muy peligrosa para ir a pie!

Si esperó que retrocediera, malgastó sus palabras, puesto que Albafica sólo avanzó hacia el valle lúgubre azotado por dardos de luna que se filtraban entre las arboledas.

Si supiera ese hombre con sobrepeso colgando de la edad, con cuántos muertos se había bañado; nunca le fuese permitido subirse a su transporte.

Era capaz de desarmar a cualquier centinela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y Manigoldo, inclusive tenía más ponzoña que él, cuando de enfrentamiento se hablaba. Estiró los pliegues de sus labios unos cuantos milímetros, mientras sopesaba las distintas posibilidades de su compañero golpeando a simples lugareños que buscaban el dinero fácil.

Observó el bosque exuberante, oscuro, susurrando con vida. Parecía respirar, pulsando con gruñidos las memorias desvanecidas y rostros olvidados.

Sin dar más tiempo a sus pasos, empezó a andar la distancia que sus cálculos habían estipulado. No le sorprendió la gracilidad con la que se manejó, y los metros que recorría no parecían ser más que una caminata antes que el alba les guiñara el ojo, extendiendo sus largas pestañas por el cielo.

Aún recordaba la dureza de su maestro al ordenarle correr más de dos kilómetros, cuando había cumplido once años. Si se llevaba la mano al pecho, podía revivir como le habían ardido los pulmones y la piel de sus piernas parecían habérsele convertido en plomo.

Sus pies siguieron avanzando sin detenerse, siendo escoltado por el sonido de las hojas siendo aplastadas y árboles esqueléticos que deseaban abrazarlo con sus ramas. Su respiración aún se mantenía constante, pero ya empezaba a sentir fatiga cuando el faro del muelle le atravesó los párpados con su brillo.

Divisó el auto de Manigoldo, estacionado a un lado de una cerca de alambres de púas que se perdía en el horizonte como la muralla china.

Terminando de acercarse, notó algunos guardias o quizás los bandidos que le había advertido el conductor, tirados en el suelo; inconscientes. Unos sangraban por la boca y otros parecían haber escupido dientes. Entendió que se estaban despabilando de la sedada que recibieron. Eso era tan característico, como una marca de agua:

 _Manigoldo estuvo aquí._

Sus pasos alertaron a los —seis—, que advirtió con vista de águila. Bueno, al parecer tenía que volver a cortar mala hierba como su hizo su amigo. Al acercarse un poco más, éstos se alertaron al verle el escudo que coronaba el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Ese… uniforme —balbuceó uno.

No debían tener más de diecinueve años, dedujo en su mente. Y siendo él, un año menor, se podía ver la diferencia de habilidades aún sin ser un veterano de guerra.

—¡Debe ser aliado del otro! —alertó un segundo, levantándose sosteniendo sus costillas, mientras salía a correr.

Parpadeó, observando como todos empezaron a sumergirse a las entrañas del bosque lejano, y no se molestó en seguirlos. Se subió al techo del transporte de su compañero, y con un salto ágil, atravesó la valla de alambre.

Cruzó las faldas del faro, atravesando en trasversal los adoquines que brindaban una vertiginosa visión del mar que se perdía frente a él.

Las chimeneas de las fábricas lejanas arrojaban humo que trepaba como dedos negros a través de la manta de cielo que se estrellaba sobre su cabeza y, doblando a la derecha, siguiendo su propio instinto, lo vio; inclinado contra la barandilla como si estuviera exhausto, estaba Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Sólo bastó verle, para deducir una clara intención de dejarse caer hacia adelante, hacia un segundo mar de las piedras afiladas para terminar con todo. No pensó en otra cosa más que irse hacia el frente, y evitar lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—¡Manigoldo, no! —Catapultó a su pobre compañero hacia un lado, con una fuerza que desafió a la masa muscular de su cuerpo.

Con un sonido sordo, sus cuerpos impactaron contra los adoquines extrayendo el aire que, hasta ahora, permaneció residente en sus pulmones.

Albafica fue el primero en erguirse, y le atenazó los hombros incrustándolo al piso.

—¡¿Qué pretendes?! —le exigió una respuesta—. ¡¿Cómo puedes acabar con tu vida, sólo porque te rechacé?!

Manigoldo, sorprendido, despegó sus labios y logró formar una respuesta:

—Se me cayó… el maldito brazalete… —alcanzó a decir—. Intentaba alcanzarlo.

A medio silencio, la tranquilidad regresó. Y un suspiro abandonó los labios del santo de Piscis. Se removió a un lado, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—¿Cómo se te cayó? —le preguntó con aires de molestia todavía hormigueando sobre su mente.

—Estaba jugando con él —Sonrió de medio lado.

Mientras saltaba la baranda que tenía —antes de caer al vacío—, un pequeño borde de setenta centímetros.

Se agazapó tomando el accesorio de oro, con el escudo de cáncer en el centro, al igual que la placa en su pecho, para luego volver al punto de inicio.

—¿Y bien? —empezó, mirándole de reojo mientras cernía el objeto que desplegaba sus armas en la muñeca—. Ya me diste calabazas, ¿faltó algo más?

Ese retintín no lo había abandonado, después de todo... Seguía siendo él. Su obstinado compañero.

No quiso decir nada, más que emplear una sonrisa ígnea e irse en busca de aquel calor que había aprendido a apreciar.

Más que una segunda sorpresa, los brazos del italiano reaccionaron rápido al acobijar a ese compañero que tanto le había hechizado.

—¿Pasó algo, Alba-chan? —inquirió, sin limitarse a alejarlo.

—Sólo un poco más —pidió, y sabía que le entendería mejor que nadie. Y lo verificó cuando sus caderas fueron encarceladas por los cálidos brazos, y sintió un rostro ocultarse en la curvatura de su cuello.

 _Sí…, sí quiero._

—Manigoldo… —le llamó aún sin soltarlo—. Sí, sí quiero…

No le dio tiempo de reponerse del todo, separándose con brusquedad y le rodeó el cuello. No le dijo que si quería compartir un espacio de su vida con él. Si quería amoldarlo hasta que sólo lo añorara. Si quería soportar su mal léxico y su pésima personalidad… Y sí…

Respiró con más suavidad, y una sonrisa se le escapó del rostro.

—Si quiero estar contigo.

Sintió una fuerza envolvérsele el cuerpo, y lentamente fue abandonando el piso.

—Yo también —finalizó, exhibiendo su sonrisa florentina y la última brisa templada del otoño le alborotó el cabello. Le fue acercando, dejando que la lluvia de su cabello le acariciara el hombro en tanto acercaba sus labios.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron, antes de caer en el recóndito espacio de un profundo beso.

Desde ese día, supo que su historia con Manigoldo, ya había empezado desde mucho antes… Sólo que ahora, pasaron a la segunda parte… de un nuevo libro.

 _"Quiero estar a tu lado, hasta que nuestros errores nos alejen…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[Grecia, un año después]._

 **T** odavía recordaba aquel amanecer en que su abuelo la había llevado a conocer, por primera vez, aquella célebre academia que formaba a los futuros protectores del mundo.

"Las luciérnagas que un día cegaran a la oscuridad", decía su lema.

Su acceso no había sido fácil, al principio, había creído que estaba frente a lo que pareció ser el esqueleto abandonado de una iglesia; albergando en su interior un sinfín de ecos y sombras. Al que nadie con la capacidad genuina del sentido común, se le ocurriría pasar. Y, era por eso, que era el mejor escondite.

Un miedo inminente trepó por los talones de la pequeña, tragando saliva al darse cuenta que su garganta se le había secado. Su abuelo le instó a cruzar aquella fachada con un semblante tranquilo y calculador, atravesando la inmensa grieta que abría paso al interior de la estructura donde las sombras murmuraban.

Una vez dentro, no tardó en darse cuenta que una nube de polvo se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. El viento entraba por las ventanas rotas, cantando sinfonías en partituras volteadas. Las hojas secas a sus pies parecían caminar al igual que ella, acariciando sus talones mientras la brisa lo hacía con su cabello púrpura.

Un laberinto de corredores se mostró ante ella, dibujando una colmena tramada de túneles, escalinatas en las paredes, plataformas cerca de los pilares y puentes que sólo podían hacerte dar vueltas en círculos. El lugar perfecto para esconder algo.

Sintió la presión de su abuelo en su pequeña mano, alzando de nuevo el paso en uno de los túneles a la derecha. La penumbra arropó el conducto en donde se habían adentrando, sólo oyendo el sonido de sus pasos repiquetear en la baldosa de piedra.

Después de la aparición de dos túneles más, la pequeña pensó que eso era sólo un juego de caza al ratón, si lo consigues, claro. Pero su abuelo se detuvo en medio de la sala circular que sólo prometía más vías que la llevarían a un mismo sitio.

— _En el nombre de Athena, deseo pasar_ —dijo, en un extraño idioma que con su casto conocimiento lingüístico pudo deducir que era latín—. _Caballeros del zodiaco fueron, y de las cenizas renacieron, para poner fin a la oscuridad y un sendero de paz dibujar._

Parecía una especie de cántico, pensó la niña, quien tuvo que ahorrarse sus pensamientos para cuando un halo dorado con siglas en sus bordes empezó a girar a su alrededor. Pilares de luz acompañaron ese anillo de luz, consumiendo toda la oscuridad con una ola resplandeciente que los desapareció por completo.

—Abre tus ojos, Sasha —Aquella voz, paternal, que no había estado con ella hasta que junto a otro hombre que no recordaba; la rescataron de aquel orfanato en Italia.

Si se tocaba el corazón, aún podía sentir la herida de haber dejado atrás a sus dos únicos amigos. Todavía dejaba salir lágrimas todas las noches, y con pensamientos ondeantes se preguntaba si algún día los volvería a ver.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y un grito de impresión se haló de su garganta cuando todo su entorno fúnebre; había cambiado. Siendo atrapada bajo cielos incandescentes y un sol tenue que llovía sus rayos sobre lo que parecía una basílica excéntrica y monumental. La fachada se levantaba en más de doce pisos mientras que sobre ella se enaltecían torreones, como garras que parecían tener el ufano deseo de arañar el cielo.

Dos grandes estatuas con la figura zigzagueante de una hermosa mujer, de cabellos lacios a su espalda y con un gran báculo en su mano; daban la cálida invitación a las puertas de ese lugar. Una de las estatuas vestía una impresionante armadura labrada en oro, con alas a su espalda y un casco en su cabeza. Mientras que la segunda, sólo llevaba un vestido de pliegues anchos y tela fina, sin obviar, la bisutería del mismo metal precioso que adornaba su cuello y un escudo que reposaba cerca de sus pies. Las miradas impávidas no eran las mejores para dar una bienvenida, pero eran realmente hermosas. Incluso, teniendo el inocente pensamiento, podía conseguirle similitud con los rasgos que se tejían en su rostro.

—Te presento a la diosa Athena —Sonrió débilmente su abuelo—, ella es la diosa de la guerra. Y desde tiempos memorables, ha protegido a la tierra del mal.

—¿Qué mal, abuelo? —preguntó inocente, sosteniéndose de su mano, con un cariz tímido.

Su abuelo, con una curva cansina impuesta en sus labios, se limitó a decir algo en su idioma japonés.

—Hay cosas, Sasha, que sólo puedes darle la definición viviéndola —respondió a media voz, portando esa aura enigmática y segura—. Pronto será tu turno de hacerlo.

En ese tiempo no podía compaginar las palabras de su abuelo con la realidad que ella vivía, y más, al ver que cruzaría unas puertas que le daban grandes voto de cambiar su vida por completo.

Se aventuraron a traspasar aquellas barreras de cristal que prometían ser sólo el comienzo a la intrusión del nuevo mundo al que sería sometida. Las puertas tenían en su centro el símbolo circular que portaba el báculo de la estatua de la entrada, con un par de letras impresas en la superficie talladas en dorado. Su abuelo le había dicho que esas iniciales significaron en un pasado, la técnica más poderosa que la diosa había prohibido.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ahora. A sabiendas que su abuelo debía leer su mirada, al visualizar el escudo frente a ella. Y más, cuando su pregunta ocultaban otras más que sometían su cabeza.

¿Por qué era prohibida? Y si era así, ¿por qué existía? Si algo existía, pero es prohibido, entonces: ¿cuál era su propósito?

—Porque era una diosa justa y, para llevar a cabo la técnica, se necesitaban tres personas con el gran título de caballero antecediendo su nombre. Hace siglos, por el mismo motivo de igualdad, los caballeros sólo podían pelear únicamente con sus manos. Muy diferente a ésta era —añadió, detenidos en la entrada que aún no activaba sus sensores para abrirse en par—. La técnica era: _La exclamación de Athena._ Y sólo se llegó a utilizar, cuando las pasarelas de las opciones sólo se dirigían a ella.

—AE —leyó con lentitud, dándole sentido a las iniciales. Quizá fue aquel pensamiento, que quizás al azar o su pariente de gala, el destino, supo que quisiera o no, debía conocer lo que ocultaban esas puertas.

Empezando a caminar, su abuelo notó que la sesión de preguntas había marcado su fin, y tomados de las manos, se acercaron unos pasos y las puertas como si fuera una cavidad de oro y cristal, se abrieron lentamente.

Se deslizaron por la alfombra hasta entrar en los dominios de ese corredor palaciego, adentrándose a una gran sala ovalada pintada y, sobre ella, una gran cúpula era penetrada por haces de luz que pendían desde lo alto. A sus costados, dos cascadas brotaban de una figura con la forma de una mujer con un cántaro en su hombro, perfumando el lugar de un fresco aire.

—Acuario… —murmuró Sasha, recordando el libro que había llevado en sus piernas en el avión que había cruzado la mitad del continente por ella.

—Así es, Sasha —aduló su abuelo—. En esta sala, encontrarás las doce representaciones de cada signo, desde Aries hasta Piscis —Bajó la mirada hasta ella, y le guiñó el ojo—. Están ocultas, esperando ser encontradas.

Un brillo elusivo irradió en las pupilas de Sasha, quien asintió beatíficamente. Se desplazaron sobre la losa destellante, cruzando en línea recta, encaminándose por un corredor de cuyo techo pendían varias lámparas que lloraban cristales. La vista de la pequeña seguía benévola, arrancándole con cada paso que daba, exclamaciones de asombro.

Enfilando por el pasillo, fueron escoltados por inmensos pilares que daban la abertura para ver las ciudadelas de jardines, fuentes, estanques cenagosos, patios y pinares encantados. Se veían personas estocando armas contra ellos, habían unos leyendo bajo algunos árboles que se perdían entre las colinas y otros simplemente parecían contar las aves que trasvolaban por sus párpados.

Habían estandartes de color escarlata que tenían tejido en dorado los doce signos del zodiaco, siendo aleteadas tímidamente por la brisa. Siluetas vestían uniformes acorde a la fachada que los rodeaba; unos iban con libretas en sus manos, otros con equipos electrónicos, o simplemente silbando con las manos en los bolsillos, portando armas extrañas que brillaban.

—¿Por qué existe ésta academia, abuelito Mitsumasa? —preguntó Sasha finalmente, invadida por la curiosidad—. ¿Y por qué está oculta?

Una risita suave silbó de los labios de abuelo, quien dedicó su vista a los fantasmas con rostros que entrenaban en los jardines.

—Como te dije, hace muchos años, el dios del inframundo atacaba la tierra con la sed insaciable de devorar hasta el último mar existente —empezó a contar con lentitud—. La diosa Athena fue la que le metió el busto a la vanidad de ese dios —Rió por debajito y continuó—: Tenía como fin de protegernos gracias a los santos que habían bajo su mando. Ya sean dorados, plata y bronce. —Tomó una bocanada de aire, dejando una coma en extensión para dar suspenso—. La última guerra santa, llevada a cabo hace más de cuatro siglos, fue donde finalmente el dios la muerte fue derrotado por el legendario Pegaso. Pero Sasha, el mundo no es tan sencillo por lo pintan los libros. Nuestra diosa dejó cenizas en todo el mundo, por si un nuevo enemigo volviera a intentar algo contra la humanidad. Obviamente tuvo ayuda, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Sasha sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando la historia.

—Destruyendo el mal del inframundo, selló todas las fuentes de poder cósmicas junto con las armaduras que habían conformado su ejército. —proclamó con dulzura—. La balanza estaba equilibrada, pero nadie advertiría que ese mal regresara. Ya que todos sabemos que nuestras vidas se repiten constantemente

—Pero si Hades regresa… ¿cómo lucharemos si todo está sellado? —indagó, desconcertada.

—Ciertamente las probabilidades son remotas, y es por eso que se creó ésta academia. Pero, ¿sabes cuál es nuestro punto a favor? —Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de niña, quien negó en silencio apretando sus puñitos contra su barbilla—. Que si nosotros no tenemos el poder del cosmos, ellos tampoco tendrán el suyo.

Sasha, complacida, se limitó a preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo combatiremos contra ellos si llegan a aparecer? ¿Y cómo harán sino tienen "poderes"?

—Estoy seguro que buscarán una manera, así como nosotros tenemos la nuestra. —Se tapó el labio con los dedos—. Lo que verás aquí hoy, será un secreto para muchos. Y tanto tú como tu hermana Saori, estarán encargadas de llevar en sus manos el destino de la tierra, a base de nuestro poder actual.

—¿Actual… ? —Los ojos se le entonaron, sintió que estaba en una de esas atracciones del parque de diversiones, girando en un mismo sitio sin control.

—Ya lo sabrás —afirmó finalmente. Se detuvieron frente a unas inmensas puertas de color roble con el mismo símbolo tallado en medio—. Saori ya conoció a la división dorada que cuidará de ella. Hoy, conocerás a la tuya: Los doce caballeros que te protegerán y te acompañarán a partir de ahora.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 **N/A** : Un fic que fue inspirado en "Curiosidades del internet", pero esta vez entraremos un poco más en trama en cuestión a la organización a la que trabajan. Estarán las dos generaciones mezcladas (clásico y TLC), y menciones de otras multiparejas. Dependiendo de las otras historias que llevo en emisión, iré actualizado donde explicaré cómo se relacionan todo y sus trabajos llevados a la adaptación de sus habilidades con este mundo alterno (pero mucho más avanzado). Parte de la pelea de Albafica fue una idea tomada de mi amada Sarah :3, crédito a sus ideas.

Pero poco a poco ya que tengo otro fic en emisión. Publiqué este, para que enamore al público y los torture con la espera(¿?) Ok, no jaja mis lectores ya son inmunes a eso x'D.

¡Sin más, hasta la próxima!


	2. Bienvenidos al infierno

**N** otas: ¿Sorprendidos? Jaja, sé que dije que actualizaría éste fic después que culminara Noche de Tragos, pero en una noche (ayer) la inspiración llegó a la ventana de mi cabeza y no pude ahuyentarla.

 **A** dvertencias: Si la especifico les diría parte principal de la idea de éste cap x'D Así que, sólo tengan la idea clara; hay una advertencia escondida en las próximas líneas que leerán.

 **D** edicación: Este capítulo va dedicado en honor a cinco hermosas personillas que han hecho mi viaje espléndido y bastante alocado, como autora en FF. Desde dedicaciones con ilustraciones de escenas de los fic que he publicado, como apoyo en moral e invisible de sus opiniones que me han dejado sonriente. Algunas ya me han mandado al carajo por los finales trágicos, pero según ellas, amar es destruir (¿?) jaja ok, no.

Gracias, **K** ary, **Z** ahaki, **S** tephie, **A** nnie y **M** ili.

Este capítulo va para ustedes.

—MissLouder.

* * *

 **"** _Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que caminábamos para encontrarnos_ **"**

—Anónimo.

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **.**

 **B** ienvenidos al **I** nfierno

 **.**

 **R** etrasado por su vuelo, Albafica, santo del signo de Piscis anteriormente de Italia y, actual de Londres, se encontró escoltando sus propios pasos fuera del avión privado una vez que éste había tocado tierra firme. Asomándose en la salida, la brisa de un mar calmo le persiguió desde las costas, totalmente griego que le golpeó el rostro, le hizo danzar los cabellos y los rayos de sol que despuntaron desde lo alto; trazaron en líneas oblicuas totalmente doradas las que se dibujaban en toda su faz.

Descendió con aire autoritario, y fue recibido por una comisión de protocolo del Santuario que le dio una bienvenida por su atención inmediata en el llamado. Varias de las doncellas que relucían su joyería de oro, y sus pálidas pieles que irradiaban bajo sus túnicas, le sonreían con insinuación inocente que pasó por alto.

Muchas lucieron deslumbradas con su apariencia, recibiendo esa atención única de ser unos de los preferidos —por el género femenino—, por simple contexto físico. Suyo era el encanto que confería una belleza que sólo los antiguos mármoles griegos conservaban y que, por parte personal de Albafica, la traía sin cuidado.

La tierra griega se sintió bajo sus pies, latiente a las pasiones que en ella se contaban. No intercambió demasiadas palabras con uno de los santos que lucía su rango en la placa de plata de su pecho, y con el símbolo de un centauro tallándose con brillos extenuados al reflejo del sol, éste hizo una reverencia ante él.

—Bienvenido, señor Albafica de Piscis, soy Babel de Centauro y soy el encargado de escoltarlo hasta el Santuario. Es todo un placer.

Inclinando la cabeza, Albafica observó unos instantes la mano que tendían antes de estrecharla con formalidad.

—El placer es mío, Babel.

Se subió al vehículo que esperaba de puertas abiertas para él, y con la compañía del santo de plata a su lado que no reveló intenciones de interrumpir su silencio, se cruzó de brazos observando los diferentes pasajes que se deslizaban por su ventana. Con el cambio de imágenes, su mente, a pesar de no haber descansado lo suficiente en el viaje por tener maquinando infinitas respuestas para el porqué de esa llamada tan repentina a la academia de santos, se encontró recordando su último encuentro con el hombre con el cual compartía un lugar en la cama.

Hacía más de una semana atrás, cuando había sido participe en los miembros que habían tenido como objetivo leer los exhaustivos estudios para ampliar los conocimientos históricos que remontaron su gloria, cuatro siglos atrás. Un fuego había incinerado cada palmo de su ser, repantigando en el proceso, quemaduras de cansancio. Desconocía como logró sacar energía para quitarse el uniforme y resbalarse entre las sábanas para poder conseguir el descanso que no tuvo en días.

Ya sus ojos estaban por cerrarse, perpetuando entre las sombras de su mente, una imagen tangible del caso que habían estado trabajando y que no sugería ser más que un asesino en serie, muy diferente a los verdaderos que ellos estaban buscando incansablemente. Pero más que la investigación, el no haberse puesto en contacto con su compañero, era algo que lo dejó en una encrucijada enfrentándose al vestigio del recuerdo de algunos besos y unas palabras entrecortadas llenas de patetismo que entre ellos entendían perfectamente.

Había girado casi con esfuerzo mordaz su cuerpo ensamblado con plomo, extendiendo su brazo buscándolo en el mar de frazadas que había sobre la cama, encontrándose con el frío sazón de la decepción. No sabía en qué momento había caminado en línea recta hacia el túnel del sueño, para cuando sintió la calidez de un brazo rodearle la cintura. Sonrió un poco, no demasiado por estar ebrio de cansancio, pero sentía claramente como ese calor buscaba amoldarse a su cuerpo.

Quiso despertarse para saludarlo, y fueron sus intenciones más que sus acciones. Sólo había logrado acondicionarse lo suficiente para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Le pareció escuchar un: «Hola, Alba-chan», en ese tono que había perdido entre sus notas las vivarachas palabras que jugaban entre el acento europeo y las cantarinas pronunciaciones que lo hacían único. Desamparando toda rutina y rociar un regaliz dulce en el diminutivo de su nombre. Concibió el roce de algo contra su mejilla, en un suave deslice que había sido como surfear entre la seda.

«¿Acaso no piensas despertarte?», había escuchado.

En su mente le había replicado que podían hablar en la mañana, pero los hechos que siempre rondaban, apuntaban a otras direcciones que desviaban sus declaraciones.

«Manigoldo... », había logrado que ese nombre saliera de su garganta, antes de sucumbir totalmente al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Manigoldo no estaba.

Era irónico, como en las dos únicas relaciones que había tenido en su vida; una lo había convertido en granito destruyendo su identidad, y la otra, se había encargado de armarlo de nuevo. Nunca fue personaje de hablar demasiado con otros, convivir en las salidas y gustos de adolecentes a temprana edad, eran trivialidades que en un tiempo le parecieron absurdas.

En sus primaveras se había considerado una persona íntegra, serena, que se encontraba cómodo en la soledad. O eso quería meterse en la cabeza, después de las enseñanzas dictadas por su maestro. Y su mayor aflicción era que, él no era así. Se sintió solo un tiempo, y temió que aquel vacío interior pudiera expandirse. Esa puerta abierta, había dejado entrar a un lobo disfrazado de oveja y lo había devorado en silencio, sin que él se hubiera percatado hasta que se vio los huesos entre tanta piel rasgada.

Por culpa del deseo de tener una presencia a su lado, que unos dedos rozaran ligeramente su nuca y una voz que se uniera a la suya en la oscuridad, era lo que lo había conllevado a ser el plato principal de alguien en una cena de carnívoros. Y, después ser despojado de su virginidad y su pureza, el odio y el rencor reemplazaron los papeles que ya se habían perdido al viento. Ya los pensamientos de que alguien le esperara con un paraguas bajo la lluvia, le cumpliera sus promesas, conociera sus secretos, y creara un pequeño universo allí donde se encontrara, sólo con abrazos, susurros y confianza; había muerto en los dedos de un maestro de obra.

No fue hasta que coronaron a ese italiano como su pareja de grupo, sus anteriores sueños cobraron el sentido nuevamente. Había vuelto a ver la luz, después de conocer la cara de la oscuridad y que ésta le abofeteara. Y a pesar de haber vivido grandes años con Manigoldo después de su graduación y desde que vivió aquella traición; esa herida había imposible de sanar mientras el veneno siguiera latiente. Su orgullo dictaba que si deseaba ser feliz con aquel italiano, debía cerrar esa puerta para abrir la otra.

«Algún día, me las pagarás», crispó los dedos cerniéndolos entre sus propios brazos. Babel se refugió en su puesto al ver la irritación de su superior que se traslucía de tal manera en la mirada que olvidó lo que iba a decir. Mientras que en la cabeza de Albafica, sobrecogido por ese juramento, decidió echar todo lo que le afligía hacia un baúl donde su mente no pudiese alcanzarlo.

Llegaron finalmente al Santuario y su real fachada nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo en como esa estructura se había alzado de las cenizas, convirtiendo el escombro en paredes de grandiosidad estelar.

Se había despedido de Babel que lo condujo hasta donde su pase era permitido, cuando uno de los guardias intentó detenerlo por la espalda y le hizo volverse. Encajó una sonrisa tenue, viendo el reconocimiento de su uniforme y posteriormente la placa dorada. El guardia se reprendió a sí mismo frente a él, disculpándose. Le había restado importancia y procedió en su camino al laboratorio, siendo recibido por las puertas automáticas que se abrieron en par, dando vista a un pasillo enderezado por paredes ilustradas totalmente de blanco. Sus pasos resonaron contra el silencio, hasta que unas segundas puertas se mostraron al final del corredor.

Se descubrió la muñeca, rodándola por el lector digital y éste leyera el chip que había en su pulsera de oro con su identificación. Con un pitido, el lector mostró una luz verde permitiendo la entrada con una voz voluble que le daba la bienvenida a su presencia.

Bajó otro par de escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos y ya lo que parecían voces entremezcladas, alcanzó sus oídos. Doblando la esquina, el laboratorio central de los santos de Athena apareció ante él. Habían pantallas incrustadas en las paredes, sonidos de diferentes monitores chillando resultados, mesas metálicas con utensilios médicos encima, puertas de cristales contenían a científicos luchando con sus cálculos, centenares de prototipos de inventos yacían por todo el lugar, unos siendo a pruebas, otros echados a la basura. Y al final de ese salón, una gran pared de vidrio sólido protegía el aro dorado parecido a un reloj, donde se conservaban las armaduras de Athena.

Ya se había atiborrado de historia, de leyendas que contaban que cada una había tenido un poder inimaginable, que desde el rango de bronce hasta el de oro; los milagros que habían pasado por las manos de los portadores, aún fábulas que inspiraban a los niños. Sin embargo, la diferencia caía que en esa realidad, todas las armaduras se habían desprovisto de color y yacían dormidas como piedras.

Divisó a su jefe general frente a ellas, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, visualizando detrás del cristal las armaduras solidificadas, e inclinándose un poco, se acercó hacia él.

—Albafica de Piscis se anuncia, señor.

—Oh, Albafica —Sage, patriarca y dirigente general de todas las ramas que conllevaban el título _por Athena_ , le sonrió amablemente—. Bienvenido, gracias por venir tan rápido.

El santo inclinó su cabeza, y adoptado una posición firme, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Ha habido avances, señor?

Sage negó con la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

—No conseguimos nada para despertar a las armaduras. Ya son años de investigaciones, buscando el método de volver a activarlas, y todos los caminos terminan en callejones sin salida.

Albafica meditó esa contestación, considerando su siguiente respuesta:

—Ya es definitivo que sin cosmos, es imposible —concluyó, repentinamente decepcionado—. Como ha ordenado, con la ayuda del santo de Acuario de mi división, hemos hurgado en los historiales antiguos de nuestros antepasados, buscando otras vías para accionar el cosmos.

—¿Tuvieron algún descubrimiento?

Cerró los ojos, suspirando por las malas noticias que debía transportar.

—Nada de lo que ya no sepamos, señor. Las conclusiones arrojaron que sólo eran emociones, pensamientos, impulsos que despertaban "el universo interior" —citó bibliográficamente—. Fuera de eso, desde la generación XV, XVIII y XX, ese método era la única vía para tocar el poder vital que brindó la diosa Athena. Actualmente, carecemos de la bendición para redimirlo. El cosmos simplemente se ha ido, señor. No podemos despertar algo que no está.

Un silencio se hizo presente, antes que Sage suspirara.

—Si algún dios llegase a despertar —Su voz estaba cargada de aflicción—, estaremos en serios problemas. Y, más, cuando aún no tenemos la explicación porque la diosa Athena decidió dividir su alma en dos personas tan diferentes como lo son Saori y Sasha.

—Me gustaría creer que si la diosa Athena del siglo XX, fue capaz de derrotar al dios del inframundo, y con ello sellar el cosmos, deberíamos ser capaces de verlo como el fin de la guerra entre dioses y humanos. —añadió Albafica—. Aunque eso no explique porque nuestra diosa decidió reencarnar nuevamente.

Asintiendo con gesto sombrío, el Patriarca dio un último vistazo a las armaduras antes de volverse hacia él. Era un hombre reservado y, aunque vivía en el pasado, casi nunca lo mencionaba. Luchando entre el mal sabor del fracaso desplazándose por su cabeza, el líder masivo de la organización zodiacal, caminó entre las mesas donde se repatriaban científicos que se mantenían encarcelados entre sus ansiedades.

—Ya tenemos el porqué de ello —suspiró—. Las cartas han cambiado su estrategia en la mesa, y es por eso que te he llamado, Albafica.

El santo se tragó una exhalación, asintiendo. Recogió los pasos del anciano que lo conducía fuera del laboratorio subterráneo, dejando atrás los sonidos mecánicos, computadoras con códigos binarios en sus pantallas y expertos lidiando con sus propios análisis.

Sumergiéndose entre los entresijos de aquel laberinto de pasillos, y corredores de perfecta relación balística, lograron dirigirse a una gran sala circular que en sus paredes honorificaba a todos los santos de Oros actuales de las doce divisiones que se repartían en el mundo. Localizó su rostro en uno de los grandes marcos que yacían cerca de la oficina patriacal, y más allá, el de su hermano menor, Afrodita, del cual había perdido contacto hacía tanto tiempo.

Las grandes puertas de mármol blanco con sinfines enmarcaciones en dorado, se abrieron para ellos, adentrándose en silencio manteniendo la distancia y aristocracia que su posición exigía.

La oficina tan deslumbrante como la había recordado, tomó forma ante sus ojos. El escritorio central intachablemente ordenado con sus libros apilados y montañas de papeles, el gran mundo que se incrustaba en el piso con señaladores que indicaban donde se habían topado con actividades irregulares, ventanas acristaladas que formaban una pared completa a su derecha y los retratos de todos los anteriores patriarcas detrás del escritorio.

—Albafica —lo llamó el Patriarca dándole un ligero respingo—, hemos confirmado la actividad impropia de los seguidores de la secta de Hades.

Para sorpresa del santo, se encontró con semblante endeble y carente de expresión, cuando se situó frente al mundo, en espera de la respuesta que deseaba oír.

—Unos santos nos han informado que en Italia, unas extrañas masas oscuras se han estado moviendo en las noches después del ataque a nuestra base. Es un hecho que su primer paso para declararnos la guerra, fue haber intentado acabar con la división que protege a la diosa Sasha.

Un agujero empezó a arremolinarse dentro de Albafica con el vano recuerdo delos muros viniéndose sobre ellos, y como todos los subordinados que yacían en el subsuelo entrenando, habían perdido la vida en el terrorismo de aquella infernal banda.

—Hace dos días, la base de Japón fue atacada —La información se desplazó con palabras estoicas, distante y en su controlado volumen de voz, se percibían las astillas de hielo—. Tu hermano está bien, antes que lo preguntes —Luego de un segundo, corrigió—: Si es que lo haces. —Una sonrisa se vislumbró por primera vez en el rostro de ambos residentes—. Pero algunos están heridos de gravedad, y uno de ellos ha sido secuestrado.

Otra mala jugada, que le revolvió el estómago. Albafica repasó esa información recibida, ciertamente nunca tuvo apegue hacia su hermano menor y su relación siempre había sido dramática por los ideales y conceptos de bellezas que diferían tanto de opinión. Cuando Afrodita los abandonó en busca de su propio destino, había sabido como desechar a su propia sangre sin darle el grano de importancia que su hermano creía que podría. Y a pesar de tantos contras; tampoco quería ver al chico muerto.

Su análisis despidió conclusiones rápidas, lo que conllevó que preguntara el segundo punto que había sido resaltado:

—¿Y quién ha sido secuestrado, señor?

—Aioros de Sagitario. —reveló Sage, recostándose en su propio escritorio—. Copias fidedignas, confirman que hubo un traidor que ofreció su vida, pero varios alegan que es una incriminación.

El santo inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire de gota a gota, para concluir:

—¿Desea que la división XVIII se haga cargo de confirmar esa sospecha?

Su propia pregunta le causó cierta incomodidad. Saber que iba a toparse con su hermano después de tantos años sin saber de él, más que una sola foto que habitaba detrás de la puerta de la oficina donde se encontraba, era lo único figurativo que tenía para saber que estaba con vida.

—Deseo que tanto tú como Manigoldo, sean los primeros en llenar los huecos que habitan en nuestro historial. —Rodeó el inmobiliario y se sentó en frente extendiendo una pantalla donde se conservaban todos los ataques con detalles específicos—. Necesitamos descubrir cómo pueden destruirnos desde adentro, cuál es su vía, su modo de pasar invisible ante nuestras cámaras. Porque ya tenemos una certeza clara de quiénes son, o al menos los responsables, que se mantienen fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¿Sabe quiénes nos…?

—Albafica —El tono se elevó en una nota que sonó tan firme como para darle el equilibrio que necesitaría en el momento que ultimara—. Minos ha regresado. Y fue él, quien dirigió el ataque a nuestra base en Italia y, estoy seguro que también es el responsable de la irrupción en Japón.

Albafica contuvo la respiración que recién había botado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a rabia que había estallado en su pecho, esparciéndose por todas sus venas. Una vez más, ese hombre hacía de las suyas con la vida de sus allegados, fue algo que le produjo una congoja tan agría que la única manera de librarse de ella fue que asar el puño contra unos de los pilares de aquel palacio.

El coraje que lo habían embargado hacía apenas unos minutos, se fue mitigando en el tiempo que el dolor físico que ahora se culebreaba en sus nudillos había sido suficiente para el nuevo control en su interior. Al principio había sido incapaz de diferenciar un dolor de otro, y parecía un ejemplo de violencia doméstica, pero bastó para calmarle las ideas.

Primero él, ahora su hermano. No es que tuviera un afecto profundo hacia a Afrodita, porque no, era todo lo contrario, le tenía cierto desdén por su narcisista personalidad; pero, para su desgracia, había jurado cuando eran bebés protegerlo de cualquier daño. Y aunque cada uno había tomado diferentes caminos, distanciándose y odiándose en el proceso, mantenía su palabra aunque todos les dieran la espalda. Incluso su propio hermano.

Suspiró cansadamente, la madurez le había enseñado a mantener la calma y conservarse recto sobre cualquier situación. Se había preparado psicológicamente para ese momento, y ahora, debía poner en práctica todo el dominio de su autocontrol.

Aprovechando que estaba en Grecia, para recibir esa noticia que pareció arrancarle la piel, decidió visitar su antigua casa, abandonada en las laderas de las montañas. Aquel lugar donde había crecido y aprendido a ser un santo sin estar en la academia. Pensó en llamar a Manigoldo y contarle como el infeliz que había jugado con sus vidas, finalmente volvió al tablero. Aunque sabía que si para él, Minos era una artimaña, para Manigoldo era un cabo que quería cortarle la cabeza y colgarlo de los testículos.

Había sido una herida que los había atormentado en sus años de relación.

Llegó a su habitad familiar, y no le sorprendió que las rosas estuviesen domando el terreno como si fuera suyo, consumiendo cada tramo libre de su pequeña granja. Se familiarizó con el entorno rápidamente, siendo llenado por la súbita nostalgia. Hacía años que no se paseaba por el hogar que había sondado sus raíces y alimentado sus sueños. Ser parte de la división XVIII de Londres, era un puesto que le había situado al otro lado del mundo; lejos de su hogar.

No es que se hubiera olvidado de todo aquello, no podía cubrirse toda la vida los ojos con una cinta y fingir que los mayores cambios en su vida; fueron hechas en ese lugar. Desde la muerte de su maestro, la traición de Minos y su relación con Manigoldo.

Circular por esa lustrosa cabaña, era convivir con muertos en el interior de sus tumbas. Enfrentarse a las heridas que supuestamente ya estaban sanadas y sus historias que lo martirizaban sin piedad por tener que luchar contra el porqué de tantas muertes que había tenido que pasar. Sin embargo, después de su oficio, todo eso había pasado a ser una cuestión irrelevante e intrascendente por los frecuentes y comunes en las que se convirtieron.

Se tragó una bocanada de aire. Ya no valía la pena mirar atrás.

Después de atravesar el camino espinoso y los arbustos que parecían proteger su territorio, logró visualizar la estructura cuyas paredes habían sido tapizadas por las enredaderas de las rosas; desde el pórtico hasta la segunda planta.

Avanzó entre el camino de tierra y pétalos, para llegar hasta los escalones que conllevaban al interior del cobertizo, escrutando cada pedazo de esa corpórea masa de su pasado. Posó su mano en la manilla de la puerta cubierta de espinas, y sin importar que éstas atravesaran la tela de su guante para rozar su piel, la giró lentamente después de jugar con la llave. El chirrido que zumbó en el aire, le recibió con el "bienvenido a casa", en el segundo que una nube de polvo cobró consistencia sobre su cabeza. Se cubrió la boca, obstruyendo el estornudo que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

Entró a la sala y el olor del tiempo guardado de los objetos, le dio una cálida sensación acogedora. Tenía gran parte de la mueblería cubierta por sábanas y algunas estanterías para proteger a los libros que conservaba de las garras del polvo.

Tenía algunos de sus títulos colgando de las paredes, sólo para salpicarlas de color. También había pegado un póster de película, sugerencia de Shion, porque decía que transmitía a todo quien que llegara una sensación de acción. Era consiente que a menudo su vida le parecía demasiado reposada, seguramente demasiado gris y, no estaba seguro de cómo cambiarla sin romper sus ideologías que, a esas alturas, estaban demasiado firmes como para torcerlas.

Sus pasos sobre la madera fueron escoltados por sonidos agrietados por los ancianos clavos que ya exigían jubilación. En esa sala arcaica, un televisor reposaba en la pared que quizás por ser tan antiguo y desprovisto de la nueva tecnología, el vandalismo no había tomado interés en él.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la escalera, pasando sus dedos lentamente por el pasamano, llevándose el polvo entre los guantes, mientras ascendía los escalones con aire retraído a las memorias que revivían poco a poco. Al pisar la segunda planta, las tres habitaciones desfilaron en el pequeño pasillo cubierto de polvo y más pétalos que se habían colado por la ventana del fondo.

Yendo a su habitación con cierta ansiedad de saber en qué estado permanecía después de tanto tiempo, sus movimientos eran seguidos por los crujidos levanta muertos. Era la única puerta al fondo que estaba en paralela a las otras dos, se acercó, abriéndola perezosamente. Su niñez asaltó su mente, al ver como todas sus pertenencias le saludaron desde el interior.

Cruzó el marco y entrevió su cama individual en el medio, una repisa cerca de la ventana con muchos libros apretujados desordenadamente que yacía a su derecha. Su closet al otro lado, permanecía de puertas cerradas y un portarretrato sobre un buró a un lado de su cama, era lo único que le identificaba.

Abrió la ventana para que el aire ambientara su recinto, y éste despidiera al polvo que al parecer había sido el único residente en ese tiempo de ausencia. Salió de nuevo, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta cuando su teléfono, al fondo de su gabardina, vibró. Lo extrajo sin mucho ánimo, leyendo los números que parpadeaban en la ventana, con ello, su expresión mágicamente cambió.

Deslizó la pantalla y contestó.

—Pensé que no hablaría contigo sino hasta la reunión del viernes —Sonrió sutilmente, en el momento que esa voz aturdió a las bocinas de su móvil—. Estoy en Grecia, ¿dónde estás tú?

Oyendo la ubicación de esa persona, el corazón pareció perder fuerza en sus latidos y todo reflexión que había priorizado, se había ido por el caño.

—¿Cómo que estás en Italia? —la pregunta resultó delatadora en su evidente inquietud—. Manigoldo, desde el ataque de los seguidores de Hades esa zona es altamente peligrosa. Los gases de la explosión podrían…

La interrupción con la respuesta del por qué estaba allí, sólo le hizo afrontar una lluvia de preguntas en los propósitos de las reencarnaciones de las diosas que veneraban. Y, por supuesto, explicaba porque habían sido designados precisamente ellos a esa tarea.

—¿Buscando las minas? —repitió, escéptico—. Tener el arma con el cual destruyeron nuestra base no nos dará la dirección hacia ellos, Manigoldo. Muchas veces hemos intentando hacerlo y sus proveedores parecen fantasmas. Si fuera tan sencillo, ya habríamos dado con ellos.

Y a pesar de sus contradicciones, su compañero sólo le había respondido: "No me preocupo por detalles menores, órdenes son órdenes, Alba-chan".

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios con aquellas palabras; cuanta veracidad había en ellas. Sólo quedaba confiar en los ideales de las diosas, aunque su instinto dictara que no prodigara su total entrega a la que respondía al nombre de Saori. Había un aura en ella, que desacreditaba su autoridad; siendo muy diferente a Sasha.

Una nueva pregunta le llegó a los oídos, despertándolo de sus cavilaciones, que contestó torpemente:

—Sí…, estoy bien —su voz salió casi como un hálito de viento—. El Patriarca me llamó y me pidió que viniera para… —"Darme la noticia que Minos regresó", no, no le iba a decir eso—, preguntarme sobre los avances para revindicar el poder del cosmos.

Cruzó un brazo en su pecho mientras dejaba que la voz de quien categorizaba como su pareja íntima, le envolvía como si estuviera ahí y lo estuviera amparando entre sus brazos. Entrecerró los ojos en una débil sonrisa Manigoldo le contaba a diestra y siniestra, lo que había pasado en esas semanas de no verse. Cambiándole el tema de seriedad radicalmente a otro que hizo un gran trabajo en cambiarle la expresión que casi nunca mostraba.

—Déjame ver si entendí —recapituló los hechos contados—, ¿perdiste una apuesta con Kardia?

El sólo pensar en cómo el santo de Escorpio podría jugárselas al veterano italiano, era algo que en un principio le torturaba. Gracias a los años, logró aprender a controlarlas, teniendo en cuenta la astucia de aquel santo que sabía cómo voltear las piezas a su favor.

—Cuídate las espaldas —advirtió, tras las líneas que decía que " _Ese imbécil de no hará nada, aún_ "—. Y sí, me quedaré unos días aquí en Grecia, el Patriarca podría necesitar otra cosa. —informó invariablemente—. No quise dormir en la academia y preferí atender un poco la cabaña de mi maestro.

Se despegó del umbral para descender a la primera planta con el móvil pegado a su oreja, con la intención de ahora visitar la cocina. Se rió un poco con las ocurrencias de esa tormenta, mientras revisaba los almacenes y registraba su interior.

Una pausa se detuvo entre ellos, haciendo que Manigoldo diera indicios de despedirse, diciendo que le echaba de menos, y que esperaba verlo pronto. Todo lo anterior, fue un sentimiento de ansiedad el que se disparó en su pecho.

El "yo también te extraño", se le extravió en uno de los pasillos de su garganta, en la línea que su silencio fue extenso para que su compañero terminara despidiéndose.

—Espera, Manigoldo —atajó antes que la línea se cortara. El italiano le preguntó qué pasaba; su deseo en decirle que no quería dejar de escuchar su voz, se le atoró en la telaraña cuyo orgullo había hecho de las suyas para restringirlo en muchas acciones y palabras que se habían atascado entre sus redes. Afortunadamente, encontró la fuerza para dejar ir su pretensión, para finalmente decir—: Cuéntame algo —improvisó y cuando la pregunta desconcertada llegó, sonrió un poco, recargándose en el borde la mesa—. No sé, lo que quieras. Conversa conmigo.

Por favor, que alguien alcanzara a donde quiera que se había ido su orgullo.

Atendiendo a su pedido, las siguientes horas permanecieron hablando y eso fue lo que complació a Albafica, quien se había recostado en su cama con la gabardina de su uniforme abierta y las botas tiradas en el piso. Más de una vez quiso decirle a Manigoldo las nuevas noticias, pero su momento de charla había sido tan reconfortante que no quería dañarla.

—No, no he comido —El tema había salido de golpe, comentándole sobre las nuevas recetas que había leído en el aeropuerto—. No tengo hambre y tampoco que haya algo vigente en los almacenes. Si mi estadía aquí se extiende tendré que comprar, supongo.

—Lo imaginé —Salió una respuesta de la ventana de su habitación con acento barítono, dándole un respingo.

Se incorporó de golpe, con la velocidad que su instinto dictaba, para luego relajarse y agradecer no haber hecho aparecer su arma. Siguiendo el rastro del sonido que aún tintineaba en el aire, advirtió como una cabeza atravesaba el marco de la ventana. Esa imagen le arrancó al ser más huraño de la división, después de Capricornio; una sonrisa que lentamente se extendió en sus labios. Terminó por bajarse de la cama, advirtiendo como esa persona luchaba con su cuerpo para traspasar el pequeño hueco en la pared, lanzando maldiciones, como tantas veces en sus días de estudiantes había hecho.

Se acercó, dejando el móvil en la cama y su admirable cabellera otorgó unas cuantas ondulaciones gráciles en su espalda.

—¿Si sabes que existe el timbre, verdad? —lanzó la primera pregunta para arrojar la siguiente—: ¿Por qué no puedes entrar a una casa como la persona normales? —Mantuvo la sonrisa llegando al fin hasta la ventana y terminó de ayudar Manigoldo en su entrada vandálica—. Y supongo que debo interpretar que tu viaje a Italia era una mentira.

—Antes de tus sermones, debes darme un beso de recibimiento —Y viéndole la dobladura de cejas, terminó añadiendo—: Y serás un insensible —Le sonrió Manigoldo después de caer de bruces en la madera y erguirse para limpiarse las rodillas de la tierra que se le había adherido.

—Lo haría, pero eso te lo haría sencillo —contestó, quitándole del cabello algunos pétalos que osaron a esconderse allí—. Y creo que lo "sencillo", no cabe en nuestro diccionario de relación.

—Alguien se la ha pasado mucho tiempo con la ratilla de biblioteca —Manigoldo dejó que una sonrisa le curveara los labios, al tiempo que arrojaba su teléfono a uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme el cual no era disparejo al suyo en detalles artísticos; pantalones de cuero con cinturones en los muslos, botas que cubrían sus pantorrillas, gabardina negra que caía hasta las rodillas y, tanto como sus botones, bordes en las mangas, cuello y accesorios en los hombros; eran de oro, especificando a la brigada a la cual pertenecían. En sus pechos difería la diferencia; presentando en el lado izquierdo sus placas especificaban qué signo los regía—. ¿Aprenderé las idiotas teorías del porqué la gallina cruzó la calle?

Con el comentario, Albafica se encontró agrandando las líneas de sus comisuras.

—No hables así de él. —defendió. Ciertamente, Dégel y él compartían un bien en común; les gustaba henchirse de conocimiento que nadie creía que era importante. Había aprendido a apreciar la lectura gracias a aquel francés quien le había enseñado la fantasía de mundos paralelos, teorías que nunca habían sido consideradas hechos, argumentos, poesías y demás letras congregadas en un vals que le parecieron antojosas a su sed de curiosidad; por los muros invisibles que lo aislaron del mundo—. ¿Y bien? —recapituló la pregunta—. ¿Italia o Grecia?

—Las dos —afirmó, guiñándole el ojo—. Llegue hace una hora, estaba en Italia.

Las cejas de Albafica se alzaron y una sonrisa espaciosa —si es que podía extenderse más—, cubrió los labios de Manigoldo.

—El mocoso de Shion lo logró —prosiguió, tomándolo sorpresivamente de las caderas y lo alzó del suelo debiéndose entre la cercanía de un palmo—. ¡Las teletransportaciones finalmente están listas! —le bramó a todo pulmón, y si su oído ya no estuviera acostumbrado, mínimo un pitido le hubiera dejado.

Asintió quedamente aún anonadado, compartiendo silenciosamente la victoria de aquel descubrimiento. Habían pasado por mucho para llegar finalmente al éxito de ese medio de transporte; desde los primeros estudios planteados por los ancianos de la orden, hasta los nuevos descubrimientos de sus discípulos. El momento se alargó un poco más, con la penumbra dando un brillo singular al cristal de sus labios, ambos se encontraron acercándose en un gesto que ya se había hecho esperar lo suficiente.

La cercanía fue eliminada, y cuando coincidieron en la vaga idea de saborear la intimidad indefinida, que ascendía desde lo profundo de sus corazones en las horas malas, y acrecentaba aún más la ansiedad turbulenta cuando la búsqueda enloquecida de un goce singular, sólo era proporcionando por ellos.

—No me digas que andas con tu humor de perro —susurró Manigoldo, sin apartarse de sus labios permitiéndole sentir la sonrisa sobre la suya, regresándolo a madera firme—. ¿Estás bien?

La acotación le hizo despertar del poder adormecedor que le inducía, y sorteando algunas respuestas, permaneció sin responder varios segundos. No le agradaba la idea de romper sus hechizos, no cuando sus tormentos le saludaban desde en un rincón. Prefirió desistir de la idea, ya con sus pies en tierra, negando con la cabeza ofreciendo un cansado semblante. No es que ser levantado fuera uno de sus actos amorosos favoritos, y la línea que subrayaba "yo no soy una mujer", habían sido fuertes peso para inclinar la balanza hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, si era precisamente con esa persona, podría no molestarle, _al menos._

La clara desaprobatoria en su propia actitud, conllevó a Albafica a darle el placer a ese italiano de consentirlo.

—¿Estás cansado? —le preguntó, levantando sus manos para desabrocharle los botones y quitarle parte de la joyería de oro de su lugar; como lo era la cadenilla que colgaba del hombro izquierdo y se enganchaba al cuello de la casaca—. Podemos utilizar la recámara de mi maestro para dormir. Mi cama no tan amplia como para compartirla.

—Mientras más cerca mejor —señaló con una mirada divertida—. Ya sabes que no me molesta. —volvió a estudiarle con la mirada—. ¿En serio no ocurre nada, Alba-chan?

La insistencia le daba mala espina, o Manigoldo le gustaba hacerse con sus expresiones hasta que escupiera la sopa; o ya sabía lo que vendría y sólo quería que se lo confirmara.

—No es nada —mintió, acercándose como en un pasado había sido imposible, para rodearle el cuello—. Sólo es cansancio.

Juntó su frente con la de él, dejando que su aliento se ligara al suyo, que su calor le convenciera de que estaba allí… No fue mucho tiempo cuando sus labios se presionaron nuevamente, regresando a las nubes que lo hacía volar lejos de sus lamentos. Hundió sus dedos entre las hebras índigas, masajeando el cuero cabelludo y prodigar caricias ambarinas en la oscuridad, con el aire que le era arrancado en gotas de lluvias.

Apreció como un calor con dedos acogió sus caderas, creyendo que su deseo de estar con ese italiano era más sólido con el paso flemático de las agujas del reloj, decidió que ya se había contenido lo suficiente.

Se fue en cacería de los botones de la camisa blanca que se escondían detrás de la casaca, desajustar la corbata y abrir el camino hasta la piel que deseaba tocar. Los pectorales le saludaron con una insinuación tortuosa y cuando sus manos la palparon, su sangre empezó a latir. Le gustó la rapidez de su iniciativa, porque ya Manigoldo le seguía el juego, bajando la mano para recorrerle el cuerpo sin prisas, desde el cuello hasta la espalda mientras sus bocas preferían estar mejor juntas que alejadas. Le pasó por los brazos la gabardina que ya estaba abierta, deslizándose como una vertiginosa exhalación al caer al suelo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para en el instante el italiano le alzaba el muslo y le hacía rodearle la cadera con su pierna. Encerró su cuello entre sus brazos como respuesta, en busca de más soporte con la burbujeante aura que lo amenazaba con quemarse si se quedaba atrás. Segundos más tarde pasó lo que tenía que pasar, entre besos, llamarse entre susurros, acariciarse la piel descubierta; la cabeza de Albafica terminó tocando su propia almohada con su compañero entre sus piernas debatiéndose en quitarse la telaraña de cinturones que se cernían en sus cinturas.

Rió despacio con la pelea, y Manigoldo se carcajeaba al haber quitado el cinturón que no era, y en el letargo de la espera en su cabeza una imagen que recordaba demasiado bien, relampagueó con estruendo. Quizás porque estaba en el mismo lugar donde le había tomado, y las piezas semejantes creaban el puzle del recuerdo. La tortura de no haber podido decirle a quien compartía un lado en la cama después de tantas tormentas, le estaba matando.

Posó una mano en el pecho descubierto de Manigoldo, intentando aplacar unos segundos su aliento que destilaba los propios susurros, anhelos y sueños, que se tenían entre ellos.

—Manigoldo, espera… —intentó llamar, apartándolo—. Hay algo que quiero contarte…

No hubo respuestas.

Saboreó un silencio pesado, aplastante, antes que, una risa que no le había gustado _ni un poco_ , se transformó en palabras:

—¿Y de qué se trata, mi rosa? —Una oscuridad se apoderó de él, al descifrar la voz que se transfiguró entre sus líneas, modulando el tono perturbador que tantas noches le había atormentado.

Ese término le crispó los nervios, porque sólo una persona le había llamado así y sin siquiera pensarlo de quién se trataba, con la fuerza descarnada que se escondían en sus puños, lo empujó fuera de él. Bastó un instante a la velocidad de la luz para que esa figura tomara su verdadera forma, dejando atrás la identidad del personaje que adoraba como los artistas amaban en silencio sus trazos.

—Minos. —escupió, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios, viéndolo incorporándose en el suelo. Su imagen iba cobrando permanencia, perdiendo la esencia del italiano que creía haber recibido esa noche.

Qué idiota había sido, ¿cómo podía haberlo creído así tan fácil?

Manigoldo estaba en Italia, y él estaba en Grecia. Era imposible que después de tantos años intentando que las teletransportaciones funcionaran, de un día para otro, éste se resolvería. Idiota, Albafica. Idiota.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Albafica —deletreó su nombre lentamente, y por un momento, Albafica creyó que iba a vomitar—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra _última vez_.

«No dejes que la ira se apodere de ti, no permitas que tome el control», recordó su página de siente años atrás y comparándola con la del hoy; ya no era un mocoso, con el que dejase llevar por las emociones e ignorar las consecuencias.

—Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo —respondió, sentándose en la cama con fingida parsimonia, empezando a abotonarse el uniforme abierto—. Quién diría que después de esconderte como las ratas, te apareces ante mí. Debo darte crédito por tus agallas.

La risa de Minos le taladró los oídos, pareciendo retorcer un instrumento cuando éste ejecutaba su música.

—Has mejorado, mi querida y marchita rosa —alejó—. O, al menos en la cama, en nuestra primera vez dabas pena. Ese mocoso debió entrenarte bien.

Con aquel recordatorio, la olla empezó a hervir, sintiendo que se le encendía el rostro; la furia que había enterrado en sepulcros de una calma mucho más provechosa, afloraba a la superficie revelando el resentimiento que le hacía sentir capaz de aplastarle el cráneo entre las manos.

—No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre con tu asquerosa boca —Se levantó, y el aro de oro que se cernía en su muñeca brilló, suspirando un halo de luz entre sus manos hasta que su espada _Demon rose_ se sintió entre sus dedos—. Y no te arrancaré la lengua.

Minos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en su traje de esmoquin, le sonrió con petulancia siniestra. Ignorando el filo rabioso que dejaba escapar su aliento venenoso pudriendo cualquier cosa adyacente a su poder.

—No vine a dar un acto hoy, Albafica —anticipó, levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho—. Sólo he venido a ver cómo estabas personalmente.

Un bufido se escapó de los labios del santo de Piscis.

—Vaya, qué cordialidad —su respuesta salió tan venenosa como su espada—. No me hagas reír, Minos.

La carcajada siguiente intensificó su volumen, saliendo a grandes estribos que aturdieron a las paredes.

—La falsa caballerosidad fue mi primera mentira —destacó, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa guasona—. Y ya que, por lo que veo aprendiste a no creerlas, iré directo al grano. —Entrecerró los ojos unos instantes—. Vine a advertirte que te mantengas lejos, Albafica. No deseo arruinar tu belleza —aconsejó y su imagen empezó a difuminarse cuando se empezó a acercar a la ventana—. Mi señor Hades pronto regresará, y no necesito concentrarme en verificar si tengo espinas en mi zapato.

Manteniendo su frustración a la raya, Albafica sonrió con arrogancia.

—Oh, estas patéticas espinas deben ser muy molestas, ya que has dejado tu madriguera para encontrarte con ellas.

—No juegues con fuego, muñequito —La mirada de Minos se encendió—. Te dejé con vida, porque si así se me dio el placer; porque así pude marcarte. Puedo matarte si quiero, pero eso sería aburrido, ¿no crees?

—Me encargaré de que te arrepientas de haberlo hecho —Albafica blandió su espalda sin moverse de su sitio y, de ésta, sinfines de espinas venenosas se arrojaron hacia la silueta del juez.

Por su parte, Minos no esquivó ninguna al minuto que todas lo atravesaron como si hubiesen pasado por agua, destruyendo la pared que tenía detrás, dejando impreso un enorme agujero en ella.

Albafica quiso sorprenderse, pero conocía a la perfección ese truco, maldijo internamente. El juez nunca había estado allí. Al menos, no físicamente.

—Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor —iba finalizando Minos, desertando ecos ensordecedores en la habitación—. Guarda tu odio para después, estoy seguro que disfrutaré en ver cómo te pudre por dentro. —Le dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por completo—. _Sayonara_ , _Albafica_.

Y después de eso, el silencio lo envolvió.

Despertó.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

N/A **:** Muchos se preguntarán, ¿por qué Albafica está tan rencoroso? Y subrayando que ese personaje lo define la palabra _orgullo,_ que se lo pisen, como ha sido acá; debe ser como aquellos espartanos que gritan ¡Qué arda troya! Jaja

Chicas, espero que le hayas gustado. El capítulo había abarcado 11k+ palabras, pero decidí cortarlo, porque en ésta historia tengo la meta de no hacer capítulos tan largos como lo son en NDT que superan las 10k+palabras.

Aclaraciones: Como se darán cuenta, en ésta historia el señor cosmos está dormido desde la guerra XX, que fue donde Seiya asesinó a Hades, acabando finalmente con las disputas entre humanos y dioses.

Y, como siempre Kuramada, Toei, Shiori se las fuman para crear tramas cuando todos creemos que ya todo acabó; aquí tienen ésta.

Más adelante explicaré con detalles el ataque a la base de Italia.

¿Por qué Italia fue la primera? Sencillo, si vamos al animé/manga de TLC, cuando Alone despertó como Hades, su primer ataque fue en el país de los romanticones donde hizo su castillo. Ya les revelé un secreto fundamental (¿?) No se extrañen si se topan con más detalles así con el avance de la trama, esa es la idea. O supongo que eso es lo divertido de hacer la adaptación jajaja

Debido a las circunstancias, la sección XVIII (supongo que es obvio porqué el xviii, ya que Albafica y su orden son de ese siglo) debió trasladarse a otro país que, asemejando con las costumbres antiguas de nuestros bebés TLC, Londres o Inglaterra eran las primeras opciones; ya que incluso en la actualidad la aristocracia juega un papel fundamental en sus personalidades (a algunos, por lo menos xD). Y tirando la moneda al aire, ésta apuntó al país de las hermosas lluvias.

Babel de Centauro, es uno de los santos de platas que aparece en el SS clásico, y su última aparición fue cuando se enfrentó a Hyoga en Siberia.

Otro punto a explicar, es que habrá relaciones (hermanos, primos, conocidos, etcétera) entre la división XVIII y XX, como es la hermandad que habrá entre Albafica y Afrodita. No esperen que se lleven bien, pero como siempre he encontrado ese sentido paternal y protector en Albafica, puede que si todo va bien con el transcurso de la historia haya enlaces, aunque son estipulaciones porque hasta ahora eso no está escrito.

La próxima actualización no tengo fecha (nunca las tengo) de cuando será, porque ya tengo una horda de lectores exigiendo otra actualización… x'D

Es todo por hoy, damas y caballeros (si es que los hay), gracias por leer.


	3. Persiguiendo las huellas

**_N_** _otas:_ Ok, tengo que explicar primero antes que me salten y me digan: ¡¿Cuándo carajos vas a actualizar NDT?! En mi defensa, puedo decir que tener tantos drabbles y oneshot, incompletos me obstruyen la inspiración en ese cap (¿?) Estoy en 3312 cuando me llegan ideas para todo menos para Noche de tragos. Debo decir que éste fic, se escribe prácticamente solo, y que esto es en realidad lo que había cortado del primer capítulo que fanfiction tiene como 2. Porque recuerden que el primer cap, fue el prólogo.

De hecho, volví a cortar porque para el punto que quería llegar, me extendí y bueno, volví a mochar jaja. Ya saben como soy de charlera. No sé cuándo llegara NDT, pero llegará, no se preocupen. Y si no, tendrán otros fic que leer, ¿sí? Es un buen trato.

También quería complacer a Daena, ¡sorpresa!, que me exigía saber respuestas del capítulo anterior. Aquí tienes, dulce mujer, ahora debes darme el mío owo

 ** _A_** _gradecimientos:_ Quisiera agradecer a los hermosos lectores: _pacozam, hanehera, ZAHAKI, Cloud122, Aranza Leonhardt Aguirre_ y _Daena Fuegoscuro_ por dejar sus huellas en esta historia. No saben lo feliz que me hicieron con su aprobación de este Semi-Au, y que sólo me alentaron a terminar con los detalles de este capítulo (No me olvido de NDT, lo séee más que nadie, yo también quiero saber qué pasa(¿?) XD En mi cabeza hay muchas cosas y debo priorizarlas). El hecho es que no pude ser más feliz con sus buenas vibras, ¡gracias!

 ** _A_** _dvertencias:_ Deben ser meticulosos, y estar muy atentos a la lectura para que nada se les pase por alto.

* * *

 ** _"_** _El valor de una idea no tiene nada que ver con la sinceridad de la persona que la expone._ _ **"**_

— **O** scar Wilde.

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **.**

 **P** ersiguiendo las **h** uellas

 **.**

 **A** brió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo como su mente regresaba a su cuerpo y, las cosas que lo rodeaban, vinieran a él. Se encontró en su cama, con la gabardina abierta y el móvil a su lado. Aún con el cerebro empañado por el efecto del sueño, fue evocando el mundo de marionetas espasmódicas, cuyos hilos eran manejados por la confusión; hasta que la realidad trasvoló a su cabeza, rememorando su pasaje por la cabaña.

Se incorporó con ayuda de un codo y se cubrió los párpados con los dedos, como si tratara de aprisionar en su cerebro aquellas palabras que surcaron en su subconsciente y despertaron espectros que ya había tratado de exorcizar.

Su mano se deslizó sobre el colchón, encontrando su teléfono para enterarse del tiempo que se había olvidado de él. Leyó la hora y no pasaban más de las tres de la madrugada que crearon un susurro lejano que construyó fragmentos de un personaje que aborrecía.

Ignoró los mensajes que tenía en el buzón, buscando el nombre que se había perdido en su memoria. Como supuso, había uno de interés que se despedía y que grabó sus ronquidos por medio de diez minutos.

Ese insignificante mensaje, hizo que el universo se pausara para él.

Sonrió, porque era un gesto que ya no le causaba dolor, que ya no le hacía sentir hipócrita cuando ese italiano se la producía. Le hacía olvidar la ironía de los hechos, la sujeción de su pasado, las heridas de su presente, el desbarajuste de la vida anómala de donde procedía, todo, lo hacía olvidar.

Su última llamada había finalizado a las dos, diciéndole obviamente que se había quedado dormido…

Con ese recordatorio, su mirada se afiló con la siguiente pregunta que llegó tras una fracción de segundos, breve e incesante, porque era una que ya se había hecho a sí mismo antes de despertar: ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? ¿Lo habría sido realmente? ¿Había sido una advertencia? ¿O era su obsesión que lo estaba llevando tan lejos?

Bloqueó la pantalla del aparato olvidándolo en la mesa que yacía adyacente a él, en tanto se resignaba a caer nuevamente sobre la almohada cubriendo sus párpados con el antebrazo. No podía creer que no podía encontrar el descanso ni en sus sueños…

Tener a ese hombre de invasor en los espejismos concurrentes de su cabeza era una idea que su paladar rechazaba con arcadas revoloteando por todo su estómago. Era algo que su cuerpo reconocía, era un nombre que había tenido que tragarse, teniendo una respuesta frenética por la indignación que empezaba ascenderle poco a poco por la garganta.

Se incorporó de nuevo, con cuidado, haciendo que la cascada de su cabello cayera en su hombro dejando corrientes en su pecho. Memorizó todas las sombras a medida que se alargaban en la penumbra y midió cada sonido al instante que sus oídos captaron el susurro de la silenciosa lluvia que golpeteaba su techo. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana que reposaba junto a la pared, verificando con la vista, como del cristal gotas se resbalaban con calmosa longitud.

Enarcó una ceja subrayando ese hecho; recordaba, claramente, haberla dejado abierta. Sabía que tras haberse recostado, en ningún momento le dio interés a cerrarla, no al tener a la lluvia aún refugiada en el cúmulo de nubes.

Se levantó, y sus articulaciones traquetearon dentro de su piel como si no hubiese previsto su movimiento. Caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación, con peligrosa lentitud. Examinando su propio terreno y para mejor estudio, encendió la luz dispersando las sombras.

Al hacerlo, sus ojos no controlaron la sorpresa.

Había agua bajo el marco, una humedad que aún goteaba dejando como regurgitación; un charco bajo ella. Se apoyó en sus talones, rectificando cada imagen que vislumbraba, atónito, siendo obvia la idea de que parecían huellas de que alguien estuvo allí.

El agua parecía extenderse en un camino cristalino y siguiendo cada palmo, notó como ésta se había escurrido como la babosa de una serpiente, hasta un lado de su cama donde había un segundo charco.

¿Sueño o realidad?

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

Dejó caer su frente en el vidrio, antes de rechinar entre sus dientes y atrapar en su lengua una maldición. Trató de coger aire a bocanadas y de racionalizar lo que acababa de ocurrir:

Minos. Minos había estado allí, mofándose de él nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** abía deseado salir corriendo a las afueras de su viñedo y perseguir aún el lívido rastro que ese hombre se osó en dejarle. Sin embargo, apilando todo aquello gracias al ámbito metódico y criminalístico que había aprendido; era lógico y fácil de predecir que ese era el fin de Minos. Éste quería que le persiguiera, que saliera de su casa y se posicionara en el blanco de cualquier idiota que empuñara un arma. Aunque sabía que habían mejores de matar, y ya había conocido la primera.

Observó el marco de la ventana, sospesando si cabría la posibilidad que hubiera huellas en el cristal o alguna pista que les diera la luz verde que ellos necesitaban. Dejaría esa habitación intacta y llamaría a la base de inteligencia para que se hicieran cargo. Tendría que haber dejado algo, un indicio, un error, un punto en alguna parte de su mapa mental que le guiará hasta él.

Debía ser paciente, esa ahora era su arma a pesar que quería buscarlo y atravesarlo con su _Demon Rose_. Tomó todo el aire que necesitó para comprimir sus emociones y someterlas bajo la calma del oxígeno. Le fue sencillo en cierto aspecto, gracias al santo que tenía como compañero, quien aún en ese presente le hacía salir con rugidos de sus casillas. Dándole como enseñanza el control de resguardarse bajo el espesor de un impávido semblante, transparente, impidiendo que alguien notara como se quemaba por dentro. Era una estrategia que había aprendido, y descubierto: _El enemigo odia ser ignorado, odia equivocarse._

Y, sobre todo, _odia no prever los efectos que creen que sus acciones surtirán._

Aplicaba mucho con Manigoldo al querer provocarlo con alguna de sus estupideces. Estiró ligeramente el borde de su labio con el pensamiento, la única ventaja de las emociones era que conducían por el mal camino, y en esa actualidad; la ventaja de su oficio, era que excluía la emoción.

No tenía los recursos para hacer la limpieza en la ventana y, sin los utensilios adecuados, podía dañar la única evidencia que podrían conducirlos hasta la secta de Hades. Si conseguían la mínima prueba que los posicionara en una línea que tuviera un destino, abandonarían el título de perseguidos para convertirse en los perseguidores. Eran como difuntos persiguiendo fantasmas. Porque un nombre, no era una persona, no era una pista, sólo era la huella que alguien usó para recorrer ese mundo con pasos invisibles en sus bases de datos.

Soltó un suspiro, y la siguiente frase la profirió como un pensamiento en voz alta, la dijo con perfecto desinterés, comenzando a alejarse de la escena:

—No me pondré de nuevo los hilos, Minos. No caeré en tu juego.

Abandonó la habitación y se dispuso en ir a la contigua cavilando toda la situación. El simple hecho que hubiese estado a unos milímetros de él, y que no lo hubiera percibido era algo que no podía permitir dejar pasar. No quería llamarlo arrogancia, pero uno de los santos más sensoriales era él. O mejor dicho, los de su constelación.

Confraternizar con esa imagen, abrió paso a otras, y sin amargura, levantó los bordes de sus labios en una ácida sonrisa, porque no encontraba otro modo de expresar su amargura. Recordó ese cuento para niños de Rudyard Kipling, sobre una mangosta que dirigía a una cobra al interior de su agujero.

Plantando la única moraleja: libra tus batallas en tu propio terreno, no en el del enemigo. _Si puedes_. Había que crear la brecha, el escenario, la estrategia, para que ese _puedes_ , fuera posible.

«Los depredadores suelen mostrarse cuando están listo para atacar, no antes —pensó—. Algo deben tener planeado»

Y la prueba de ello era esa que le acaban de mostrar; pasar invisible ante sus ojos.

Uniéndose al pasillo pasándole por un lado a una mesa con un florero sin nada que relucir, mientras pasaba de un análisis y lo enlazaba con otro. No quería preguntarse cómo había podido sumergirse en su mente e hincarle su podrida dentadura a los hilos de sus sueños, sacándolo del sopor sin descanso en el cual había caído. No había fin de morder, había fin de marcar, en decir; yo estuve ahí. Estuve frente a ti, y no me reconociste.

Si habían conseguido una fuente de energía para implementar sus planes, estaban en serios problemas. Y lo peor era que ellos seguían caminando a tientas en un laberinto que no los conducía a ninguna parte, con todas esas investigaciones sobre el cosmos terminando en los callejones de las cuatro letras; Nada. El punto de donde habían partido.

Pensó en su propio poder, y recordó sus palabras dichas al patriarca anteriormente, deteniéndose en la entrada de la habitación de Lugonis, su anterior maestro.

"No podemos despertar algo que no está", eso había salido por el frustrante fracaso de cada uno de los soldados que se alistaban a la orden. Sabía que el cosmos existió, que caballeros los portaron en sus cuerpos, que estallaron en sus interiores el poder del universo, pero que ahora lo tenían tan lejano que no podían alcanzarlo.

Si lograban conseguirlo, esa era su única arma para contraatacar a la secta enemiga y tener el voto de la victoria a su favor. Sin embargo, todo eso ya era un sueño huidizo que estaba cansado de perseguir. Sabía que sus antepasados encontraron el báculo de Athena en las ruinas del antiguo santuario, descubriendo que aún albergaba el cosmos de la diosa, convirtiéndose a éste en la materia prima para sus herramientas. Al principio había sido renuente ante la idea, pero los encantamientos, hechizos y "el gran potencial del ser humano" fueron los primeros pilares para la estructura de sus armas.

Ese báculo era la única prueba corpórea que les decía que el cosmos existía, a pesar que los científicos dijeran que lo que contenía era una energía radioactiva que era imposible que seres humanos la poseyeran.

Albafica creía en la posibilidad de que ese era el poder que sus anteriores sucesores buscaban despertar, gracias a la certeza de que quizás, ese báculo un día se apagara y todas sus armas cayeran muertas igual que las antiguas armaduras. Si su diosa dejó su mando dorado atrás, ese era el primer paso donde debían arrancar.

¿Por qué el báculo era el único que conservó el poder del cosmos? ¿Por qué Athena permitió que sus hombres extrajeran ese poder y rociarlo en las raíces de sus instrumentos?

Si deseó convertirlo en un núcleo, ¿por qué? ¿Era algo para que la humanidad se defendiera en su ausencia por cuatro siglos?

Había estudiado los registros de las antiguas guerras santas, sorprendiéndose al leer su nombre en el caballero de la constelación Piscis del siglo XVIII. Y a pesar que Dégel había dicho que los santos de Athena solían reencarnar para apoyarla en sus múltiples pasajes de vidas, no se sentía familiarizado con el personaje que vivió hacía más de setecientos años.

Él creía que era otra persona, quizás con otras aspiraciones, y puede que su única esencia era tener los mismos ideales; servir a la diosa bajo la misma estela. Athena era la diosa de la guerra que reencarnaba cuando se le necesitaba, no ellos. Sólo habían sido humanos que se permitieron formar parte del tablero de las batallas entre dioses, al igual que muchos anteriores.

Al fin se decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación pensando en qué hacer, mientras esperaba la llegada del amanecer. Era irrazonable plantearse la idea de dormir, ni siquiera se molestó en considerarlo, hizo suficiente con el esfuerzo apocalíptico que ejerció para controlarse.

Se sumergió en la frágil penumbra encendiendo la bombilla desnuda que se guindaba del techo. La alcoba no era muy diferente a la suya, pétalos repantigándose por todos los rincones, paredes desnudas al color que era el de la necesidad, sin el gusto del placer. Un closet a su izquierda, una repisa a su derecha, una ventana al fondo y pequeños muebles que flanqueaban la cama de doble anchura que la suya.

Una gota de nostalgia le humedeció los sentidos, ahora ese lugar, formaba parte de una memoria lejana por haber donado la mayoría de los recuerdos de su maestro. Una punzante decisión que soportó gracias a la diferencia entre el tener y deber. Una calzada que debió afrontar, dejándole como resultado el anonimato de que no quedaba nada que le hiciera evocar el nombre de Lugonis entre esas pertenecías. Como si nadie hubiese dormido en aquella cama por largos años. Lo único que quedaba de aquel hombre, era un álbum de fotos resguardado en un cajón en su alcoba, como prueba que corroboraba que Lugonis de Piscis si existió.

Envolvió con un silencio a todos sus pensamientos, a todas sus reminiscencias, mientras la presencia de un relámpago azotaba el cielo y los ventanales gimieron de miedo. La lluvia seguía en su pasional decadencia, sacudiendo los cristales y todo lo que habitaba afuera.

Deslizándose la gabardina de los hombros, las joyas tintinaron suavemente cuando la depositó en una silla junto al espejo de la habitación. Había preferido no encender las luces. En penumbras, el tiempo se transformaba en un asunto personal entre él y los latidos de su corazón. Se acercó a la ventana al fondo para que el aire se llevara el polvo en suspensión, descorriendo el seguro para abrir las puertas y recibir el soplo de aire que se coló por el orificio.

Quedándose frente al cristal vio como las rosas se cristalizaban como cuarzos gracias al agua, tan brillantes como espejos, mientras le frescura del ambiente desfavorecía al letargo que consumía su cuerpo y le aliviaba el pesar que le trancaba la garganta.

Más allá, todo parecía hecho de sombras, intentó buscar movimientos en ellas, pero gastó esfuerzo innecesario, desgastándose en el sabor de la decepción. Abrió los botones de su camisa, descubriendo su torso y su pálida piel hizo juego con los rayos que se abrían en el cielo.

—Punto límite, desvanecer… —susurró con la mirada perdida entre las aberturas que se escondían los rosales.

Al momento, su piel centelló en el reflejo del claro de luna y una ráfaga de luz descubrió desde la cabeza a los pies; heridas que permanecieron ocultas tras una de las habilidades especiales que se añadían a su brazalete de oro, al suplantar los tejidos dañados de sus pieles por cierto tiempo. La técnica se disipó, revelando las secuelas producto de una misión anterior que tuvo con Manigoldo en Venecia.

Repetidos rasguños se trazaron en su piel, varios hematomas se repartieron en su cuerpo, y un corte en su pelvis ya traslúcido por la cicatrización se desdibujaba bajo una gasa. Decidió cerrar las puertas de cristal al ver como la dirección de la lluvia amenazaba con adentrarse a la alcoba. Vio su propio reflejo, observando como la tensión parecía haber dejado huellas en todas sus líneas y ángulos, cultivo de la cólera reprimida que echó frutos en su corazón.

¿No era la venganza limitarse a aceptar las deudas de uno y pagarlas de otro modo?, las secuelas sólo conllevaba decisiones tácitas; unas que debía reprimir bajo las uñas de su orgullo, honor y deber.

Desconocía si tenía miedo, ansiedad, temor que algo más pasara y que no pudiera evitar las sarnas de un enemigo que estaba dispuesto a pagar un alto precio para obtener tan poco. El temor era un enigma que se manifestaba de modos externos, pero ninguno de ellos era tan poderoso como el acero que atravesaba el corazón, el estómago o la corriente que recorre la imaginación.

Si las asquerosas manos de ese juez jugaron con su vida, con las de sus subordinados, y ahora con la de su distante hermano, ¿quién venía ahora?

« Es sintetizado que ningún santo se pregunte nada cuya respuesta no sepa de antemano», pensó, considerando que fueron heridas colaterales sin mucho daño —o al menos la de su Afrodita lo era— pero pensar en una interna como creía…

Tocó el cristal con sus dedos marcando un camino en la condensación; el mejor juego era ese el que no te dabas cuenta que estabas jugando. Y si ponía sus pies en el tablero y bosquejaba cuál era el objetivo del ajedrez, el dictamen era sencillo:

Hacer a un lado a los peones de la peor forma que se le parezca, para así capturar a la reina y matar al rey.

—No permitiré que te acerques a Manigoldo —sentenció para sí mismo y a todos los espectros que pudiesen oírlo. Y como si sus propias palabras hubiesen escarbado en una tumba en busca de una fortuna que desconocía, ésta reavivó a sus sentidos en un parpadeo a otro; el escenario donde estaba, cambió.

Una pausa súbita e indescifrable, en el cronómetro de tiempo, advirtiendo como los dedos que rozaban la ventana se vieron provistos de _sangre_. Sus ojos se abrieron en par, sus manos, su rostro, su ropa, todo se vio cubierto de ese espeso líquido escarlata, resaltando con estela en su nívea piel.

Se apartó de golpe, como si un martillo le hubiese arrancado el estómago de cuajo, con unas imágenes empezaron a correr por su mente como si por fin alcanzaran un destino que no habían tocado. Empezó a ver un campo de rosas, hombres luchando, todos vistiendo armaduras… Una era dorada, las otras parecían ennegrecida de todo color, como si hubiesen sido creadas en la oscuridad.

Su respiración empezó a hacerse reacia, tambaleándose con precario equilibrio por toda la sangre que lo bañaba, las escenas que veía, las sombras, las siluetas, se habían convertido en voces duras y precisas, cobrando más peso cuando se elevaron al aire:

 _"¿Por qué estando en medio de rosas demoníacas, tú estás cómodamente…?"_

 _"No deben fiarse de su apariencia, él es como las rosas de éste maldito jardín; un contenedor de veneno."_

Debatiéndose entre esa maraña de bramidos que reverberaban en su cabeza, empezó a sentir un dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si hilos le manipularan y lo estrangularan. Se dobló en dos, cayendo de bruces al piso como un títere roto, escuchando el crujido de sus huesos astillarse, mientras más imágenes lo seguían asaltando.

—¿Qué…? —intentó preguntarse, con las manos en su pecho tratando de calmar la algarabía que producía todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía.

 _"Serás una espléndida marioneta, Albafica_ —reconoció la voz—. _Aplastaré ese rostro que tanto te enorgullece."_

—Enorgu… ¿qué…? —repitió, escéptico, una palabra sin gloria que, más que atención, sólo provocaba silencio. Tenía la frente pegada al piso, sintiendo el frío calarle la piel sufriendo espasmos por toda esa lluvia de dolor, memorias, alucinaciones que no podía creer, convirtiendo su tiempo aliado en un enemigo.

 _"Disculpas las molestias…, Shion. Yo me encargaré de él."_

 _"Lastimas mi orgullo diciéndome hermoso, ¿quién te crees que eres para juzgarme de esa manera?"_

 _"¡Señor Albafica!"_

—Suficiente. —Se obligó a incorporarse, a pesar de opresor dolor que sentía en sus extremidades notando como la sangre había desaparecido. Concentró su basta determinación en un punto, sufrimiento todo lo que le estorbaba.

Todo pareció pestañar nuevamente, regresando a la realidad.

El dolor se esfumó.

Después una pausa, una voz que se suspendió en un susurro cuando unas últimas palabras que parecieron contener el sentido terminante de la despedida, el ilimitado valor del alivio, el significado inexorable de la soledad, se despidieron de él:

 _"Siempre estuve a lado de estas rosas venenosas pero, por primera vez… pienso que… son hermosas…"_

Su mente se despejó. Su alma regresó a su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a recuperar sus latidos.

La conmoción, el inesperado pánico le recorrieron el cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. No sólo le costó aclarar en su mente lo que había ocurrido, sino también lo que debía hacer a continuación. Tragó aire y combatió las ganas de vomitar.

No cobró conciencia de lo que había visto, pensaba que debía ser un choque a sus emociones debido a las horas insomnes, a las noticias desatadas, a los miedos ocultos bajo su piel. Le costó recuperar el aire que le habían encadenado a los pulmones, levantándose con un sudor le diluviándose por la sien, y tan fuerte como aquel puñetazo de imágenes, sintió una nueva presencia en su espalda.

Su determinación no flaqueó ante la fluctuación de sus tumultos de anomalías, girándose tan rápido que pudo desafiar a cualquier ley que lo definiera, haciendo aparecer finalmente su _Demon rose_ y apuntarla en dirección a la puerta. El anillo en su muñeca brilló, restaurando su uniforme en su cuerpo volviendo a vestirse de gala y dorado.

—Basta de juegos —rugió, dirigiendo su filo al cuello que latía vertiginosamente bajo su espada.

—¿Y cuándo mierdas empezamos a jugar? —intentó saber esa aparición.

Albafica contuvo la sorpresa, otro paréntesis, otro punto y aparte. Necesitaba una pausa, un segundo para normalizar al fin su respiración, sintiendo que tantos sobresaltos acabarían con dejarlo inconsciente en ese frío suelo.

Realizó un reconocimiento rápido, que la penumbra fuera su aliada siguiendo los contornos de aquella figura, desde las botas llenas de barro hasta la mata de cabello añil que goteaban agua en circunspección. Sus nervios aterrizaron a tierra y reconoció el perfil que se levantaba frente a él. No estaba seguro de la elección que tomó y que la percibía como una provocación al finalizar la afirmación que exigía una reacción.

Ya había pasado una vez, él no era hombre de cometer el mismo error dos veces. Menos de la misma forma.

No respondió, mientras usaba el silencio como facultad para imaginar su pregunta y posteriormente su respuesta. Pero tenía otras inquietudes dejando puntos ondeantes en su conciencia: ¿Era real? ¿O era otra de sus ofuscaciones?, podía abrir la creencia en que estaba empezando a perder el hilo de su cabeza.

—¿Manigoldo…? —lo pronunció despacio, dejando que se deshiciera en sus labios.

Éste pareció sonreír ampliamente, empapado totalmente de agua, con las manos alzadas a la altura del rostro, aun con las mortíferas espinas amenzando su garganta. Como siempre, sin mostrarle miedo a la muerte.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, cielito, ¿así es como recibes a todos? —ironizó con el fuerte acento que volvía cantarina su voz—. Ya veo porque nadie pasa por aquí.

Sus ojos no parecían engañarlos, sus oídos tampoco, su percepción le decía que… ¿era su compañero quien tenía en frente?

No sabía si era verdaderamente y no otra ilusión de lo irreal, otra jugarreta de las sombras sin rostro de su cabeza. Estaba cansado de tener que cuidarse las espaldas, de que por culpa de uno, desconfiara de otros.

—¿Cómo sé que eres tú? —Las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

—¿Qué clase de bienvenida es ésta? —añadió esas pocas palabras que intentaban resolver su propia sorpresa—. ¿Ni un beso? ¿Cómo diablos no sabes si soy yo? ¿Acaso tienes otro macho similar a mí? —La repetición, la lluvia de preguntas, todas le parecieron sarcásticas.

La respuesta se perdió en algún ducto de su garganta cuando todo su cuerpo, su racionabilidad, su firme lógica, pendían de un abismo que parecía querer tragárselo. Su convicción le dictaba que para estar colgando, era mejor caer. Si quería poner a prueba la realidad, ha de verse en la cuerda floja, como estaba hora mismo, probándose si podía juzgar a las verdades acróbatas.

Sin embargo, un roce en su espada le hizo regresar a esa habitación advirtiendo como "Manigoldo" se acercó a él y que la hoja le fuera cortando la piel en un arrebato digno de cuya identidad quería creer. Quiso apartar el arma de golpe.

El cuestionamiento llegó tan rápido como su vacilación, ¿y si no era él?

Escuchó un suspiro, y lo vio mirarse la nueva sangre que le abría un brote en el cuello.

—¿Te sirve mi identificación? ¿Mi placa? Eh, ¿una llamada del viejo? —Se señaló el corte—. ¿Esta sangre que es mi ADN?

Ante esas preguntas, sacudió la cabeza, ocultando los secretos que permanecían bajo las nieblas emocionales de su ser. Jugó en el trapecio, saltando al siguiente movimiento exigiendo la primera verdad.

—Deshaz el punto límite —ordenó con frialdad magnate, a pesar de sentir como las lágrimas que se le formaban con cada palabra. Se reprimió todo lo que pudo, como único modo de no hacer aquello que durante muchas noches había jurado que no volvería a hacer: llorar. Desde hacía varios años que no lo hacía, que se mostraba débil, que había transformado sus lágrimas en cromo sólido y las había ocultado en el mar de su orgullo.

—Maldito punto límite, regresa mis jodidas heridas infligidas por el salvaje que tengo como mi medio limón, alma gemela, esposito, ¡maltratador físico y psicológico! —enfatizó todas sus palabras señalándole con dedo acusador.

Pasaron segundos, y al igual como él había hecho anteriormente, la misma descarga de irradiación brilló en la piel del posible Manigoldo. No mostró nada diferente en su rostro, más que una barba reclamaba una línea en la mandíbula, y lo que quería ver, seguía escondido bajo el uniforme que lo vestía.

Descendió amenazadoramente la punta de _Demon Rose_ por todo el pecho, y lo escuchó tragar grueso, en el instante que la tela empezó a dividirse descubriendo lo suficiente para encontrar la única certeza que recordaba: Un vendaje producto de una anterior herida.

El poder del brazalete era real.

Su arma resbaló de su mano incrustándose en la madera, siendo aplastado por el único sostén de su alivio ligado por el arrepentimiento. Su cuerpo perdió la fuerza de sostenerlo necesitando buscar apoyo en sus rodillas, mirándose las manos que nuevamente habían atentado contra la vida de su compañero.

¿Cuántas veces más debía pasar por eso, a causa del mismo hombre?

—Lo siento… —No sabía si eso sería suficiente, se abrazó a sí mismo cansado de tener que luchar con la incertidumbre de saber a quién tenía en frente cuando una de sus funciones como líder de la brigada doce; era aquella—. Lo siento…, Manigoldo.

Escuchó unos pasos avivar los sonidos de las grietas de la madera y no levantó la vista, sintiéndolo agazaparse frente a él. El frío que destilaba su humedad le alertó la piel para sintiendo un abrazo del santo cuyos ojos sólo mostraban tranquilidad.

—Alba-chan..., ¿qué mierdas es esto? —Lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo y no encontró resistencia alguna—. No es que sea la primera vez que me atacas para que actúes así.

Y fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad, Albafica se vino abajo. No supo cuántas veces se disculpó, que le perdonara, que no volvería a pasar que, que por favor...

—¡Reacciona, por un demonio! —Esos brazos lo zarandearon con fuerza, con el frenesí agresivo que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así, mírame, maldita sea!

No hizo contacto visual, mientras todo dentro de él se sacudía en fuertes espasmos. Sintió como Manigoldo le llamaba, perdiéndose eb su propio mar de angustias ya le dejaba sin aire: Minos, su pasado, aquel extraño momento de dolor y voces, y ahora… otro giro malabarista: Manigoldo estaba allí.

—Perdóname —suplicó a media a voz y el italiano afirmó su abrazo ocultando ambos la cara en la dulce curva de sus cuellos.

Se mantuvieron así por un corto tiempo, con el voto de silencio que habían jurado sus labios, fue Manigoldo quien rompió el contacto y le atenazó sutilmente la barbilla para alzarle el rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo el gran altruista y orgulloso Albafica se arrodilla ante alguien? —cuestionó—. Ni en nuestra declaración de matrimonio —nótese el sarcasmo—, te arrodillaste.

Eso le agrietó aún más el pecho.

—Desde que perdí la noción de mi presente —se resignó a confesar, hundiéndosele en el pecho, sin fuerzas—. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Manigoldo. No puedo más.

No podía explicar las expresiones metafísicas del paraje lejano que vino hasta él, había una amenaza antigua ligándose a una situación que era de aspecto cotidiano, o eso creía. ¿O era que sufría de esquizofrenia? ¿Síndrome postraumático? ¿Tendría que abandonar su título para alistarse en un hospital para locos?

A cambio a todas sus cuestionamientos, a todos los "por qué", que no tenían respuesta pero aún se esforzaba por dárselas, Manigoldo le acarició el cabello con parsimonia.

—No serías el único que tiene esa certeza —consoló, a su manera. Lo apartó un poco, perforando la pared cristal de insondable azul que eran los ojos de Albafica, en tanto le barría la mejilla con la mano enguantada reconfortando cada palmo de quien la recibía—. El conejo loco se pregunta eso en la película de la mocosa que se pierde en el mundo ese donde los árboles juegan al té y las mariposas cogen en vuelo —La sonrisa que le brindó le inundó como una ola cálida, reconociendo la referencia en la adaptación del clásico _Alicia en el país de las maravillas—._ El secreto es, que los asesinos seriales lo están también. Así que no te preocupes.

Albafica, abstraído de su propia angustia, cerró los ojos cuando ese hombre pareció cerrar con atropello todo pasaje que lo torturaba. Cubrió la mano que estaba en su rostro, sintiendo la marea bajar y por fin recuperar el sentido de pertenencia con el cual se familiarizaba.

—La dice el padre de Alicia, no la liebre. —corrigió, sintiendo el aliento rozarle la nariz—. Y no es asesino serial, es: "las mejores personas lo están". ¿Qué clase de consuelo me estás dando?

Los segundos que normalmente se habrían agrupado en minutos en una progresión ordenada parecieron esparcirse como pétalos arrastrados por el viento, al momento que Manigoldo estalló en una carcajada que lo obligó a alejarse sosteniéndose el estómago. Albafica le miró detenidamente, sin explicarse cómo era posible que a pesar de que cada uno parecía funcionar en una órbita exclusiva, bastara que le miraba para regresarlo a su respectiva rotación.

La vehemencia se esfumó. Ya las palabras habían sido pronunciadas y todas las fuerzas evocadas e invocadas. Sólo necesitaba descansar… sólo lo necesitaba _a él_.

—Eres el peor consolador —añadió, al verlo recomponerse.

—Casi sonríes —le subrayó, sentándose frente a él luciendo esa sonrisa florentina, como si el gran mérito de provocarle ese gesto mereciera medallas a su nombre—. Puedo sobrevivir con ese título.

No consiguió refutar aquello.

Victorioso, un nuevo silencio bastó para darle el voto de la razón al italiano, estirando sus manos para rodear el rostro de su compañero. Creando una nueva cercanía, sin dejar de extraviarse en los ojos que develaban la lejanía que se abría detrás de sus pupilas. Manigoldo se encaminó a palpar esos labios con los suyos en un tacto que era como lo recordaba, etéreo al principio, dictatorial al final.

Envolviendo la mano húmeda que acariciaba su rostro, Albafica correspondió los únicos besos que le quemaban la boca, que le entibiaba los párpados y su calor le enardecía la piel. Había llamado a la memoria para reconstruirlo. Envió a su alma a buscarlo, y su alma volvió con él, con la respuesta verdadera que quien ahora se desvivía sobre su rostro; era al único que confió su corazón como refugio.

El frío había inundado la habitación en un segundo que los santos se olvidaron de los títulos y ensimismamientos al besarse bajo la inconsistente oscuridad. Se distanciaron sin poder extender más en el contacto, respirando vaho de nube por la baja y repentina temperatura.

—¿No me preguntarás cómo llegué tan rápido? —indagó Cáncer a un palmo de distancia.

Albafica sintió eso como déjà vu.

—Déjame adivinar —anticipó, aún cerca de sus labios—. Shion logró unificar al fin el campo de las teletransportaciones.

La respuesta condicionó las cejas del italiano en una sorpresa abrupta.

—¿Cómo mierdas lo sabes? —quiso saber, atrapado entre el asombro y el escepticismo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, un suspiro lento desvaneció la sonrisa que recién le había producido esa nueva calidez.

—Adiviné.

—No sabía que la adivinanza pertenecía a los dotes de los santos de Piscis —bromeó Manigoldo.

—Hasta yo podría sorprenderme —fue su respuesta y decidió no pensar más, cuando la esencia de lo real le volvía a acariciar los labios, bajando por su cuello rozando su piel.

Deseó sentirlo, deseó abrazarlo, deseó estar con él. Sin embargo, por ese momento debía posponer ese capricho propio y levantar la cabeza nuevamente.

—Manigoldo, hay algo que debo decirte. —asaltó aquel tema de sopetón—. Quiero que lo oigas de mi boca, antes de oírlo de otro.

Una ceja se enarcó en respuesta.

—¿Me dirás " _amorcito", "cielito", "cariño"_ o _"macho de mi vida"_? —intentó adivinar, sacándole un tic en la ceja a Albafica. Era impresionante como ese hombre multifacético lo obligaba a salir de las casillas de la seriedad—. Si es así, déjame prepararme psicológicamente o llamar al maldito bicho para que venga a rescatarme.

Negando con la cabeza, Albafica respiró lentamente, trazando una vía meteorológica de lo que estaba a punto de desatar.

— _Amor_ —se obligó a decir, casi haciendo un esfuerzo férreo que Manigoldo obviamente notó y se lo saboreó prensando los labios. Pero eso no duraría mucho, sabía que ni con eso, aliviaría la nueva ruptura que se abriría—: Minos ha regresado y, estuvo aquí.

La nube de romance se pinchó.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/A_ _ **:**_ ¿Es todo por hoy, sigan la sintonía de MissLouder en la próxima edición? x'D En este capítulo, Manigoldo apareció para hacerme feliz, porque mi mente necesitaba leerlo jaja, así que sí, ese último Manigoldo si era el real. Ya les despejé las dudas que tenían, y ahora podrán volver a sentarse a esperar por la actualización de acá x'D

 ** _A_** _claraciones_ _ **:**_ Las escenas que Albafica ve, son efectivamente del manga y obviamente son de enfrentamiento con Minos. Más adelante sabrán más sobre esto, pero sobre todo, estos nenes usarán esos choques de memorias como base para sus propósitos.

La parte sensorial de Alba-chan, la tomé por dos razones:

1) Como había dicho anteriormente, el poder sensorial de Afrodita gracias a las plantas fue de ptm es SOG.

2) Cuando Albafica habla con Manigoldo en su gaiden, y fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de Gioca.

Obviamente la referencia de "Las mejores personas lo están", es de la película de Tim Burton de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, que no sé porque se me ocurrió cuando la cosa venía destilando sangre XD!

Espero que les haya gustado a todos; en especial a **Banne** (ya te hice feliz, espero que hayas disfrutado de las feas uñas de tu titiritero(¿?) y Daena, amor, Manigoldo hará muy feliz a Alba y tendrán hijos (? XD ahora ya puedo responder el rol y cumplí con tus 2 exigencias x'D

 _¡Gracias nuevamente a los lectores mencionados anteriormente y a los invisibles que pasan por aquí que igual les agradezco que se molesten en cliquear en la historia!_


	4. Memorias Alzadas: Parte 1

**_N_** _otas_ : Sí, MissLouder está viva(¿?) jaja. Robando un espacio de tiempo a mis tareas para desahogarme escribiendo han traído este resultado. *Sonido de trompetas*

Gracias a todos los anteriores reviews que me han dejado, no he podido responderlos pero pronto lo haré, agradezco que aún se acuerden de mí (heart).

 ** _A_** _dvertencias_ : Mezcla de pasado, presente y más pasado(¿?) & Lime.

* * *

 ** _"_** _Los sentimientos son libres y no siguen normas de ninguna clase._ _ **"**_ _  
—_ **L** aura Gallego.

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **.**

 **M** emorias **A** lzadas

~ **P** arte 1~

 **.**

 _[Grecia, 5 años antes]_

 **"H** abía decidido que no le iba importar nada. Había jurado que no volvería a intentar comprender la despreciable vida humana que se corroía sus venas, para desecharse de la contaminación de humanidad que ese mundo no merecía.

Quiso salir de la cárcel llamada "santuario", porque necesitaba un aire que le hiciera olvidar cada clavo que le estaba traspasando la piel. La noticia de la devastación de su pueblo en Italia, había sido un golpe duro para él —donde apostaba toda su masculinidad potencial— que había sido los malditos seguidores de Hades como primera alerta de su regreso. Él había estado de frente con el rostro de la muerte, había visto sus ojos negros sin fondos y había sentido el miedo que inducía.

Todavía reservaba en su memoria el nombre de ese infeliz, sabía que un día lo buscaría y acabaría con su vida, por ser el primer causante de la destrucción de sus raíces. No era confirmado su existencia, pero él, más que nadie, era totalmente consciente que si una plaga con hilos caminaba por el mundo; ese infeliz que se hacía llamar _La muerte_ , también.

Y, como si no fuera poco tener que lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida de quienes había conocido en su tierra natal, ahora también tenía que luchar contra un sentimiento hacia una persona torcida que, para ser sinceros, no era más que arrojar trigo a un saco que estaba roto.

 _Albafica estaba destruido desde el día que lo conoció._

Frustrado, enojado consigo mismo, porque no podía culpar a nadie más, fue a esa taberna porque era el sitio ideal donde él podía sentir algo que le hiciera frente al fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Que los cortes y el escozor en su labio inferior le sirvieran para suplantar la insignificante tela que ocultaba un hueco que estaba vacío. Sólo quería un cambio de algún soplo productivo, hecho con la más rigurosa reserva de violencia que le sirviera de desahogo.

La demanda de peleas callejeras era tan natural que no cabían escrúpulos en su propio cubículo preparado, y más aún cuando Manigoldo carecía de todo cúmulo de rectitud santa. Esa noche una noticia, un nombre, una realidad le dificultaban la respiración, le rompían en pedazos de adentro y nadie veía como sus órganos se desgranaban en pedazos pequeños.

Atravesó a otro hombre con sus puños; el nudo en su garganta se estaba apretando y ya cualquier otra consideración pasaba a un segundo plano. Jugueteó con los pasajes de su cabeza para suprimir el ácido de furia que encendía sus venas.

Nunca se imaginó que la persona que entró a la taverna luciendo una capa que cubría su rostro, fuera nada más y nada menos que su queridísimo Albafica. Lo reconoció por el cabello celeste que se escapaba de su capucha, de la rosa que atrapaba entre sus dientes, y en la ferocidad de enfrentar a los restantes delincuentes que le faltaba por apalear. Dándole la espalda a las consecuencias resultantes de la saña italiana, tal y como Manigoldo había hecho en un pasado. Era divertido como el mundo daba vueltas para desorbitar cada jugada y voltearla en la mejor manera que se le pareciera.

Fue impresionante como la belleza superficial fue fácilmente subestimada, abriendo la brecha para que su compañero dejara a la sobrante horda repantigada en el suelo de bar, con un dueño alterado gritándoles que se fueran. Albafica había inclinado la cabeza en son de disculpa, para seguidamente tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo fuera de ese lugar. Sujetó su mano y el contacto de sus pieles los estremeció tanto a ambos que ninguno dijo nada, tal y como si se hubieran tragado la lengua.

El cielo aquella noche tenía una profunda luminosidad azul, tan nítida que parecía pintada, proporcionándole un toque a la sombra de los santos que iban de regreso, escoltados por los brazos de la brisa susurrándoles desde la costa. Manigoldo no le dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje, tampoco lo soltó y sólo realizó la pregunta que merecía letras de explicación, al rozar los límites de aquel sitio:

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—La granja de mi maestro. —se limitó a responder su compañero, mientras lo arrastraba hasta el interior del nido de espinas y colores célebres.

Entraron sin muchos preámbulos, observando como el recién nombrado santo de Piscis se despojaba de su capa blanca, revelando su propio uniforme de gala que se almizclaba entre negro y dorado.

—Al menos tuviste la decencia de quitarte las placas —se percató Albafica del uniforme del santo Cáncer, disponiéndose a entrar al calor de su propio hogar.

Por un momento, Manigoldo se reservó la respuesta por tener que luchar contra el sentimiento de envidia de aquella mundana pertenencia de un techo. Él no tenía un mísero cuadrilátero de bloques que pudiese llamar casa, ni antes ni después.

—No lo hice por desprestigiar a la orden, si es lo que piensas —respondió finalmente, observándolo pasearse entre su espacio alimentando unas brasas que parecían recién utilizadas—. Sencillamente me limité a no dejar huellas.

Albafica le dedicó una mirada de soslayo desde su sitio, con una pregunta o quizás réplica que se pensó mejor e intercambió su orden.

—Siéntate en el sofá y espérame aquí —le ordenó.

Hubo un contacto visual en esa noche velada que extravió sus festejos, unos segundos robados al tiempo cuando en su iris se excluía la amistad pero ninguno tenía el valor de dar el primer paso para el acercamiento.

Era más fácil huir. Era más sencillo dar la espalda, y eso era lo que hizo Albafica ocultando el color que sus mejillas habían recogido. Desde hacía ya un tiempo que esa persona estaba desorganizando el mundo que tanto le había costado construir, de la barrera que había puesto sobre todos, sólo por el orgullo de sentirse sucio. Porque tocar a alguien servía para transmitir un sentido de protección e instaurar una relación, imprescindible para hacer que se abriera y se explayara; él ya no estaba preparado para lastimar a otra persona.

Subió las escaleras con el corazón batiéndose dentro de su pecho, obligando a callarlo con el recuerdo de la herida en su orgullo que seguía en sanar. No podía dejar de pensar en el imán que era su compañero para él. Parecía una contienda de antónimos enfrentándose en respuesta de ver cuál prevalecía: Atracción, repulsión, atracción, repulsión…

Respiró hondo, y alzó la vista para despejar su cabeza, llamando a la mano helada que se aferró a su corazón, para solidificar cualquier sentimiento que pretendiese en salir. No podía volver a caer en las uñas de cualquier cupido mal inflado.

Regresó a la sala de la cabaña después de buscar el kit de primeros auxilios, preparándose mentalmente y repasando el plan de indiferencia que había trazado todo el camino de descenso de la escalera. Al llegar en último lugar al recibidor, encontró a Manigoldo sentando en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia un destino que su vista no alcanzaba. Tenía una expresión franca, ojos sin sorpresas y el aire decidido de quien piensa más en el futuro que en el pasado, a pesar que éste intentara jalarlo a su propia garganta de oscuridad.

Por un momento se dedicó a estudiarlo, pensando que podía ser apuesto sino fuera por la promesa de violencia que circundaba en cada poro de su piel, que parecía traspasar barreras y llegar hacia un lugar que…, cualquiera que fuera, Manigoldo prefería estar allá que donde estaba. Había oído los rumores en el santuario del ataque a Italia, todos conmocionados y exaltados, que fácilmente llegaron hasta él.

Albafica sabía que la zona atacada…, era el pueblo natal de su compañero.

Quiso saber si entre las tantas muertes, hubiese una persona que Manigoldo apreciaba. Aquel tipo que ocultaba tantos secretos a simple vista, que lo obligaba a cuántos más habría bajo las letras de su nombre. Con un efímero trayecto de misión, había descubierto uno de tantos misterios que Manigoldo ocultaba tras su fachada. Resultaba más sencillo recordar el montón de mentiras, su charlatanería, porque todas iban cargadas de cierta veracidad. Sabía que bastaba una sonrisa lánguida en su rostro, para que su sinceridad pasara desapercibida.

Y darle motivos para curiosear entre esa oscuridad, fue el primer ataque inconsciente de Manigoldo a la muralla que Albafica había levantado alrededor de su corazón."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a calma se disipó, como si hubiese estado reclusa dentro de un libro y éste hubiese sido cerrado de golpe. Manigoldo había perdido el control de si, desencadenando a una bestia con tan sólo la mención de un paulatino e insignificante nombre que los había unido, pero que en algún momento de sus años, quitaba un grano de arena de la edificación de su relación.

Albafica intentó hacerle entrar en razón, más meter las manos en agua hirviendo cuando él había encendido la estufa, era el más malsano suicidio.

Había sido una noche dura para los dos. Para Cáncer, porque odiaba tener que soportar el nombre de Minos en una sola línea. Para Piscis, porque no soportaba chocar contra lo inevitable y tener en frente lo que había invertido su solitaria vida. Sin dejar nunca de alimentar una esperanza que sólo el tiempo sabía empañar con paciencia.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —la pregunta descuartizó la cacofonía que hacían eco en la paredes, armonizados por la tormenta que dejaba caer su ira sobre los alrededores.

—Intenté decírtelo … —pretendió decir, antes de que su voz fuera cortada sin piedad con la mirada aguda que había recibido.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —repitió.

Bajó la cabeza soltando palabras, como si no soportara el peso de la culpa.

—El Patriarca me dijo hoy —se circunscribió a expresar, con el corazón llorando lágrimas de sangre al tener el deseo de gritarle que desde un principio quiso decirle.

—¿Antes de que te llamara? —La pregunta fue cubierta por unas palabras tan fría como la de los muertos que le heló la sangre a Albafica.

—Sí. —respondió, aún con la boca empastada haciendo que el monosílabo saliera con dificultad.

Manigoldo volvió a diluviar barbaridades que una persona podría usar su vida para decirlas. Se masajeaba el cabello con fuerza y caminaba de un lugar a otro en obvia irritación. Albafica deseaba acercarse, a sabiendas de lo pésima que era esa idea.

—¿Por qué te guardas tanto, Albafica? —le cuestionó Cáncer, y sintió como si con ello, le fuese arrojado un puñetazo al rostro. Cuanto deseó sentir en la boca el regusto dulzón de la sangre y no el sabor cáustico de la furia ajena—. ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

Ambas preguntas resonaron en sus oídos y tamborilearon el silencio haciéndole cerrar los ojos, en busca de una respuesta que de antemano sabía que no tenía. Si supiera ese italiano que más que cualquier otra acción anterior, le dolieron sus palabras, pronunciadas y patrocinadas con pura amargura.

Oyó un sonido rasposo que le abrió la piel, al verificar que era conocido por ser una risa irónica.

—Cómo detesto tu silencio. —Se dispuso a irse, virando en sus talones para salir en zancadas con toda esa erupción que dilataba cada sonda en su cerebro. Siempre era así. Siempre sería así. Albafica no cambiaría esa malparida personalidad de creerse la metamorfosis de los héroes de todas las historietas de comic, creyéndose que podía luchar con todo el mundo y sobrevivir sin ninguna herida. Olvidando a quiénes estaban a su lado.

A diferencia de ese orgulloso santo, él tenía un tope para colmarse de moscas y ya había conseguido que incluso lo sobrepasara. Porque para su maldita suerte quería a ese idiota, y era por ello que se reservaba las rabietas con los desplantes de éste cuando quería ser un hijo de puta. ¿Y se preguntaban por qué tenía una putrefacción por dentro?

Sus groserías eran sólo el olor pestilente de esa basura.

Sumergido en sus maldiciones internas, no percibió la mano que le sostuvo la muñeca con fuerza y le hizo girar con brusquedad, para encararse nuevamente, para enfrentarse hasta dictar el ganador. Albafica lo estrelló contra la pared que se levantaba detrás de su espalda, y su voz, finalmente estalló.

Le gritó que había intentado decírselo, que habían pasado tantas cosas en un lapso de siete horas que no supo por dónde empezar por no querer romper la pobre liberación que él le causaba. La discusión había abierto la puerta a los gritos, insultos y casi puños que hacían juego con los estruendos que se abrían en el cielo.

Ninguno se recriminaba ningún hecho, sólo sacaban dentro de si lo que habían ocultado.

En un momento de la pelea, cuando el italiano empujó y arrinconó a su compañero intercambiando posiciones, la situación giró lo suficiente para cambiar de escenario, de papel, de guion. Para guiarse por un verso que tenía sus párrafos volteados.

Sosteniéndolo de los hombros con fuerza, Manigoldo intentó extraer de la mirada suplicante de Albafica cada explicación que deseaba. Y lo único que consiguió fue estremecerse por su color, por la intensidad oceánicas de los anillos de sus pupilas, de… lo cerca que ya estaban el uno al otro, sosteniéndose la batalla visual.

—Yo sabía que me ocultabas una mierda —expresó, y la acritud de su propia confesión le cauterizó la lengua, mientras clavaba los dedos en los brazos de Piscis—. Yo lo sabía, Albafica. Pude notarlo en las pausas de tus respuestas, ¿y sabes por qué no te pregunté?

No le dio tiempo de responder, y aunque se lo diera, hubiese sido inútil hablar con las palabras pegadas al paladar. Sólo dejó que lo aprisionara contra la pared, le hundiera los dedos en los brazos y le sostuviera la mirada que parecía un tizón encendido.

—Porque esperabas que yo te dijera —habló en un hilo de voz Albafica, tan tenso que parecía a punto de quebrarse—. Prometimos que no volveríamos a meter ese nombre entre nosotros.

Manigoldo se calló, como si le hubiesen cosido la boca. Se observaron directamente, hundiendo el azul marino con el celeste, en el que se dijeron lo que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta. Fue un instante, un segundo, que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper, para arriesgarse a dar el primer paso de abrazarse con fuerza, pese a que lo estaban deseando con tanta intensidad que les dolía el corazón sólo de pensarlo.

Tal y como había sido en un pasado.

—¿Acaso no me crees, Manigoldo? —quiso saber y ahí el italiano supo, que si las cosas se daban así, nunca ganaría la batalla. Porque, al diablo Hades, ¿qué culpa tenía Albafica?

Con esa pregunta destellando en su cabeza, lo soltó lentamente dejando caer sus manos a sus costados. Quería acariciarle, tocarle, besarle, lo que fuera a esas alturas y su compañero le dio luz verde bajando la mirada, ocultando el cansancio que se adivinaba en sus facciones, que se sentía en su alma…

No pudo resistir más.

Levantó la mano para conseguir el espacio para acariciarle la mejilla, su propia piel reconoció el tacto, la textura donde se resbalaba y en como su benefactor cerraba los ojos, cediendo ante ella.

—Eso es lo peor, Albafica de Piscis —Abrió la boca en esa espera interminable, aproximándose en la demanda que ya no podía ser ignorada—, porque para mi desgracia, y para la tuya, si te creo.

Sin poder retenerla, a Albafica se le escapó una sonrisa al tiempo que cubría la mano que estaba sobre su rostro.

—Si esto es una desgracia, quiero morir en ella, Manigoldo de Cáncer —enunció antes de que, toda palabra, toda exaltación, todo furor, fuera suplantaba por el beso que sus labios buscaron con ansiedad animal, lanzándose con efervescencia sobre los brazos que juraron retenerlo si caía.

Manigoldo lo recibió, a pesar que ambos tenían secuelas de su última misión, olvidando aquello para tratar de hacerse uno con la persona que también se aferraba a él. Se besaron como desde un principio desearon, yéndose a un túnel sin luces mientras sus bocas expresaban sus confesiones en su propio lenguaje.

Sin duda al representante de la constelación de Piscis debían darle una condecoración como "retenedor de maremotos italianos", cuando éstos rompieran los cálculos meteorológicos, arruinando toda estimación climática. No supo cómo había logrado calmar a Manigoldo, cómo había evitado que no destrozara la habitación, que le dejara sordo y que ahora estuviera contra él, armándolo de nuevo.

Sólo imaginar el tener a Manigoldo así de cerca en ese espacio tan reducido, en ese momento fantástico de caricias de ensueño... Le erizaba la piel, le aceleraba los latidos del corazón que retumbaban en pitidos dentro de sus oídos. Despidiendo aquella boca con un sonido húmedo, Piscis logró abrir una brecha para llenarla con palabras.

—Eso es lo que quiere él, Manigoldo… —le seguía diciendo—. Que su presencia nos altere, nos haga discutir...

Con los dedos cayendo por toda la pendiente de la espalda de Albafica, el italiano respiró sobre su rostro, volviéndose a enamorar de esa persona con labios en forma de pétalos, jadeaban por la adrenalina que aún no apagaba sus motores.

—Y le daremos al maldito, todo lo contrario —Se separó de él y ya lo siguiente, fue la transferencia de sus emociones, a través de sus acciones. Lamentarse y vacilar en definitiva no eran atributos que Manigoldo empleara, su seguridad en sí mismo era tan firme como su orgullo.

Se encerraron en un segundo beso compartiendo aquel contacto que les hacía cosquilla en la lengua, abrazándose con tanta fuerza que podían arrancarse a pedazos la piel. Manigoldo no quiso esperar más, descendiendo sus manos por la cintura de Albafica con impaciencia, como si así marcara terreno. Pasando sus besos al cuello, arrebatarle las cadenitas de oro que se pendían desde en uno de los botones hasta al hombro, abrirle la gabardina para adentrarse a su piel.

No obtuvo negación, Piscis dejó que le mordiera cada centímetro, que escribiera su nombre en cada espacio que quisiera. Quería que le enturbiara los sentidos, que le dejara sin habla, que lo descociera con susurros. Porque él era tan salvaje como ese santo de la cuarta constelación, sólo que sabía llevar sus propias riendas.

Su cama se le había antojado pequeña, porque desde que había pasado por aquel pasaje de cruel burla, odiaba dormir solo en camas matrimoniales. Los siete años le habían enseñado a sobrellevar esa carga, pero que aún no lo toleraba del todo.

El clima pareció favorecer su nueva lucha y el frío les arrancaba volutas de sus propios alientos, debatiéndose en una disputa por remover la ropa que les estorbaba.

Las manos de Manigoldo fueron descubriéndoles los hombros lentamente, pasando sus dedos por la espalda, en medio de una necesidad de separar las uniones de los rompecabezas de sus uniformes.

—Alba... —jadeó subiendo a éste sobre su vientre, y que prensara las rodillas detrás de su espalda, ahora siendo Albafica quien le pasaba con su propia congoja la camisa por los brazos, deseando tocar su piel.

Reconocía que Manigoldo poseía una belleza muy diferente a la suya, a diferencia de él que era facial, la de ese italiano era física. Una que le despertaba instintos que en toda su vida permanecieron en hibernación.

Era un cuerpo que parecía un arte de hierro que hacía desfaceller cualquier esqueleto como si se tratase de mantequilla. A pesar que el suyo carecía de languidez, y tenía el apropiado endurecimiento en ciertas zonas... Simplemente el de Manigoldo le sentaba diferente. No era exagerada como la de Aldebarán, no era voluminosa como la de Aspros; la suya parecía tener su nata rudeza y gotas de su nacionalidad europea que la concluía como distinguida.

Se sabía de memoria la división cuadrática que se extendía en su abdomen, las líneas de los omóplatos, el grosor de los pectorales, los músculos que se apilaban en los brazos, el tacto de sus abrasivos labios se fundían los suyos y el color de piel que resaltaba cuando estaba sobre la suya.

En sus inicios había sido inmune a esa seducción, era invisible ante sus ojos a pesar que Manigoldo se paseaba sin vergüenza, en sus ocasiones, desnudo por la habitación que compartieron como reclutas.

No fue hasta que uno de esos entrenamientos que le habían dislocado el pie, toda esa invisible masa muscular cobró complexión y firmeza contra su abdomen en un tiempo donde Manigoldo le llevó en su espalda. Su pecho había sentido la dureza y la arrogante curva en su médula espinal que le hizo saborear un suspiro al instante en que la presión de sus pieles parecía desarmar sus pensamientos.

Esa noche, lo había soñado contra su cuerpo.

Sabía que Manigoldo era un fanático de cualquier deporte que le hiciera correr, saltar, patear, y era esa misma obsesión que había perfeccionado los dotes que ahora se gozaba fuera de las redes de sus uniformes.

Hubo ocasiones en que compartieron algunos juegos en los infinitos terrenos de la academia, y aunque ese italiano no destacaba como deportista por ser un holgazán que no se aplicaba como debía, sabía manejarse en los ambientes.

Tenía una resistencia un poco más amplia que la suya que, a pesar de ser sólo una minúscula calzada, solía drenarle el aliento en ese otro tipo de juego que aplicaban en las sábanas. Ese cuerpo se bañaba de sudor con rapidez, haciendo resbalosa y terriblemente enloquecedora la sensación de sus cuerpos deslizarse sobre el otro, convirtiéndolos en amasijos de pieles y gemidos. En su interior se reservaba el sentimiento que amaba cuando lo abrazaba con ímpetu, que cerniera sus fuertes brazos en su espalda y le exprimiera los pulmones. Que esa masa de concreto sobre su vientre, elevara el placer a máximas escalas.

Todo tal cual era ese momento, ese intervalo para ellos de poder amarse en privado, hablarse con gemidos, susurrarse sobre sus pieles todo aquello que sus almas ocultaban. Descargándose entre las zarpas de las primeras embestidas, buscado el mejor camino para abrirse hacia un destino que ambos necesitaban llegar.

Sus dedos se enlazaron, y sólo dejó que el peso que estaba sobre el suyo bastara para bajar una balanza que estaba desequilibrada. El sonido producto de sus bocas chocando transportó al santo de Piscis a un antiguo presente que construyó el actual gracias a ciertas innovaciones y mejoras. Pero que, seguía siendo el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **"E** mpezó a curar sus heridas, una a una, oyendo la ligera lluvia arañar los cristales.

Seguían sin decirse nada, ¿y qué podían intercambiar? ¿Qué cada uno era un idiota a su manera?

Sin embargo, a pesar de los hechos, a pesar de su pequeña molestia reservada para ese italiano, Albafica suspiró con una fuerte bocanada de aire que casi le sacó cada centígrado de la desilusión que arrastraba.

—No tienes que curarme si no quieres —Manigoldo dividió sus labios en dos para hablar—. Tampoco lo necesito. Ni te lo he pedido —añadió de último.

Llevándose una mano a la frente, el santo regido por los peces tomó otra gota de aire y le ambientara la paciencia.

—¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? ¿Te mandó el viejo? —continuó hablando Manigoldo, y en su rostro se cruzó una mueca de dolor cuando la aguja esterilizada atravesaba su piel.

Albafica recapacitó gracias a las respuestas que se escribieron en su mente. No creía tener la suficiente sinceridad para decirle que había ido por cuenta propia, que al igual que él estaba de fuga de la academia sólo porque en su interior latía el presentimiento de lo que había ocurrido.

—No debiste ir a ese lugar —Ni una verdad, ni una mentira. Creía que hablar haría el aire menos denso—. Pudiste haber muerto.

—Sabes que es imposible que ratas de alcantarillas como aquellas acaben conmigo.

—Ratas que te han dejado heridas infectadas —apuntó con la mirada fija en la espalda de éste, viendo las diferentes marcas que se ocultaban allí.

Sin poder mirarlo directamente, el italiano se guardó la sonrisa para otro momento. Era mejor esa posición, tenerlo a su espalda significaba que no vería su rostro, no intentaría descifrar el brillo que se extinguía en sus ojos, no lucharía contra el pensamiento que lo anhelaba...

Suspiró con pesar, estar con ese tipo sólo traía guerras internas para él, debía irse, o de lo contrario, no sabía hasta donde la sangre derramada en su pecho llegaría a pudrirse y obligarlo a hacer una locura.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó, y en cada una de sus letras se le escapó la ansiedad—. Tengo que irme a arreglar las cosas con el viejo.

—No —contestó Albafica sin desconcentrarse de su labor, siendo consciente que Manigoldo apretaba los dientes para no manifestar su ardor—. ¿Quieres que te aplique una anestesia?

Hubo un pesado silencio, tan cargante que Albafica empezaba a perder el aire y no sabía porque.

—No, sigue —El dolor físico sólo lo distraería y eso era lo que quería.

No necesitaba hablar de su propio dolor interno, no era necesario tampoco decir que odiaba no poder sanar la herida de aquel sujeto, no había suficiente peso para confesarle que tanta responsabilidad que estaban sumando a sus hombros lo estaba derrumbando. No podía hablarle que su propio pasado había saltado la línea de años que lo separaba del presente y ahora pretendía clavarle las uñas al cuello.

No podía, simplemente.

—Listo —anunció ecuánime Albafica, levantándose de su puesto.

Preso de sus emociones repentinas, en medio del silencio sofocante, Manigoldo cerró de nuevo sus ojos para evitar el derrame de algo que no podía dejar ir. No era para extrañar a la memoria sino para ignorarla, porque si no podía con ella, tenía que darle la espalda. Y uno de los causantes de sus peleas internas, era el hombre que se sumergía en la cocina como la sombra de un fantasma.

Decidió vestirse para marcharse de ahí, para irse lejos, para abandonar lo que ya estaba perdido. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, para tragarse cada maldición que quería clamar. Por su gente, por Albafica, por él. Sin embargo, con un chasquido de lengua, decidió irse por la vía que había considerado de un principio.

Debía irse, debía dejarlo ir.

Más adelante, en el secreto del cuarto de la alacena, Albafica se apretaba el pecho con fuerza, como si así pudiese contener sus propios latidos. No se explicaba porque Manigoldo causaba tantos destrozos dentro de él, porque hacía que le inundara un torrente de sensaciones: miedo, curiosidad, una extraña satisfacción.

«No entiendo por qué me siento tan atraído a él —pensó—. No entiendo esa reacción que provoca…, como si todo se sintiera familiar»

No había podido mirarlo a los ojos porque no quería encontrarse con las preguntas que éstos le transmitían. Manigoldo le ocultaba sus demonios, le escondía tantas cosas como lo hacía él también, y aún así, sentía el deseo impertinente de abrir esa caja de pandora.

Tenía la pertinaz codicia de buscar respuestas en cualquiera de esos ámbitos, a pesar del desastre que podría descubrir y que pensarlo dos veces, prácticamente lo paralizaba.

Eran compañeros de armas elegidos, quizás, antes que ellos tan siquiera se reclutasen a la orden de Athena, como si sus destinos estuviesen escritos. Como si sus vidas estuvieran enlazadas.

No tenía idea de si habían transcurrido segundos o minutos, un rato largo o corto, desde que había entrado a ese refugio en busca de un pobre consuelo de oscuridad. Tenía el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensaba que éste podría desprenderse de sus venas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y las manos le temblaban. No explicaba el comportamiento de su organismo, no consultaba una razón lógica para eso. No era normal.

No estaba acostumbrado que esa moribunda calidez le supiera agradable, que sus insultantes palabras y su reverberada esencia le dieran sentido a lo que en su vida consideraba innecesario. No podía caer en eso de nuevo… ¿De nuevo?

¿Había sentido eso antes?

¿Había sentido esa punzada en estómago que le robaba el aire en los momentos que Manigoldo estaba cerca?

¿Había sentido antes la disimulada emoción de verlo babeando por él?

¿Minos había despertado esas anomalías internas que no eran precisamente biológicas?

Exhaló y notó la sensación pegajosa del miedo manifestarse en sus manos trémulas. No podía permitirse caerse en el mismo hueco, en el mismo deseo que casi lo había destruido y en ese hoy a penas recogía las piezas. Ya no era humano para sentirlo, había decidido levantar una muralla de odio y orgullo alrededor de él para impedir el paso a intrusos. En par de años había sido efectiva, pero nunca predijo que ésta no soportara los ataques que Manigoldo lanzaba a cada bloque.

Se le antojaba complicado sentir miedo y a la vez atracción hacia la misma cosa, y lo preocupaba que, de alguna manera desconocida, resultara ser igual que él.

«No puedes quedarte ahí dentro para siempre —se dijo—. O sales para terminarlo con tus manos, o lo dejas entrar para darle la cara »

Cerró los ojos en busca de la mirada de hielo que se asemejaban a los suyos, llamando su recuerdo a su mente para serle frente en práctica, para después hacerlo en la realidad. El silencio había invadido la habitación, y que, aparte de su propio resuello, no se oía nada más. La adrenalina comenzó a palpitarle en la cabeza de forma abrumadora, y la imagen de su compañero se trazó palmo a palmo, recordando cada segundo que había convivido con él.

Su primera misión, sus encuentros, sus… "accidentes".

Percatándose de algo importante, se dio cuenta que la lluvia parecía haberse disipado, permitiéndole oír el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Y sabía quién se estaba yendo, haciendo que, por un breve instante, su corazón se olvidara de latir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a detonación de los cúmulos de placeres fue inminentes, y tras el conteo de tres rítmicas embestidas, el clímax cantó victoria sobre ellos. Esparciendo una de las muestras físicas de su éxtasis, práctico en un líquido espeso en el vientre de uno y en el interior del otro.

El concierto de jadeos dio su primera estrofa al derrumbarse en la cama, abrazados, uno sintiendo como el otro se calmaba en su interior, como si fueran unas brasas apagándose. Albafica le gustaba ese segundo cuando parecía que los cables del cerebro de Manigoldo se desconectaran. Le causaba cierta risa y, a su vez, le tocaba la última partícula de placer para dejarse caer sobre la almohada.

Cerró los ojos, refugiándose en la frágil penumbra, atrayendo al italiano a su pecho, en su oportunidad de pausa donde el mismo placer explotó, desmoronando sus sueños y deseos, en ese cuarto de horas que había sido sólo de ellos; un instante de regeneración total. Uno que rescataba sus mentes de la pérdida total, convirtiendo algo rutinario, en una droga. Y sólo se dieron cuenta de que estaban enganchados, hasta que ninguno funcionaba sin el otro.

El silencio llegó nuevamente a ellos, aquel que en sus ocasiones era la conclusión abrupta o el resumen de muchas de sus conversaciones; Hablar o maldecir, y ahora, ni la síntesis decían. Manigoldo había aprendido que silencio era el que podía romper, cual debía apreciar, como era justamente ese. Suspiró convirtiendo el aire expulsado, en una sonrisa dibujada en cada comisura de su boca, que no tardó en aparecer en los labios de Albafica al conocerse a ese santo de cabo a rabo.

—¿Qué tal si salimos un rato, Alba-chan? —Con su organismo recuperando el torque de sus engranajes, buscó el rostro de su compañero, notando como éste condicionaba sus cejas como si así expresara mejor su pregunta.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Eso en un sí? —inquirió alzando la ceja con cierta malicia—. El lugar es lo de menos, podemos guardar los uniformes en los brazaletes y nos perdernos como los tortolitos que somos.

Una leve sonrisa torció los labios que tenía en frente, llamándole la suficiente atención para que pasara desapercibida la mano que llegó hasta su rostro, siendo un soplo cálido de dedos que barrieron su piel, creando como reacción automática de acercarse lo suficiente.

—Está bien —aceptó en un susurro—. Pero principalmente, debemos hacer un par de cosas.

—No jodas, Alba-chan, no te atreverás a arruinar nuestra primera cita, _si debo mencionar_ —agregó en una mueca fatídica—, con cosas de la maldita orden.

—¿Me puedes dejar terminar? —Ahora fue Piscis quien frunció el ceño, transformando el "mágico momento", en la primera advertencia.

Manigoldo se guardó las réplicas, en preferencia justa de tener a su compañero abajo y totalmente desnudo que, la segunda opción de tenerlo arriba y con una espada en el cuello. Aunque poco le importaba, en muchas ocasiones se había enfrentado a los demonios de ese santo, había sido atravesado por sus espinas, y por sádico que lo catalogaran, consiguió también placer en ello.

—Bien —apremió Albafica, contorneándole los labios como si le dijera "Buen chico"—. Lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar como las personas _normales_ que somos de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿no crees, bolita de algodón? —añadió cierta tilde a una de sus palabras, acompasada de una nota de sarcasmo en su burla a los diminutivos afectuosos—. Y segundo, aún no amanece.

Sin contener la estridente carcajada que sacudió el recinto, Manigoldo se dejó ir con todos los hilos que se tensaban en su garganta por el intento de ser romántico de su compañero, más por el sarcasmo inducido que el esfuerzo de pretender serlo.

—Supongo que el orden superior de las cosas no es tanto. —Sonrió arropado por la antigua confianza, apresándolo entre sus brazos para remontarse en los hechos actuales, que sólo con el consuelo de estar uno sobre el otro, enredados entre sus pieles, le hacía soportar el sabor del recuerdo.

Y como pequeños destellos que pasaron por la mente de Albafica en su letanía de secretos ocultas bajo el antifaz de sus impenetrables ojos, le confesó todo lo que había ocurrido. Desde la noticia del patriarca, hasta el ataque a su hermano, y por supuesto, los extraños sueños que no podía dividir con una línea de lo surrealista a lo imaginario. Pero que, aún así, el hecho de verse vestido de sangre, así como el dolor de huesos astillándose que lo secundó después, no era algo que podía obviar tan fácilmente.

No creía que fuese una patraña de miedos hacia los enfrentamientos, y tal vez con un gran "quizás" de por medio, podía creer que podría ser una visión del futuro. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, temía que ese mensaje viniera del pasado.

—No estoy seguro de lo que haya sido. Pero sin duda…, era yo —Y finalizó con un suave desahogo que se escapó de sus labios, en un suspiro que le extrajo los pesares—. Quiero creer que ese extraño acontecimiento fue culpa de esas películas de gladiadores y caballeros que me obligaste a ver.

Manigoldo flexionó sus brazos para tocarle los labios, antes de materializar una pequeña curva que desligó una carcajada.

—Siendo una gran posibilidad, Alba-chan, déjame recordarte que la vimos hace dos jodidos y míseros meses. Apropiadamente sesenta días de abstinencia total —insinuó la protesta para seguidamente olvidar las bromas e irse al tema primordial—. Sea un sueño o no, no podemos comprobarlo. Sólo los malditos dioses saben en qué ciclo nos meten y porque. Si en un caso hipotético, esa mierda sea cierta, debes recordar que siguen siendo personas totalmente diferentes porque, hey, no puedes preguntárselo. Si estás teniendo esos recuerdos, alucinaciones o lo que sea, es porque algo debe significar. No creo que una indigestión o la película _gladiador_ te dé esas locas visiones de las que hablas.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees? —Albafica intentó buscar una respuesta que solventaran sus dudas—. ¿En verdad piensas que…?

—Pienso que es una advertencia —especificó con ligera voz, deslizando la sonrisa de su boca hasta desaparecerla—. Según el viejo, nuestras vidas se repiten constantemente por diferentes motivos que no me acuerdo —Hizo una mueca como si intentara acordarse que tras tres segundos después, se dictaminó el intento a fracaso—. En fin, después le preguntas, el hecho es que tienes que ver en lo que puede beneficiarte esa información. Sea la mierda que sea, debes ver el culo que la produce.

Meditando esas palabras e ignorando ese mal léxico empleado, tenía cierto sentido lo que decía, si lo veía por ese lado. A pesar de no creer con total peso el tema del ciclo de vidas pasadas, era ilógico tener memorias que no había vivido…

Era absurdo…

Muy dentro de él, sentía como si tuviera el alma colgada a un hilo ante la idea de mentirse así mismo e intentar cubrir el sol con un dedo. Porque si eso era cierto, ahora la primera pregunta era seguida por otras: ¿Una nueva batalla se avecinaba? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué querían decir?

—¿Tú crees que sea cierto, eso que dijo Asmita, sobre la posibilidad que vivimos en el pasado? —Tocó el tema tabú, después de cavilar las opciones y no decidirse por ninguna—. Es irrazonable, no tiene sentido. Cuando mueres, todo se acabó simplemente.

—La verdad, no me importa —Cáncer se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestro presente, no en un maldito pasado que, si debo mencionar, mi antecesor murió como todo un cabronazo rey.

Albafica enarcó una ceja.

—¿Leíste los expedientes?

—Me obligaron —reveló, utilizando su mano para removerle el cabello del rostro—. El viejo Hakurei y el mío, tienen esa obsesión de quinta con querer despertar el cosmos. Por su obviedad tuve en mis manos los escritos originales del patriarca del siglo XVIII y en como contó la guerra santa de aquel tiempo. Yo también me sorprendí al leer mi nombre, pero no me puse a pensar mucho en ello. Quizás tengamos los mismos nombres o constelaciones, pero para mi súper intelectual pensar, seguimos siendo personas diferentes. Sólo con la esencia de aquellos cadáveres. Y, ah, por supuesto —añadió de último momento—, nosotros estamos vivos y coleando los toros.

Albafica aguantó sin responder por un segundo, asimilando cada información que entraba a su cerebro. Hablar con Manigoldo a veces le sentaba tan liberador. Era como tocar el más delicado de los violines, que respondía a cada toque y vibración del arco… Había algo terriblemente cautivador en ese raro influir que tenía sobre las personas, hasta que todo terminaba cediendo ante sus llamativas intensiones. Parecía un hechizo que proyectaba la forma de su alma en una forma interesante, como si detuviera el momento; emitiendo sus propias ideas para tener como respuesta la reverberación esperada. Tal vez la más satisfactoria que todavía permitía una época tan mezquina y tan vulgar como era esa; una zafiamente carnal en sus placeres y enormemente vulgar a sus metas.

—Pienso que es como un eco desperdiciado. —añadió el italiano ante su falta de respuesta—. Hay cosas que son mejor no recordar, ¿no crees, amorcito ácido con fresas? Morir con los huesos rotos, no es algo que se merezca repetir dos veces.

—El portador de la armadura de Piscis del siglo XVIII, murió luchando contra un juez… —recordó Albafica, echándose el brazo en los ojos—. Creo que leeré de nuevo los registros… Al menos que todo sea anacronismos futuristas.

Manigoldo esbozó una extensa curva en sus comisuras, acariciándole la mejilla para que su calor le fortaleciera. Reflexionó un poco, y las palabras perdieron solidez dejando sólo sonidos sin volumen. Su mente se abrió para sus monólogos internos, cavilando en esa historia que desde mucho antes los santos de Athena existían para proteger al mundo de la tiranía de los dioses. Donde era obvio que todos aquellos que pertenecían a esa legión se ganaban un pasaje gratis a una de las prisiones del inframundo, encarcelando sus almas rebeldes por osarse a levantarse contras las deidades.

Sólo el alma de Pegaso era la única que reencarnaba constantemente cada dos siglos, al igual que su diosa; era relevante preguntarse si la muerte de Hades provocara que todas las almas atrapadas en cocytos, regresaran nuevamente. A pesar que los anteriores asesinos de dioses no tenían memorias de sus anteriores vidas, seguían teniendo la esencia. Algo estaba ocurriendo en ese siglo que esa vez fuera diferente.

Por ese motivo le creía a Albafica su relato, porque no era el único que manifestaba esas estúpidas expansiones de muertes pasadas. Era indiscutible que el despertar de sus memorias doradas podría traer el paso que los pondría sobre sus enemigos, sin embargo, ¿cuántos podrían soportar esa realidad?

—Nosotros hemos repetidos la reencarnación por más de setecientos años —habló Manigoldo, llamando la atención de su compañero que seguía bajo él—. ¿No es nuestra vida como un parpadeo en el calendario cósmico o algo así? Y a pesar de eso, nunca revivimos nuestras vivencias. Quizás ahora, lo que en verdad está volviendo, no son nuestras vidas como ocurrió en un pasado, sino las memorias de aquel entonces. La falta de cosmos y la muerte del dios del inframundo de basura barata puedan tener un enlace con todo eso.

Con un tiempo de análisis, Piscis comprendió lo que decía su compañero.

—Es poco probable, Manigoldo, ya he leído los registros y…

—Mira lo que obtuviste a cambio —lo interrumpió curveando las cejas—. Si leemos todo de nuevo, quizás podríamos recordar quienes fuimos y enlazarnos con el despertar del cosmos.

—¿Y si no? —cuestionó Albafica.

—¿Qué es lo que temes perder, por las bragas mojadas de las diosas? —trató de entender la tozudez del pisciano al no querer verse reflejado en personajes antiguos—. ¿Tiempo? ¿O no quieres aceptar lo que fuiste?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que todo eso sea cierto y no una estimulación de mi cerebro ante esas lecturas?

—Porque no eres el único que ha sentido familiaridad ante ciertas cosas.

Buscando un recuerdo en el techo, Albafica no quiso discutir más ese tema. Haciendo que Manigoldo se reclinara a la idea de tomarle el rostro y depositarle un largo beso que le dio chispazo a sus cables cuando un insustancial gemido se ahogó en la boca que se estaba engullendo.

—Olvídalo, no hablemos de eso ahora —musitó, arrancando en cada letra una bocanada de aire—. Aprovechemos de lo poco que tenemos ahora…

—Manigoldo… —jadeó su compañero, recuperando la concentración de su propio cerebro, deslizando las manos sobre las de su compañero prodigando caricias en suspiros de ligeros roces—. Estoy cansado… —suspiró, deseando de regreso aquellos labios sobre los suyos—. Estoy exhausto de que mi pasado vuelva a estar en las calles, que posiblemente otro de siglos atrás quieran decirnos algo. Estoy cansado de eso, quiero estar aquí, en mi presente, contigo. No quiero mirar atrás, juré que no volvería a serlo, que no volvería a lamentarme y aún así…

Un fuerte abrazo se cernió sobre el cuello de Albafica que por un segundo se olvidó de respirar. El oxígeno que le entraba le era tan soporífero y no era porque Cáncer le imposibilitaba la tarea de sus pulmones. La realidad le estaba empezando a restar movilidad a sus pensamientos.

—Eso no importa —murmuró Manigoldo, con una sonrisa media que supo ocultar—. Acabamos de tener una gran confesión, viejas de río y vendedores de avena… Es lo más cursi que me has dicho.

Manteniendo su alegre expresión, Cáncer le pasó los dedos por las finas hebras celestes, regando besos suaves en el cuello y resbalarse por la dulce espalda plateada de ese santo tan deseado por tantos, y sólo uno lo tenía. Recordaba el momento en que tuvieron su primera vez, cuanto había pasado desde aquel santiamén para el que estaban hoy. Porque en aquel entonces no se le exigía nada a quien estaba siendo construido trozo por trozo, encontrándose lo suficientemente destruidos como para armarse por sí solos.

Tenerse como estaban, era como su ritual de curación, como la anestesia de mucha de las heridas que vivían en el día, y la razón era; porque dejaban de pensar. Dejaban todo a un lado para permitirse ser una sola entidad a la que ellos mismos adoraban.

Empezaron a darse besos, a correrse los cabellos, regalarse caricias y compartir la intimidad que ahora tenía. Albafica se irguió un poco para acordonar mejor a su compañero entre sus piernas, con sus uñas se aferrándose a ese torso simbólico, rociando ligeras y fijas marcas sobre lo que era suyo, mientras se deslizaban hacia abajo, ya sin la razón que no alcanzaba para justificar, no cuando la satisfacción le inundaba los sentidos.

La sensación le hizo olvidar la tormenta que se deshacía a fuera, el hecho de haberse escapado de sus horas de trabajo; todo lo desecharon, y su mundo se redujo a estar juntos.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez, Alba? —habló Manigoldo, a sabiendas que ambos podrían tener la misma evocación—. Fue aquí, y con una maldita lluvia.

Ladeando la cabeza en esa coincidencia mental, Piscis le acunó el rostro en respuesta a afirmativa a sus pensamientos.

—Lo estaba haciendo, precisamente. —Y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en una invitación silenciosa, altiva y arrogante tal cual era su nombre—. Cinco años, un pestañeo.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/F_ : Poco a poco se sigue desenvolviendo la trama en torno a nuestros protagonistas, donde en este cap y el siguiente serán especiales de romance entre ellos. Y futuramente tendremos apariciones de más personajes, recuerden que si mi inspiración no se acaba cada pareja tendrá su momento de brillar. Disculpen si ven errores, no me dediqué a echarle una ojeada, simplemente lo terminé y publiqué para que sepan que sigo viva(¿?) jajaja

La idea de la reencarnación vino por varias cosas: La primera, que como saben muchos dicen que a pesar de no ser canon, Shaka es la reencarnación de Asmita. Así como lo puede ser Camus con Dégel y Kardia con Milo, es decir, sus esencias. Ahora, la reencarnación de memorias pero sin perder la esencia de lo que son entonces, vino por el hermoso manga de D. Gray-man. Sólo que aquí lo tomé de diferente manera, y debo subrayar que tampoco es que son los mismos, sólo están teniendo pequeños destellos de memorias de quienes fueron. Por eso esto es un Semi-Au :3 Algo enredado, pero poco tendrán más detalles.

Aquí en este cap tenemos dos cosillas relevantes que no sé quiénes se dieron cuenta:

1\. La destrucción del pueblo de Mani (tal cual el anime cuando fue conseguido por Sage) adaptado acá.

2\. El trauma de Alba-chan que esta vez tiene otro motivo que no es sangre xD

 ** _O_** _tra cosillas:_ Para los que quieren saber de NDT, no, no tengo absolutamente nada escrito. Ni el título jaja, este fue mi último semestre y apenas pude respirar en este día para terminar este capi que lo tenía rondando en la cabeza.

Gracias a por sus comentarios, y al intento de mi gemela en dejarme su apoyo también x'D.

No me extenderé mucho, más porque ahora no tengo mucho que decir o mejor dicho no tengo tiempo para hacerlo así que cualquier duda, ya saben a dónde van. Un beso a todas, y hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Memorias Alzadas: Parte 2

**_N_** _otas_ : Hola, querido fandom de Saint seiya. He aparecido, si alguien sabe quién soy, es un placer(? jajaj Sé que dije que dejaría descansar a ManiAlba, y lo hice, porque en mi móvil tengo como siete historias hechas de fandom diferentes cuando en un fin de semana me vi tres animes x'D.

 ** _A_** _dvertencias:_ Lemon (está ligero), lime y algo más… jaja. Romance tipo empalagoso. Y seguimos con Pasado/presente/pasado/presente. En ese orden está la historia para que no pierdan.

 ** _N_** _úmero de palabras_ : 10k+. Ya había dicho que no quería hacer capítulos largos, pero no quise cortar este capítulo. Pero ya los demás si serán más cortos.

* * *

 ** _"_** _La guerra es el arte de destruir a los hombres, la política es el arte de engañarlos._ _ **"**_

—Parménides de Elea

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **.**

 **M** emorias **A** lzadas.

~ **P** arte 2~

 **.**

 **«H** abía corrido hasta la salida para toparse con lo que ya era obvio; Manigoldo estaba por marcharse. El miedo le invadió las articulaciones y no sabía porque una parte de su ser, le gritaba que esa partida traía un _para siempre_ incluido. Por un momento las opciones que tenía frente a él, ninguna fue competentemente convincente para aceptar la dirección a la que apuntaban. Lo cual era extraño, irreal e incómodo, puesto que se suponía que eso debía alegrarle.

Se iba. Y él seguiría con su propósito sin distracciones.

No debía sentirse encarcelado de nuevo por las subyugadas emociones, por culpa de todos los revuelos que ese hombre le causaba, del desastre ardoroso que le provocaba en cada espacio, como si todo fuera hecho de brasas.

Le vio la espalda, y fue como si el mundo se le fuese volteado dejándolo en el sentido contrario de su aislamiento. Repentinamente un miedo estalló en su pecho, no queriendo quedarse solo dentro de ese agujero. Se dio cuenta que el sentimiento de opresión no lo abandonó del todo y pensaba que quizás era culpa de su propio recelo.

Ya cuando se convivía tanto con la luz, la oscuridad acechándole empezó a asustarle.

»La soledad es peligrosa, Albafica —había dicho su maestro—. En ocasiones es peor que la misma locura, ya que a veces, sólo está disfrazada de ella »

Eso en sí podía resultar resbaladizo; un trompicón para su conciencia, enviándolo a un abismo donde no podía dar marcha atrás, ignorando sus otros temores. Pero algo en su pecho, quizás poblado de infinitas telarañas, oculto en las sombras, dictaba que desde mucho antes; estaba dentro de ese peñasco. Y que ahora sólo estaba recordando las sombras que se escondían en los pasajes.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, convencido de que ya se preocupaba bastante por Manigoldo. Lo suficiente como para enterrar su miedo en la antigüedad de sus pensamientos. Ya no podía taparse los ojos y ver como se destruía así mismo.

Respiró hondo, erigiéndose en portavoz del descontento generado y bien disimulado tras su máscara sin expresión.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó finalmente.

Manigoldo seguía de pie frente a la puerta, porque esperaba que esa voz llegara hasta sus oídos. Por un momento deseó que Albafica se diera cuenta que ni él mismo podía darle respuesta al vórtice de mierda plagada de preguntas voladoras. Aquellas que lo acosaban y lo molestaban con su mal olor; hasta el punto de sofocarle hasta el mismo aire ficticio.

—Me largo —respondió con sequedad, palpando el marco de madera de la entrada—. Ya fue suficiente. Estoy cansado de esto —Giró su rostro para incrustarle su gélida mirada—. Y de todos ustedes.

Se cohibió especificar y delimitar el "de ti", porque sabía que no era necesario cuando su compañero le miraba con una ceja enarcada. Como si por acuerdo tácito cualquier pensamiento oscuro debía apartarse, Albafica recogió cada palabra con sus pautas, para conseguir la respuesta que lanzaría tras ver el verdadero mensaje que traía detrás.

—No eres el único asfixiado aquí. —fue directo al grano. Apretó los puños que se escondían en los bolsillos de su gabardina—. No eres el único que detesta no poder soportar el pasado.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mí? —Manigoldo dio vuelta para darle la estocada—. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?

—Lo suficiente para poder darle sentido a tu estado de ánimo —contestó ecuánime—. La única diferencia, es que yo no pretendo darle la espalda a mis caídas.

Una risa agría, como una burla mal vestida, inundó el aire.

—Qué curioso que digas eso, Piscis —Curveó las cejas inquisitivo, oscureciendo el cárdeno de sus ojos en frías agujas de hielo—. Ya que aislarte en tu maldito mundo, no es precisamente darle el frente que dices.

—Tengo mis métodos. —Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio, en una muestra de tregua que ese hombre no parecía entender.

—Y vaya que son efectivos —Se rió para darle peso a su sarcasmo, acompañándolo de una sensación de indignación que se habría convertido en una furia, sino se hubiera esforzado a dominarla—. En fin, no me importa. Ya tuve suficiente, era mi pueblo y fue masacrado, no hay nada que hacer.

—¿Y esa tu idea, entonces? —Enarcó la pregunta al igual que el gesto de su rostro—. ¿Cuál es tu opción para ignorar algo que sabes de antemano que no puedes? —Se acercó a él y, a pesar de sus propios límites, le barrió la lágrima que ya había dado su fuga en los párpados de Manigoldo.

Hubo un silencio que pareció eterno.

—No lo sé... —La voz se le quebró, junto con el nombre y el orgullo, apartándose de la mano que le quemaba por hacerle flaquear—. Maldita sea, ¿cómo esperas que yo lo sepa?

Albafica sintió que en su garganta se abría un hueco que se tragó su respuesta. Era una visión que sacudía su conciencia, por conocer de sobra el precio basto de las lágrimas que sólo saldaba una parte de sus adentros. Que sólo con ello, podían expresar lo que los destrozaba detrás de sus párpados. Por esa razón, y otras que prefirió no contabilizar, se quedó ahí.

Era el primer contacto que ejercía en años y no se percató de ello hasta que Manigoldo dejó caer el rostro en su hombro. Pensó que el acercamiento lo abrumaría, lo haría enloquecer por el instinto de sentirse sucio. Sin embargo, la ola de calidez que abrió sus alas en su interior, le hizo saborear un trozo de autonomía propia, que era extraño de sentirla de esa manera. No siempre tenía opciones para elegir en ese mundo de pocas vialidades.

Ese día hizo el primer roce donde podía tener vías abiertas para escapar, y aún así, se quedó allí... porque Manigoldo lo necesitaba. Porque él también necesitaba servirle de quizás apoyo invisible, casi fantasmal, porque no sabía religiosamente qué decir. ¿Existía una respuesta implícita para esa pregunta que parecía contener todas las incógnitas del universo?

Oyó ligeros gimoteos, mezclados con maldiciones entrecortadas que hicieron clic en su cabeza. Estaba experimentando algo que, quizás podía ser natural y ordinario, sino fuera de Manigoldo de quienes salían esos lamentos.

Algo palpitó en su interior, frío y doloroso, y tuvo que retener a una parte desesperada de su ser que ansiaba tomar aquel rostro para verlo con todas sus letras. Receloso por la masa de venas, hecha de compulsión que palpitaba dentro de él, se obligó a resistir. Era como luchar contra una marea, encadenándolo a una aprensión que lo sumergía en aguas profundas, sin posibilidad de salvación.

Sin embargo, acongojado en su serenidad, logró decir:

—Es la primera vez que te veo llorar..., Manigoldo. —susurró, sin contener el asombro de ver lo insólito.

Como si eso hubiese sido el punto que no debía tocar, Cáncer se apartó y le inyectó su penetrable mirada ahogada en lágrimas. A veces pensaba que tenía la habilidad de cambiar el color de ojos, acentuándose al cariz del matiz de su cabello.

—Sigo siendo un asqueroso humano —contestó, pasándose con rapidez la manga de la camisa por el rostro, para así ahuyentar los rastros de su debilidad—. Me siento ridículo.

Con un toque a su empolvado corazón, esa cáscara hueca que tenía como órgano vital que no contenía más que residuos, ese _noséqué_ que había estado vibrando, finalmente se encendió en la oscuridad. Un brillo, un latido, que despertó todo sus poros, toda su sangre, toda emoción que yacía dormida para darle movimiento a las tuercas que lo ensamblaban. Sus manos se levantaron, como la de un robot oxidado que chirriaba por el óxido, hasta que cubrió el rostro de Manigoldo y dejó que las palabras contenidas fluyeran.

—Puedo entender el sentimiento de impotencia, al no poder hacer nada —logró arrancar las palabras del hueco—. Puedo entender...

«...Esa parte humana que he odiado, pero que al final de cuentas, es parte de nosotros», logró completar en su mente ante que sus palabras se hundieran en el desértico silencio.

No tuvo réplica, sino un suspiro desollado. Uno que contenía un remolino de odio adverso hacia al personaje que fue el protagonista de desatar la muerte en el país de su amigo.

Nadie encontró a un culpable, pero Manigoldo podía hacerse la idea de quién podía ser. Porque era como un ser emergido desde lo más bajo que la sociedad desconocía, y eso era la ventaja principal que encontraba el enemigo. Su modo personal y destructivo de perderse, compaginado por un mundo que parecía apoyarlo al borrar sus huellas.

Sabía que sus enemigos eran seres invisibles que diariamente ocultaban su rostro, mientras sembraban pánico, miedo, dolor y muerte. Personas que les gustaba jugar con la vida ajena.

Una parte rota de Albafica coincidió con el lado que Manigoldo estaba mostrando, queriendo abrazarlo y olvidar todas las cicatrices que tenían mal cocidas al cerebro.

—Es curioso, ¿no crees? —dijo Manigoldo sin mostrar indicio de proseguir el discurso que se quebró a media página—. Ser sólo un eco que no recibe respuesta. Gritar en la oscuridad y ser ignorado hasta por la miserable consciencia.

Albafica no respondió de inmediato. Para nadie era un secreto que el santuario más que ser una ponente organización, protegida por las grandes naciones, era como el orfanato de buenos lujos que recogía a personas donde la vida había sido el psicoanalista que empujó todas las opciones al abismo. Devorando la confianza, sumiéndolos en un cubículo de ineptitud que los hizo confundir la soledad con hábito.

Pero el amor de Athena los recogió en su seno, los crió y les dio ese voto de seguir intentando lo que antes había sido imposible de ver. Abriendo escaleras que prometían el ascenso y salir de las alcantarillas a la que las circunstancias los hicieron arrastrarse.

Incluso él, estando en plena subida en aquella escalera, se había soltado de su agarre cayendo en la suciedad. Embarrándose de odio, sed de venganza y poco perdón para sí mismo. Y sin embargo, muchas personas, incluyendo a Manigoldo, bajando desde sus propias cimas para extenderle la mano y sacarlo de ese mar de porquerías. Aún le quedaban unas manchas escondidas entre los recónditos de su alma, y no las mostraba al público porque era algo que él mismo debía limpiar.

Ahora, en un giro repentino del terreno, llegó su turno de bajar de su trono y extender la mano. Devolver el favor.

Sus brazos se abrieron y atraparon a una presa que no le importaba se cazada. Sintió la sorpresa, manifestándose de forma tan patente que sus poros la percibieron, y su mano se posó detrás de la cabeza de Manigoldo para acercarlo a él.

—Eres mi hermano de armas —le dijo contra el oído, con rostro inexpresivo—. No olvides que tienes a un bando de este lado, luchando por la misma causa.

Manigoldo se entumeció en ese momento ante una declaracion quizás de inutilidad, obligándolo a morderse el labio por el peso de su arrebatada respuesta. Más no se retractó, ya se veía patético tratando de controlarse, peor se vería balbuceando.

—Por todo lo que resta, también estoy para cubrirte la espalda en esta guerra. —siguió, y sus dedos se movieron solos cuando le transmitieron unas caricias—. No te dejes derrumbar, Manigoldo. —Tomó una pausa larga. Después, pronunció las palabras que daban un minucioso pasaje a la eternidad, y que sólo a esa persona se lo estaba ofreciendo—: Ya sabes donde puedes apoyarte.

En otro momento, el italiano habría reaccionado de otra manera, habría utilizado su sarcasmo poco burócrata para evadirlo, pero en ese momento se sintió incapaz. Sus ojos y oídos estaban llenos de imágenes, perseguido por el augurio de la muerte y de la terrible sensación de derrota que lo seguía desde la tarde casi insomne.

Levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuerpo de Albafica. Aceptaría ese ofrecimiento por ahora, dejándose caer y que éste le sostuviera.

Porque ese sería su último día juntos»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** e despertó primero que él, viendo a las luces del prematuro amanecer enviar a las sombras a refugiarse en los rincones que mejor las recibiera. El frío aún permanecía en suspensión en cada resquicio del aire, apoyando a los vientos juguetones y silbantes que chocaban contra la estructura de la casa.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de Manigoldo, su cuerpo estaba envuelto por su brazo protector, haciendo que la desnudez que ambos compartían fuera un deslice por la humedad, acompasada por la del ambiente. Las oscuras pestañas añiles le rozaban la frente, y alzando un poco la cabeza, deseó poder dibujar la forma del rostro con el dedo.

Quiso darle definición y sentido al peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Manigoldo, que parecía equilibrarlo dentro de una balanza. Facilitándole el poder de entender la sensación de su piel contra la suya, haciendo un extraño juego, así como otras simplicidades que sólo ese diccionario de cursilerías tenía.

Ya estaba dentro de una órbita de calor, tan equitativamente gratificante que no quiso levantarse por los venideros minutos. La mano de Manigoldo distraídamente acariciaba su espalda desnuda paseándose por la nuca, enredándose con los cabellos en su camino hacia los omóplatos, cubiertos por su nata palidez como si hubiese sido tallado en nieve.

Oía el constante latido cardíaco contra su oreja, lento pasible, y sus dedos se curvearon sobre la piel morena, aferrándose a él como si alguien hubiese tirado hacia atrás. Le gustaba el cuerpo de Manigoldo por muchas razones, pero el motivo por el cual compartía un lado en la cama con él, era por la tranquilidad que le proporcionaban sus brazos. Aun cuando tenía que soportar su explosiva personalidad, y tener que lidiar con tantas atrocidades que no aceptaba ni de su persona. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse cómo era que estaba con alguien así.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos con el pensamiento que, a veces, los enigmas se veían mejores con sus signos de interrogación pululando.

Sin demasiadas ganas se fue despegando poco a poco, cuidando no despertarlo se incorporó de la cama. Sus uniformes yacían repartidos por toda la madera como si fuera una concentración que disfrutó del concierto que fueron sus gemidos, su encuentro y su propio momento. La simple evocación le prensó una vena de la sien, debía aprender a callarlos un poco más, lo cual era difícil cuando Manigoldo se sabía manejar dentro de su cuerpo, conociendo qué cuerda tocar para sacarle sonido.

Eso conllevaba una consecuencia desgarbada de razón, porque aprendió a amar lo que antes le aterraba. El placer que le había cogido al sexo ya no tenía precedentes y números para darle un límite. Su cuerpo se adaptó al de Manigoldo, a la anchura de su hombría, a la soberbia de sacudirle el polvo de su garganta y al relativo sudor que lo perlaba como si fuera de cristal. Echó una mirada a un lado y lo vio profundamente dormido, con una sábana ocultando aquello que con tenerlo dentro le provocaba decir cosas que en pleno uso de sus facultades no haría. Como esa palabra tan significativa por la unión y contrato de sus letras, que le era difícil extraer de sus cuerdas vocales: Un «te quiero», por ejemplo.

Él lo sentía, demasiado de hecho, pero era tan pesado como una barra de hierro que no tenía la fuerza de levantar. Se levantó de la cama rescatando su camisa o la de Manigoldo, era igual, no le importaba en realidad. Se la pasó por los brazos para darle un poco de calor a su piel y a los escalofríos que se le inyectaron al levantarse de la cama.

El perfume que emanó de la tela le dio propietario a esa prenda, y eso sólo le dio una razón más para dejársela cubriendo lo necesario de su cuerpo. Su cabello cayó en un oscilante bamboleo al echarlo para atrás, permitiendo que el ambiente le pusiera lo pies en tierra.

Tuvo la voluntad de considerar tal vez, en recoger todas sus pertenencias y, quién sabe, ordenarlas pulcramente en una silla, pero él no se consideraba la mujer de la relación para hacer eso. Que dejara que Manigoldo estuviera arriba era simple designación propia, quizás podría pensar en el cambio de roles cuando su necesidad de tenerlo dentro y no fuera, mermara su cantidad. Más tarde lo obligaría a limpiar la habitación y plantearle el mandato en la cama.

Sonrió, aunque no puso el alma en ello. Le causó cierta curiosidad como su compañero tomaría eso. Imaginarse los gritos y réplicas en excesivo volumen le anticipó un dolor de cabeza que no deseaba experimentar.

Por el momento, se conformó con las piezas como estaban. Sabía que sería una guerra campal, y por el momento tuvo suficiente de confrontaciones y parches de sangre. No quería pensar que su relación estaba colgando en un hilo y ellos se balanceaban como elefantes, en ese dicho tan infantil que no sabía porque se comparaba con eso.

La verdad, si abría su cerebro para dejar escapar las reflexiones que se escondían allí, temía que su propio orgullo se encargara de destruir esas infraestructuras que juntos construyeron.

Miró por la ventana, estaban en la misma temporada de aquel día.

 _Albafica aún recordaba esa noche de lluvia…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« **S** e habían acomodado en la cama matrimonial de su maestro, aquella que ya no tenía un olor para recordar más que de las insípidas rosas. Se ocultaron tras el velo de la lluvia, de todo aire público que lo avergonzara, y sólo así; Manigoldo finalmente se dejó ver, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas silenciosas.

No le preguntó por su dolor, sólo estuvo ahí para sostenerlo. Soltó todas las que pudo sobre su pecho, hasta que se vació y no quedó nada más.

Fue la última vez que lo hizo.

Recordó el tiempo en que Manigoldo había estado para él en su encierro en las mazmorras del santuario, llorando con gran abatimiento el peso de la humillación que Minos osó a pisotearle. De escupirle en la cara y mofarse en público por ello. La simple memoria, desfigurada y podrida, le erizaba la piel.

Ahora, en ese tiempo, él abrazaba con la misma aura protectora que Manigoldo empleó, transmitiéndole un poco de calor. No creía que fuera suficiente, nunca lo era cuando los sentimientos calcinantes quemaban todo razonamiento; hasta que sólo dejaba escombros, lágrimas en vez de cenizas y, el amargo gustillo de la palabra «muerte» en los oídos.

La noche seguía incesante en el cielo, mientras que dos santos se tejían las grietas de su pasado a base de un hilo frágil, que no sabía cuánto soportaría el peso de la pérdida. Era difícil establecer una línea imaginaria que los dividiera de la realidad, apartarlos de lo que se adhería a sus pieles y ocultarlos en el consuelo del silencio un par de horas.

Se suponía que estaba ahí para eso, que se había permitido tener contacto con otro ser humano porque éste lo necesitaba. Aunque en una parte, muy en el fondo de su ser, había algo campaneando tratando de decirle que él también lo necesitaba.

Se supone que su plan, su estrategia principal, constaba de ser sencillamente apoyo y no dejarse influenciar por el efecto. Pero fue un iluso al creerse capaz de ignorar el temblor de sus poros, sus latidos pecho a pecho, y el extraño roce que parecía despertar cadáveres de recuerdos en su mente. Neutralizando su razón, su distancia e incluso a él mismo cuando después, simplemente después... pasó lo que tenía que pasar y, que ninguno de los dos, pudo controlar.

Lentamente, Manigoldo se alzó en la oscuridad apoyándose con las palmas a los costados de su cabeza, observándole como si fuera un espectro divino. Se aproximó a sus labios y allí se estacionó dejando un delicado barrido, como si lo invitara a acompañarlo a esa caverna de terreno baldío del cual ya conocía los peñascos, y conjeturas que ocultaban pesadillas, cuyo miedo aún trepaba a su cama.

Manigoldo empezó a desarmarlo con besos cortos, deslizarse sobre sus brazos hasta detenerse sobre su cuerpo. Entreabriendo los labios, encontrando un nuevo toque que se postergó por un tiempo, como si fuera un beso inocente de niños. Tímido, receloso, con mucha cautela para no romper el hielo que ya estaba resquebrajándose.

La mano de Albafica rozó el pecho del italiano y éste se pegó más hacia él, sin profundizar del todo, sin desear ahogarse. No ahora, no cuando apenas soportaban la orilla. Fue el mismo Albafica quien detuvo lo demás, pendientes y desvíos, que lo alejaban de su razón. Rompió el contacto, tratando de replantearse la situación.

—No, Manigoldo… —musitó—. No…

—¿…puedo tocarte? —intentó adivinar él, sin parecer decepcionado. Había llamado, tocado a la puerta de aquel corazón sumergido en la sombras y recibido una respuesta. Una mano extendida que pedía a gritos escaparse ya de ese hoyo.

—No, no es eso —dijo, como si la pregunta no la hubiese previsto—. Es sólo que yo… —Tomó fuerzas invisibles y nuevamente solidificó su corazón. Las defensas se alzaron en el fondo de sus ojos, ocultando su breve momento de vulnerabilidad—. Yo no tengo nada que brindar a cambio. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecer.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Manigoldo destruyó totalmente su última defensa, notando que se le curvaba involuntariamente la boca en las comisuras, en un amago de sonrisa. Destrozó su alternativa de negarse a aquello, a ese miedo de tener que volver a sentir como le masticaban y despertarse viéndose la piel carneada.

—Yo no estoy pidiéndote un pago, Alba-chan —le dio una media sonrisa, una que parecía tener un valor congénito en su propia definición.

En la mirada de Albafica se evaporó el sentimiento de remordimiento, al encontrar cierto consuelo en el reflejo de aquellas recónditas pupilas, como si Manigoldo hubiese preparado un espacio para su nombre dentro de sí. Pero, ¿y él? No tenía más que escombros y vestigios de su dignidad.

—Esto no es un trueque, Alba. Debes aprender ello.

Y con eso, con la sinceridad inesperadamente oculta, sabía que había perdido. Una vez más, se dejaría caer y esperaba que los golpes no le dejaran lisiado de por vida. Ya tenía suficiente con tener ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza de su propia belleza.

Todo su temor se esfumó y decidió saltar una vez más hacia el vacío. Se sumergió en esa boca de dientes que sabía que le perforarían, pero ya no le importaba mancharse de sangre. Ya no le importaba las cicatrices que podría dejarle. No tenía piel limpia que proteger.

Las caricias que iniciaron con toques en agua clara, empezaron a sumergirlos en ese lago que de antemano no aseguraba fondo, pero que aún así saltó hacia él. Manigoldo regresó a su boca como un vahído de viento, susurrando, anticipándolo con el aliento y recibirlo. Adentrándose como si la conociera desde tiempos antiguos, presionando ligeramente su mandíbula para invitarlo a abrirla un poco más. Sintió como si todos sus huesos palpitaran, como si toda su piel reaccionara en tendencia y no supo en qué momento había levantado sus brazos para rodearle el cuello.

Dejó que sus manos se movieran libremente sobre las curvas de los brazos de ese italiano, por la pendiente del pecho, trazando los bordes de los músculos. Se deslizó hacia fuera para rodearle los costados, hasta que tuvo la camiseta arrugada entre los dedos.

Era como si su cuerpo reconociera sus manos, su acento italiano, su descarada sonrisa...

Era como si todo fuera familiar...

Pero..., ¿por qué?, nunca había estado con él. Sus besos eran como una tormenta, que dejaba en ruinas de cada razonamiento que tuvo en su cabeza. Arrastrándolo fuera de su escondrijo y librándolo de su caparazón. Y sin embargo, poco le importaba. Ya no tenía nada de que valerse, estaba en pedazos, ¿qué más podía perder?

Eran jóvenes, ninguno llegaba a la veintena de edad, casi niños que obligaron a ser adultos y ahí estaban; mirándose, valiéndose de las expresiones que sólo en ese acto salían a la luz.

Manigoldo le mordió delicadamente el labio inferior, y un gemido amenazó con alzarse desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Uno que repentinamente empezó a impacientarlo. Sentía la sonrisa satisfecha trasladarse a sus labios, con los dedos de aquel santo regido por Cáncer desabotonando su camisa.

Le abrió con parsimonia cada botón, revelando la lividez de su piel como si fuera una figura de yeso, enmarcada para decorar un nombre divino. El frío le despertó los poros, y sin deseos de quedarse atrás, porque ya sabía que no podía detenerse, Albafica metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Manigoldo donde sus yemas se sorprendieron al acariciar la calidez celestial oculta bajo ésta.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, como unas alas que se movían frenéticas dentro de una jaula, mientras sentía aquel peso amortiguando el suyo. Manigoldo jadeó en sus labios, los músculos contrayéndose en una repentina descarga de escalofrío que le provocó el toque de sus dedos fríos. Despabilando el momento, para notar como ya le había descubierto el pecho y su piel de sal caída se reflejaba bajo la gabardina negra.

Su cuerpo reaccionó ante las manos que ahora lo tocaban, haciendo palpitar la sangre en sus oídos y no pudo tragarse el gemido cuando el italiano hincó con sutileza los dientes en el cuello. Tuvo que incrustarle las uñas, en un grito interno de calcinante calor, en combinación de sentir el bulto que se escondía en los pantalones y que percibía perfectamente.

El nombre de Manigoldo se le escapó de los labios. Era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba de esa manera, con esa necesidad, con esa estructura de letras que salieron de su garganta. No le gustó para nada el resultado, optando por morderse el labio y maldecirse por ello.

El cabello le cayó como una suave catarata detrás de su espalda, el en instante que su cabeza tocó la almohada y sus piernas abiertas recibieron al italiano que se coló por ellas. La presión de los pantalones era casi un suplicio, haciendo que en los segundos siguientes ambos se encontraran desabrochando las correas que los ataban a la vestidura. Deslizándose las últimas prendas, hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron sin barreras al tocarse.

Tuvo miedo por un instante al descubrierse las zonas bajas que tanto habían esclavizado, y tan rápido como llegó su inseguridad, de esa misma forma se fue. Todo gracias a la mirada de condolencia que lo abrigó como si fuera un bebé, como si entendiera su dolor, como si compartiera sus heridas.

Desde ese momento supo que, sea cual fuese el resultado de ese desmoronamiento, Manigoldo también se vendría abajo con él. Cerró los ojos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un arte extraño de lazos de pieles. Cada terminación nerviosa vibraba y crepitaba, moldeando sus cuerpos formando la pieza completa.

Finalmente, otra persona entró por segunda vez dentro de él. En el refugio de su identidad, penetrando no sólo su cuerpo sino también su soledad; ese castillo donde se había escondido los dos últimos años.

Fue delicado, pero su interior fue expandiéndose poco a poco arrancándole un sonido a sus cuerdas vocales cuan más terreno domaba. Creyó que luego vendría la explosión, pero Manigoldo lo distrajo del dolor con besos, caricias, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Le acarició los muslos, se movió lento y le barrió la sien con un beso. Casi preguntándole si estaba bien. Pero no lo hizo, se calló y se detuvo al percartarse del dolor que se le adivinaban en las facciones.

Éste prefirió ir más lento, no tenía por qué tener prisa. No tenía una meta a la cual llegar, ni tampoco perseguir un destino que tampoco tenía sentido. Con las manos le recorrió el rostro, rozando su belleza, acomodándose dentro de sus piernas al tiempo que lo consentía con toques. Albafica cruzó las piernas detrás de la espalda, sin poder negar que la pasión de Manigoldo lo dejó sin aliento, con esas manos expertas que viajaban por su cuerpo trazando fascinantes círculos sobre cada superficie. Era su segunda experiencia sexual, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, tuvo ese imperioso pensamiento colegial. La primera vez había sufrido todo, Minos no tuvo piedad de él a pesar de ser su primera vez. Abrió cada puerta, con tanta fuerza que sangró sin remedio, arrancándole las lágrimas como si le quitaran las uñas.

Y al final lo había abandonado, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

—¿Es tu primera vez? —la pregunta se balanceó en el aire unos segundos, antes que Albafica negara con la cabeza.

—Pero tampoco lo he practicado desde entonces.

Dejando espacio a cualquier argumento que decidiera añadir, Manigoldo sonrió de medio lado, provocando que el corazón de Albafica olvidara latir por un momento. Deteniéndolo por el rostro expresivo que tenía, esos ojos que daban la sensación de poder entrar en las personas y atravesar las paredes sin esfuerzo.

No dijo nada más en voz alta. En cambio, Albafica exteriorizó ese temor súbito que estaba instalado en su interior, y Manigoldo supiera a lo que debía enfrentarse si quería llegar a él. Y todo fue tan locuaz, que sus barajas de jugadas se esparcieron en el suelo de su propia cabeza, al sentir una ráfaga de caricia en su mejilla.

—Nunca dejes que el enemigo vea a través de tu debilidad. —le susurró tan suave que su voz pudo confundirse con los gritos de la lluvia.

—Es decir que, ¿eres mi enemigo?

Ensanchando una curva en su labio, se acercó para besarlo. Susurrándole en el silencio un " _Todos somos enemigos_ ". Inesperadamente con ello, Albafica se encontró con una sonrisa se debatiéndose en sus labios.

Los movimientos siguieron su vaivén lento, como un suave bamboleo que ahogaba a Albafica. Pronto, se vio incrustándole las uñas en los brazos, con la boca abierta y una lucha con su propio organismo que le exigía un cambio de nivel.

El dolor se convirtió en un galimatías entremezclándose con un extraño cosquilleo, que podía confundir con placer y que no entendía del todo. No fue como lo imaginó, porque tampoco se consideraba masoquista para tenerle gusto al sufrimiento. Aquel que despertaba pequeñas lágrimas, porque al fin y al cabo estaban profanando una mina que no tenía mucha profundidad.

Sintió las manos de Manigoldo en su espalda, ayudándolo a incorporarse y juntar sus frentes. Compartiendo aliento contra aliento, y el calor que se abría y cerraba en finas grietas de sus organismos. Estar de esa manera, juntos dentro de ese contexto de palabra, hizo que ese chico de belleza innata, se separara de todo lo que estorbaba para disfrutar del dulce regaliz que se vendían en esos labios.

Le cubrió la mejilla rebalando sus dedos por los pequeños cortes que Manigoldo tenía, entendiendo que ese sujeto era un amasijo comprimido de pasión y éxtasis que contagiaba a todo lo que tocaba, y sin quedar él exento, sintió como su propio cuerpo respondía a los llamados del otro.

Manigoldo se apartó del interior sus piernas para situarse a un lado y arremeter nuevamente. Pegando la espalda de Albafica a su pecho, e irle besando el cuello mientras sus caderas se movían en coro con la otra. Piscis no contuvo los pequeños gemidos, y de un instante a otro momento, ya no le parecía suficiente.

Apretó las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio sintiendo a su cuerpo acostumbrarse a la intromisión, a los besos dejado sobre su piel, a enlazar sus dedos con ese individuo y no asustarse con el tacto. Quizás todo subyugaba una treta extraña que aun no lo lograba entender, pero lo cierto era que empezó a disfrutar ese momento.

Se giró en la cama sorprendiendo a Manigoldo, y se sentó en su regazo, viendo como éste no ocultó la sonrisa sosteniéndole entre sus manos esa equidad de placer contenida en una masa voluble, empezando a introducírselo con deliberada lentitud.

Varios jadeos se le escaparon, y ya después se encontraba elevando sus caderas para inducirse más en ese arte de colores exóticos. Manigoldo se incorporó, rodeándolo con un brazo con evidente fuerza para apoyarlo más en él y con la otra mano le tomó del muslo derecho para ayudarlo a dirigir esa cabalgada. Albafica le pasó el brazo por el cuello y con ello, se volvieron una sola composición de entidad.

Sin apartarse demasiado de sus bocas, la sincronización los hizo sonreír al encontrarse ya jadeando por las alteradas pulsaciones cardíacas. Los dedos de Manigoldo dejaban marcas carmesí por donde pasaban, dándole color a esa figura hecha de nieve, en el segundo que las embestidas se hicieron más enérgicas. Con el cabello estorbándole en la espalda, Albafica lo agarró y se lo desparramó en hombro, llenando su pecho de una lluvia celeste que se adhería al sudor de su piel. Su compañero complacido como lucía esa enmarcación, las estocadas mantuvieron su ritmo y, otro, en su erecto miembro cuando por fin se acordó de ese amiguito.

Masturbándolo sin clemencia, Albafica no supo en qué momento unas nubes negras, empezaron a desenfocar su vista. Todo era una concentración que ya no podía contener, reprimir ni ocultar el gemido, porque no podía intervenir entre los jadeos que se escapaban de su garganta. Los sonidos se le agolpaban en la lengua, y el desenfrenado cosquilleo, desorientaba hasta las partículas más rígidas de su cabeza.

Ya estaba en su límite y Manigoldo lo pudo suponer al frotarse más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que su interior se contraía. Unos besos más y toda esa aeronave de placer se estrelló, dejando sólo respiraciones agitadas acompañadas por un espesor líquido goteando en su miembro.

Manigoldo embistió un par de veces más y también lo roció, tendiéndose en la cama, respirando sonoramente. Le sonrió y buscó su boca para besarle, acto que respondió con cierta torpeza, hasta que el alba se escabulló por la ventana.

Al día siguiente, despertaron juntos, con sus dedos hecho nudos y una nueva verdad de lo que pasó entre ellos»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aun no entiendo, ¿cómo es que quieres venir a este lugar? —se quejó Albafica, serpenteando entre las piedras que se escondían entre la hiedra que poblaba el camino.

—No existe un motivo especial —Sonrió Manigoldo, caminando adelante con grandes zancadas—. Sólo me provocó y eso es suficiente.

Albafica se detuvo a mirarlo, estaban en un terreno de hectáreas abiertas, un campo de tierra y árboles al fondo que se encontraba contiguo a su casa. La primera vez que llevó a Manigoldo a esa pradera, fue en una pequeña bicicleta que su maestro Lugonis le había regalado; una que ya parecía una antigüedad, lo que le dio peso a conservarla como un tesoro.

Más allá, iluminado directamente por los rayos del sol, se alzaba una colina sobre el campo de césped mal cuidado, con un gran árbol que coronando su reino. La vez que estuvieron allí, éste tuvo colgado un pequeño columpio que Manigoldo estropeó por no tener el peso acorde a la cuerda que lo sostuvo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, porque en aquel tiempo se enojó por ello. Porque ese fue su pequeño refugio con el que visitaba constantemente con Lugonis, así como también fue divertido correr entre kilómetros sin que nadie le detuviese. Sólo el viento y la fragancia de libertad moteando el aire. Tenderse en el pasto para disfrutar de las nubes, a las que nunca les conseguía forma, más que basarse en la definición de masa gaseosa que era empujada por el viento.

Pequeñas gotas de recuerdos lloviznaron sobre su mente, la nostalgia y el sabor ácido de los primitivos conceptos humanos le golpearon el corazón. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, parecía un terreno desértico sin nada que admirar. Ya no era un niño que se conformara con sólo correr y tirarse en la gran manta de dientes de león para verlos levantarse al aire. Ahora, no tenía ni ganas de tirarse, ni dientes de león que le recibiese.

—¿Alba-chan? —Esa voz atrajo la mente a su cuerpo, y si hubiese regresado más rápido, habría podido evitar lo siguiente.

Sólo vio como ese idiota lo tomó de la cintura y se lo echaba al hombro como una carga de viaje. Ni siquiera llamarlo y exigirle que le bajara, fue suficiente para detenerlo de girar sobre sus pies en un extraño juego de tontos.

Manigoldo se reía, mientras seguía dando vueltas hasta que el efecto de la rotación de la tierra finalmente hiciera efecto en su cerebro y los derribara, cayendo dramáticamente sobre una pendiente de tierra y decrépito césped, rodando hasta que el terreno inhóspito y firme los detuviera.

Él se había llevado la peor parte, porque no, tener una caída libre sobre una barrida de hiedra no le pareció placentero. Se golpeó la muñeca y alguna parte de la cabeza, y por unos momentos se desorientó de la hora que giraba en el planeta.

Fue la risa que no se extinguía la que lo hizo regresar, y casi asesinarlo con la mirada.

—¡Manigoldo, por Athena!

—¡Y la santa concha que se goza bajo su vestido! —quiso completarle la expresión, alzando el puño como un grito de guerra.

Iba a replicarle, sermonearle, decirle que ya estaban bien grandecitos para esos juegos, pero algo en su cabeza apagó todo aquello y desistió de ello. Suspiró, no tenía caso intentar conseguirle lógica a eso. Logró sentarse a un lado de su compañero, y con sólo darse una pasada a su ropa supo que se había ensuciado por la tierra húmeda culpa de la anterior lluvia.

—Alba-chan, no todo en nuestra relación debe basarse en sexo.

—¿Disculpa? —Volteó a verle, mientras se quitaba algunas ramitas del cabello—. Quisiera comentar que tus ideas de romance no salen de esa palabra.

—¡Qué clase de mierdas dices! —Se incorporó de un salto y casi juntó su frente con él, arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿De quién fue la idea de cenar cada viernes en un restaurante distinto?

—¿Y cómo terminan? —Le esbozó una sonrisa, sin decirle tampoco que sus artes culinarias eran un fracaso y por eso optó por la vía de comer afuera.

—¡No todas! —seguía replicando Manigoldo, soltándole gruñidos.

—Está bien, no todas. —Entrecerró los ojos, porque algo que aprendió de esa relación; era como blandir el sarcasmo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Manigoldo saltó sobre él para iniciar una extraña pelea, entre quién tenía la razón. Sutiles golpes, patadas y jalones de cabellos fueron sólo el inicio empezando a rodar entre la hierba ilesa que aún no era consumida por las alimañas.

Albafica no podía creer que después de varios minutos se estuviera riendo, y persiguiendo a Manigoldo sin extralimitaciones de terreno, buscando el punto exacto para arrojarle una piedra, al instante que éste se encargó de llenarlo de barro.

Logró darle finalmente en la cabeza, después de todo, su puntería rara vez tenía fallos gracias a que en su infancia perfeccionó aquello. Cáncer cayó de cara a las faldas de la colina, bajo la sombra del gran padre árbol que extendía sus ramas, como si fueran unos esqueléticos brazos que deseaban cubrir todo el lugar con su cálida sombra.

Manigoldo se levantó con rapidez, soltándole una hilera de groserías al derecho y al revés que lo hizo sonreír. No recordaba haber mostrado esa expresión, en tantas frecuencias del día.

Caminó para acercarse y su compañero yacía esperándolo sobre la colina con la mano extendida, sin contener la curva que se abría en sus labios. Miró la palma con una ceja alzada y el « _No necesito ayuda para subir», «No soy una mujer del cual debas ser "caballero"», «Lo haces para molestarme, lo sé»_ , brillaron en su mente.

—Estamos en una «cita», Albafica —le recordó—. A veces fingir que estamos enamorados, no tiene nada malo.

"Fingir amor", esas dos palabras hicieron eco en una parte de él. Dudaba que los dos fueran tan grandes actores para fingir los ideales de esa tonta creencia. No sabía que podía definirlo a ellos, pero "amor" no era. Porque por contradictorio que fuera, lo que Manigoldo y él compartían, no tenía nada que ver con la razón. Sus vidas no eran ningún cuento de hadas, donde retratarían el romance de dos personajes tan poco estructurados y sustancialmente rotos. Después de todo el " _Había sido una vez_ " ya había pasado de moda, perdiendo credibilidad y, el " _felices por siempre_ ", estaba tan sobrevalorado por criaturas efímeras que se fue borrado de los finales de cuentos.

Esa ensoñación de sus ingenuidades se perdió lentamente, haciendo esfuerzos en pensar en entregarle toda su carne, toda su mente y decírselo, pero siempre que buscaba la palabra se le zafaba en el anochecer, perdiéndose entre los millones de fragores continuos que se alzaban en las calles.

—Desde ayer estás muy pensativo —Manigoldo bajó de la colina y se aproximaba hasta él—. ¿Todavía piensas en el sueño ese que me dijiste?

Albafica levantó la cabeza y desconocía el segundo que se le jugó en contra, para cuando su interior temblaba. Sabía que la razón por la cual no se había entregado por completo, era porque temía perderlo todo de nuevo. Quería algo de sí, con el que sostenerse si Manigoldo decidía irse…

—No, no es nada —En vano había buscado borrar aquellas imágenes, ocultando el tema bajo una capa de sombra en su mente—. No puedo sentirme tranquilo desde que el patriarca habló conmigo, es todo.

Avanzó los dos últimos pasos que faltaban para llegar a él, y le tomó la mano por iniciativa propia. Manigoldo no dijo nada, tampoco rechazó el contacto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de paz nos quedará? —La pregunta salió de sus labios, y el cabello le ondeó cuando una delicada brisa zigzagueó entre las hebras, sintiendo como el comodín de una mano se desplazaba por su cintura.

—Alba-chan, es extraño verte tan inseguro —Le posó la mano en la cabeza, y con sus labios le removió el flequillo que le caía, para dejarle un beso en la frente. Tras un segundo, añadió—: Tendremos el que nosotros sabremos aprovechar. Como ahora.

—¿Por eso quisiste venir aquí? —Su mirada se había perdido en un punto de la conversación, y ahora parecía ciego de puro razonamiento.

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros.

—Quería estar contigo. No tenía un motivo concreto.

—Tú siempre tienes motivos.

Una carcajada acompañó a los sollozos del aire, cuando el cielo seguía cubierto por una masa espesa de nubes grises que no parecían retraerse en dejar caer sus lágrimas.

—Quizás si tenga uno... —admitió al fin, rodeándolo para acechar su boca—. Pero no necesitas esos detalles.

Juntó sus labios en el nacimiento de un beso que carecía de explicación y extrañamente lleno de significado. Sintió como Manigoldo metía los dedos entre sus cabellos, perdiéndose en el laberinto de pasajes finos celestes, hablándole en ese idioma poco referencial y que exiguas veces entendía.

Ya alejándose, el italiano se vio en ese rostro bendecido por los dioses, reflejándose en esos ojos cerúleos que parecían hechos de hielo, con labios de sangre y piel revestida de cándido nácar. Sentía que lo abrasaba con la mirada compuesta de un frío que le quemaba la piel, y no le molestaba convertirse en un maldito cubo de hielo si Albafica lo miraba todo el tiempo así.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentamos juntos en el columpio de ese árbol? —le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla—. Ahí debió ser nuestra primera vez.

Pintando en su cara «primera vez» con signo de interrogación, Albafica le miró fijamente, porque si era la que él obviamente estipulaba; debía recordarle que eso no había sido estratégicamente planeado.

—¿Y dices que no eres cursi?

—Vengo de una hermosa tierra, donde la mierda se esconde bajo las calles pero aromatiza y estimula a los romanticones como nosotros.

—Hay una contradicción en esa oración —dijo, estirándole la mejilla—. Y carece de sentido.

Manigoldo negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, que a pesar de ser la porquería que contamina este mundo; se hace lo mejor que se puede —Esbozó una sonrisa, juntando su frente con la de él—. Es aprovechar revolcarse en el escremento. Arruinas mi poema, Alba-chan.

—Dime algo que no sea tan poco estético —Añadió una línea más al borde de su labio, apretando los dedos que tenía enlazados a los suyos.

—Personas como yo no hacen eso —Enarcó una ceja—. Mejor una promesa. Así tipo los dramas de novelas, he visto varias mexicanas esta semana.

Guardando silencio como puntos suspensivos, en consentimiento de la sugerencia, Albafica esperó, y trató de contener el afán de sus labios en querer levantarse en una curva.

—¿Qué te parece si cuando _seamos libres,_ nos despedimos de este lugar? —reveló y sonrió alzando la vista a las aberturas que habitaban entre las hojas, salpicando su rostro de luz.

Sabía lo patético que sonaba todo aquello, y el peso de la palabra "libertad" que significaba abandonar la orden. Sin contar a quien se lo decía, a la persona que juró servicio hasta que su corazón dejase de latir.

—Mejor en una fecha del año —intentó corregir Manigoldo, pero ya el efecto dejó sus huellas. Albafica no dijo nada por los siguientes perdurables segundos que fueron tan largos para quien yacía bajo el hechizo de su mirada—. Maldición, al menos dime que estoy loco y es lo más estúpido que he dicho en toda mi puta existencia.

La verdad Albafica aún no conseguía las palabras correctas que emplear. Porque esa promesa traía el mensaje que él había entendido: «Abandonar la orden». Y ese italiano se lo dijo, a pesar de conocer su nata responsabilidad, su orgullo implacable, su lealtad a la orden.

Imaginó un segundo su vida sin guerras, sin búsquedas extenuantes, cosas que terminar por otros...

Suspiró finalmente, acariciando la mejilla de Manigoldo en el proceso de acercarse a sus labios.

—Volvamos a tus declaraciones grotescas —Y el flash de imágenes dibujadas a pura imaginación surcó su mente—. Nos queda más realistas.

No lo dijo, pero por esa vez… tal vez, podía permitirse pasar por altos aquellos pensamientos, al creerse tonto por considerar que eso podía ser real un día. Fue cediendo ante el peso de Manigoldo cayendo bajo ese árbol, compartiendo un momento íntimo que más que ser casi rutina, era lo que ellos necesitaban para comunicarse mejor manera.

Sólo así…, Albafica podía decirle a Manigoldo lo que su garganta no se permitía pronunciar.

 **.**

 **N** o podía creer que, ciertamente, lo terminaron haciendo en ese sitio tan vulnerablemente público. Lo peor, o quizás mejor, porque Albafica no podía permitirse la arista que desviara el propósito de esa irracional idea, fue donde la lluvia decidió hacer su reaparición humedeciendo el entorno junto con ellos como si los aliaran a su ecosistema.

Usaron sus propias ropas como recubrimiento de las puntiagudas hiedras que tocaban sus espaldas como uñas sin filo. Ignoró totalmente eso cuando no pudo mantenerse en el margen de moralidad, al sentir como Manigoldo se deslizó a su interior con sorna. ¿No se suponía que iba a plantear el cambio de roles? ¿Acaso siempre terminarían en, ya saben… _haciendo eso?_ ¿Nunca se aburriría de ello?

No quería pensar que Manigoldo tuviera cierto dominio sobre él. Debía bajarlo de esa nube. Pero, por todos los dioses, ¿no había manera que controlar la forma en la que lo hacía ceder?

Se pasó la sudadera por los brazos, volviendo a ocultar su piel del vestigio del rocío y algunas marcas de besos repatirdas como puntos rojos. Ambos temblaban por el frío y vio a Manigoldo subirse la bragueta del pantalón.

—¿Regresamos? —Le sonrió éste.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Albafica concluyó todo.

—¿Te das cuenta que lo dije es cierto? —planteó su "queja"—. Siempre terminamos en _eso_.

Y lo peor, que incluso dándose cuenta de ello, sabía que si Manigoldo volvía a seducirlo con sátiras telarañas, no tardaría en ponerse en el centro de su objetivo y que le devorara lentamente. Trozo a trozo.

Con una risita menuda, Manigoldo desvió el tema, porque evidentemente él se percató de ese pequeño detalle. Iba a decirle algo: _"Somos hombres, Alba-chan. Con hormonas claramente alteradas. No somos una pareja cualquiera que sabe controlarse, si nos provoca, lo hacemos y punto"._ Pero no quería terminar con _Demon Rose_ clavada al cuello, y con una abstinencia quién sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—Por cierto —Cambió radicalmente del punto de inicio de la conversación—, ¿ya avisaste a la orden?

—Tendrás que ser más específico. —Vio una sonrisa mostrarse frente a él.

—Sobre el maldito de Minos.

Tecla presionada.

El nombre que la memoria de Albafica había encontrado tan escurridizo, que no tardó en arrastrar con él; el anterior sueño con ese sujeto. Haciendo que el monosílabo le saliera con dificultad, y su silencio respondiera la pregunta.

—No.

—¿Ibas a hacerlo?

Levantó las cejas componiendo un gesto de interrogación.

—Por supuesto.

—Alba-chan —le interrumpió—, dime la verdad.

Piscis se encontró debatiendo con esa posibilidad en su interior, y sí, iba a avisarlo, claro que lo iba a hacer. Más nunca se planteó "cuándo" iba a hacerlo. Y obviamente ese límite no sobrepasaba el día que le siguió a esa prueba verídica, para sacar de dudas por fin a su jefe. Hizo una pausa para calibrar las palabras o quizá para que tuviesen más peso de credibilidad, dejando que el sonido se desplazara de su boca.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —Su voz recuperó el acero—. ¿Acaso crees que dejaré pasar las posibles pistas que haya dejado?

Manigoldo no respondió. Y lo peor, es que dedujo lo que podría haberle dicho.

—No lo haré solo esta vez, Manigoldo —intentó enfatizar—. Esta vez…

—Debes confiar en tus camaradas. —Volvió a interrumpir, con palabras crudas, desnudas de la burla; cuando la marea de los años anteriores los sumergió en sus oscuras aguas—. Debes confiar en mí.

—Confío en ti —declaró, y su rostro no mostró huellas de titubeo.

Y no recibió respuestas, más que una mirada que no le conseguía significado.

Resignado y sin réplicas que blandir, Albafica se descubrió la muñeca, develando el anillo dorado que se cernía en ésta. Presionó la pequeña imagen de los peces y una luz bruñida de oro se recorrió como un camino por todo su brazo, subiendo por el codo, rozar el hombro, escalar hasta el cuello y llegar hasta su oído; transformando las luciérnagas refulgentes en un pequeño micrófono dentro de su oreja.

Nunca se cansaría en pensar cómo le sacaron provecho y añadieron tantas utilidades a esos brazaletes.

Ya pensando en lo que iba a decir, el guardián de Piscis de Londres, se aclaró la garganta. Sólo quería dejar un mensaje claro y conciso a todos sus compañeros de rango, y a los miembros élite de su división. Ya lo demás que lo dedujeran, en ese momento, quería olvidarse de la orden ateniense y dedicarse a Manigoldo.

—Se verifica el movimiento circunstancial de uno de los jueces de la secta de Hades en Grecia —empezó, oyendo como esa red neuronal de mensajes, alertaba a todos los hombres de su misma jerarquía, incluyendo el que tenía en frente cuando su propio brazalete en su muñeca tintinaba, recibiendo el mensaje—. Minos de Griffon, estuvo en el viñedo de rosas que una vez perteneció a Lugonis de Piscis de la división central de Athena. Se solicita miembros de inteligencia para examinar la escena.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, cerró la comunicación y el micrófono en su oído se desvaneció en una nube de escarcha. Manigoldo pareció decir algo italiano entre dientes, pero las letras no llegaron completamente hasta él para descifrarlo.

—Manigoldo —lo llamó, minimizando el tono, oyéndolo suspirar con hastío. Qué rápido cambiaban los escenarios con regresar sus identidades dentro de sus deberes.

La lluvia se había desvanecido, y la luz del sol débil se asomaba por los árboles acariciándole el rostro a ese guardián de la cuarta constelación, perfilando las líneas y bañándolo de brillo. Por un momento, demasiado rápido, demasiado fugaz, la vista de Albafica le jugó otra mala jugada cuando pareció estar vestido con una… ¿armadura de oro?

El mismo mareo regresó, las anteriores olas arremetieron contra él, al tiempo que esa imagen se distorsionó hasta que se desvaneció y dejó a un Manigoldo vestido con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa negra arremangada. Se sostuvo la sien, sintiendo como le latía, esa vez no hubo voces, tampoco dolor. Sólo silencio.

—Hey —oyó que se acercaba—, ¿estás bien?

Asintió, recomponiéndose. No sabía si debía acostumbrarse a eso, o eran síntomas de un diagnóstico que no quería deducir.

—Regresemos, el patriarca pedirá explicaciones —dijo, mirando el camino de tierra a su espalda—. Y estoy cansado.

—¿Dos rondas te agotaron? —La pregunta denotó la burla, que claramente su sonrisa enfatizaba. Qué hombre tan multifacético.

Presándole una de las venas de la sien, Albafica le incrustó la mirada, hasta que la idea sobrevino a él.

—¿Qué te parece si cambiamos roles? —lanzó la primera bomba—. Apuesto que no soportarías ni una vez.

El rostro de Manigoldo se pintó de blanco. Parpadeó, una, dos, quizás tres, antes de sonreír cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres rellenarme, Alba-chan? —aclaró al fin, luciendo aparentemente tranquilo. Claro, eso fue antes de que el tiempo pasara, las neuronas le funcionaran, y que finalmente ocurriera—: ¡¿Qué mierdas?!

Ya decía él, creyó que Manigoldo no captó bien el mensaje.

—Sí, yo también quiero «hacerte sentir bien» —Sonrió Albafica—. Además, yo también soy hombre. Es injusto que sólo tú seas el...

No pudo culminar su oración cuando el sonido de una gran explosión sobrevino hasta ellos, aturdiendo el aire, sacudiendo el sendero, asustando a los árboles. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies, y los pájaros surcaron el cielo en revuelo frenético.

Pareció ser la concentración de un masivo estruendo lo que les retumbó los oídos, ensordeciéndolos, cayendo como agujas de presente real. Hacia tan sólo un momento se habían amado bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, hacia tan sólo unas horas habían estado desayunando juntos como una pareja de novios cualquiera... Sin embargo, ellos no eran precisamente una pareja, ni mucho menos una cualquiera.

—¿Cuántas veces ese maldito sonido nos sorprenderá? —Manigoldo se levantó, después que ambos por instinto se apoyaron en sus talones. No era la primera vez que oían cántico bélico.

De igual forma ocurrió con la sede de Italia, cuando la secta que deseaba revivir a Hades, decidió darse a conocer. Fue el mísero mensaje " _La paz no les durará demasiado_ ", que le costó la vida a más del cincuenta por ciento de sus hombres. Después, se presentaron venideros ataques simultáneos a las doce sedes que Athena esparció por el mundo. Sólo la de ellos fue devastada hasta el punto que tuvieron que optar por mudarse de país e irse a Londres.

Albafica poniéndose de pie, sintió como si el esqueleto le saltara del cuerpo, reconoció la ubicación donde una nube negra ascendía al cielo. Esa zona era donde estaba...

—Ese lugar… —Su voz se desvaneció con sus ojos viendo el horror, con su estómago yéndose de pique.

Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua, gruñendo una maldición y no tardaron en dar marcha en la dirección que les guió el vestigio de la explosión.

La rapidez de sus pies sorprenderían a cualquiera que desconociera su riguroso entrenamiento en la academia dorada. Eran veloces, tenían resistencia y la ferocidad de sus pasos les permitió alcanzar más varios kilómetros, saltando las vallas, corriendo entre la maleza, para cuando la cabaña de Albafica rodeada por una barrera de rosas era azotada por un bárbaro e insultante fuego.

De la estructura sólo quedaban muros que ya se venían abajo, siendo un primoroso terror gracias al calor que incluso a esa distancia, era temerario. Consumiendo hasta la última rosa del jardín que una vez fue de Lugonis. Por los alrededores se veían rastros de lo que una vez fue el hogar de Albafica; desde las paredes de las habitaciones, cenizas de libros, y las lágrimas de recuerdos.

Los pétalos de las rosas se esparcían por el aire, como si intentaran escapar de las garras de las llamas que ese infierno provocado se tragaba. Intentando correr para salvar lo que restaba, Albafica se vio retenido pero unos fuertes brazos que le detuvieron como un candado. Forcejeó, sin que las palabras de advertencias lo alcanzaran. Sólo podía ver como el legado de su maestro era reducido a polvo y él no podía hacer nada.

La casa de su maestro. Su unico recuerdo vigente. Las pruebas de Minos...

Todo se había ido.

Las llamas domaban terreno rápidamente, gracias a la fuente viva del lugar que pareció burlarse en destruir todo ese hermoso lugar. Manigoldo arrastró a su compañero lo más lejos que pudo, antes que el calor los alcanzara y los hiciera parte de esa composición de luciérnagas naranjas que devoraban hasta el aire.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Albafica, empujándolo y caer de bruces al suelo, temblando de rabia.

Su corazón latía desenfrenado, y las lágrimas purgaron sus ojos en osadía de mostrarse de nuevo al público. Maldijo, una y otra vez, incrustando las uñas en la tierra con sus puños crispados. ¿Por qué no podía proteger lo que era importante para él? ¿Por qué?

Una mano se dejó caer en su hombro, y girando la cabeza Manigoldo yacía arrodillado frente a él. No le dijo nada, ¿qué podía decirle? El brillo de las llamas ahora se desvelaba en su mirada, furioso, concordando sus emociones con las suyas. Sentía que la garganta se le secaba, y suplicando por algo de piedad, dejó que éste le refugiara en sus brazos.

Sólo en la intimidad del cuello de Cáncer, se permitió dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Porque no encontraba otra cosa qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar. Los brazos lo pegaron más a él, y le juraron que eso no se quedaría así.

Alejados y ocultos entre las siluetas de los árboles, la tormenta se deshacía con insipiente furia en el interior de Albafica, oyendo las sirenas de los bomberos aproximarse en la lejanía.

—Debemos irnos, Albafica —dijo Manigoldo, aún sin soltarlo—. Tendremos problemas si las moscas de la prensa nos ven cerca.

En ese momento, como si hubiesen respondido a su aviso, sus brazaletes dorados se rodearon de un halo brillante. Anunciándoles el mensaje que surcaba las líneas de comunicación hasta ellos.

Piscis se alejó de su compañero, y se restregó con rapidez las lágrimas. Tragó saliva y coincidió su mirada con la de él.

Ambos aceptaron el llamado, y desde sus argollas se proyectó una pantalla de holograma que apareció frente a ellos. Se mostró el rostro de unos de los jefes de divisiones, un hombre caucásico de cabellera color heno, y una cinta bordeando su frente. Su expresión era rígida, alertando en sus facciones la posible mala noticia.

 _—_ _Habla Sísifo de Sagitario, representante de la división dieciocho_ —se anunció, con la voz distorsionada y lejana—. _Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es simulacro. La central está siendo atacada._

Manigoldo abrió los ojos en par.

— _Se desconocen los culpables, pero todos podemos hacernos una idea de quiénes podrían ser_ —continuó Sisifo, y en las líneas prensadas de su mandíbula se veía el esfuerzo que hacia por mantener la calma _—. Se solicitan refuerzos para evacuar la central y proteger a nuestras diosas. ¡Confirmen asistencias!_

Varios segundos después, en la pantalla se mostraron otras pequeñas que se fueron multiplicándose con los integrantes que se unían al partícipe del nuevo ataque. Se oían voces y una algarabía de discusión, para quienes se deseaban poner al día con la información.

—Manigoldo de Cáncer, presente. Estoy con Albafica de Piscis, iremos de inmediato. Tenemos otro reporte que dar.

Sísifo pareció consumirse en una gota de alivio al oírlo, y más atrás vinieron otras voces de su división.

 _—_ _Maldita sea, cangrejo, ¡te creía muerto!_ —Esa voz era familiar—. _¡Espero que llegues pronto, porque de lo contrario me quedaré con todos los trofeos!_

 _—_ _Dégel de Acuario, confirma asistencia_ —se oyó entre las tantas voces, y organizando a todos los voluntarios, el capitán de la tropa dieciocho repartió las órdenes y las zonas que debían proteger.

Recibiendo con un asentimiento las misiones, en segundos siguientes, la pantalla desapareció dejando sólo el vestigio del aire.

Albafica se puso de pie, sin decir nada. El enemigo finalmente se mostraba, después de haberlos acechados por tanto tiempo.

Esa era la advertencia de Minos.

—Vamos —Y su brazalete de Oro suplantó su ropa casual, por aquel uniforme de negro y oro que era su orgullo—. Iré al frente. Y tú debes proteger al patriarca.

Era hora del contraataque.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales:_ Espero que les haya gustado a aquellas personas que leyeron. Pronto escribiré Noche de Tragos, y seguiré actualizando fic que tengo completos de diferentes fandom. No me culpen a mí, culpen a inspiración-sama jaja

¡Aparecen Kardia y Dégel! Y sí, ellos tendrán escenas oficiales el siguiente cap.

Bien, tengo que dar algunas aclaraciones:

El micrófono que aparece lo hice pensando cuando ellos hablan por cosmos, así que fue una idea un tanto lógica jajaja. Y mostrar hologramas siempre fue una de mis ideas, así como la futura ingeniera que soy en este mundo tecnológico. No incluiré tantas para no confundirlos, porque tampoco es que son tan futuristas. Quería hacerlo, pero hay ciertas lectoras que se pierden un poco en los AU y por consideración a ellas, bueno jaja

Fue ésta misma lectora la que quiere ver un Albafica-seme, así que veamos si algún día puedo dejar de imaginar a mi rosa abriendo los pétalos y ser ésta la que clave las espinas x'D Quiero complacerla, porque es una loquilla que me hace reír y supongo que como buena amiguis debería darle el sueño que ella anhela. (Tu regalo viene pronto, te lo prometo)

Otra cosita, es no quedé muy satisfecha con el lemon del pasado, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo para sentarme a corregir lo dejé así. Si lo hacía esto iba a terminar en 30k+ jajaja. Algún día crearé un lemon de ese calibre, contando las 50 sombras de Albafica (? jajaja ok no.

Quise meter este tipo de romance (lamento a quienes unté de miel y con suerte no vomitaron) porque bueno, ya viene la guerra y quería crear algo así lindo entre ellos.

Eso es todo por hoy, ¿gracias por leer? Jaja


	6. Olivo naciente

**_N_** _otas **:**_ Un tiempo abandonado pero llegó su momento de renacer del polvo que tenía acumulado. Si alguien deben agradecer el regreso de este fic resucitado, es a Alhaja quien como lectora insistente me exigía su continuación.

* * *

 **"** _Sólo hay dos legados duradero que se pueden esperar de los hijos. Uno de ellos es raíces; el otro, alas_ **"**

— **H** odding Carter.

* * *

 **[A TU LADO]**

 **.**

 **C** apítulo 5.

 **.**

 **O** livo **N** aciente

 **.**

 **E** l silencio pasó sobre ellos en un suave desliz que no fue capaz de romperse incluso después de encontrar el punto de unión que los enviaría al corazón de la base. Ambos sabían que sólo llegar allí sería comprometerse y asfixiarse con la realidad que los superaba en ese momento, atándolos con manos férvidas que los tenían con las opciones lejos de su alcance.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? —habló finalmente Albafica detrás de él, mientras descendían por una pendiente de caracol de escalones traslúcidos que tenían la pintura abierta como las escamas de un reptil.

Manigoldo, quien también se mantuvo reservándose las palabras en la lengua, suspiró.

—Ya te dije: Teletransportación —resumió la historia en cuarto palabras, sin volverse a ver los tizones encendidos que eran los ojos de quien le seguía los pasos—. Y así es como nos iremos. Supongo que no has olvidado que el acceso al Santuario no aparece en ningún mapa conocido por los hombres.

Albafica lo fulminó con la mirada. Por evidentes razones, el monte sagrado de la diosa estaba completamente aislado entre las raíces de Grecia, separado por las estrellas, gruesos conjuntos de nubes y enteramente cubierto por la última voluntad superior de una diosa que lo protegió con barreras divinas que repelían cualquier tipo de interferencia externa. Siendo el núcleo ateniense, sólo los usuarios quienes en su cuerpo tenían introducido un chip de validación, se les permitían el acceso entre las barreras.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —inquirió con una ceja alzada—. Te recuerdo que estamos frente a una situación…

Una risita de irrisoria burla se desplegó de los labios de Manigoldo, callándolo, en el instante en que se detenía frente a una lámina de madera que se incrustaba en el suelo.

—Lo sé, maldita sea. —masculló, arrodillándose sobre una trampilla que tenía inscripciones talladas, siguiendo jirones que formaban un gran círculo de anillos dobles—. Sólo sé paciente, ¿y confiar en mí, tal vez?

Esas palabras chisporrotearon una punzante ironía que Albafica recibió con inexpresión. Estaba ansioso, las manos le sudaban y no negaba que su cerebro temblaba de impaciencia. El Santuario central de Athena había sufrido un ataque sorpresivo y, según había informado Sísifo, sólo fue un colateral daño a los pilares de la infraestructura.

Algunos lo creían suerte, otros lo tomaban con alivio pero los altos mandos sabían que era una advertencia. El inicio de la guerra. Sólo tenían que preguntarse de forma sencilla; ¿cómo habían conseguido dar con el Santuario? Era evidente que no era un simple ataque, y menos en comprensión en base a sus principios. Los servidores de Hades le decían con palabras llenas de sangre y saña: _Aquí estamos, siempre hemos estado y hemos venido finalmente._

A Albafica por la escasa luz que se restaba del cielo y, por la prudente distancia en la que se encontraba de su compañero, le costó darse cuenta que lo que relucía sobre la superficie de la rampa eran los símbolos zodiacales que expresando una especie de danza que escondían un significado.

—Cáncer, cuarta constelación —cantó su compañero rescatándolo de su mente, posando la mano sobre las curvas de la representación del signo—. Tercer usuario. Manigoldo.

Cuando las crestas de las huellas del dedo tocaron la superficie, una luz pasó a través desde la cara de la uña y produjo una imagen multiespectral sobre los datos recibidos.

Al finalizar con su identificación, un pequeño láser brilló en el diminuto punto causando un pitido de aprobación. Tres segundos más tarde, el sonido de la cerradura abierta se levantó entre los fragores de las fuertes ráfagas de viento que todavía circundaban sobre ellos, en esa velada de noche que rugía como un león hambriento.

Las láminas de hierro se fueron separando lentamente revelando un agujero de tiniebla azul que enfiló unos escalones que eran tragados por la oscuridad que habitaba dentro, difuminando todo por el peso de su dominio. Levantándose, sin virarse para mirarle, Manigoldo echó sus pasos a esa fría penumbra y que, para Piscis, esos ecos le parecieron extrañamente amargos.

Descendieron en silencio, maldito silencio, maldita ausencia de sonido que Albafica estaba empezando a odiar por ser el primer creador de ella. Sólo tenía que hablar, decir algo al respecto de la evidente campana de guerra que se avecinaba con fuertes estrépitos y que podía dejarlos sordos con su arrogancia de llevarse todo lo que tocara.

La guerra, enemigos, Hades, el agrio sabor de la muerte deleitarse en su paladar, eran las palabras con las que había vivido diariamente. Sin miedo a ellas, aceptándolas y sobrellevándolas porque detestaba la vida que estaba obligado a transitar. Cometió un error en su niñez, un traspié que introdujo sangre debajo de sus uñas por la estúpida culpa cercenada, cruel y venenosa que ocultaba en su corazón.

Tenía la imagen clavada de lo único que le ataba al buen fantasma del pasado, a su maestro, a la dulce niñez que había sido borrada una vez más por un personaje desencajado que aún tenía el deseo de verlo hecho trizas. Las lágrimas alborotaron sus sentimientos, minimizando las emociones frustradas y sustraer el más vivo veneno que sentía como si atravesara sus venas, hasta que fueron humedecidas lo suficiente para apaciguarse.

Algo en su corazón latía en cordial ceremonia a la resignación de haberse desligado de las memorias ya en ese punto de la jugada. El hogar de su maestro fue reducido a sencillos escombros carneados, el último recuero vigente y ya sólo existía en su memoria. Sólo pensarlo…

« No has perdido todo —le había dicho Manigoldo—. No mientras estés vivo »

Eso fue una página de razón que le cedió al verle con el orgullo _otra vez_ tocado. Otra vez. Por la misma persona. Despertando arcaicos temores de una batalla que ya muchos creían olvidada.

Las palabras que siempre decía, las barreras que siempre levantaba sólo eran para proteger esa deshonra que le impedía cerrar los párpados con tranquilidad. En oportunidades deseaba decirle a Manigoldo lo que no podía soltar, lo que aún en momentos de besos, afecto, producía una extraña perturbación que tenía la osadía de colarse y arruinarlo todo.

Era un ciclo vicioso que detestaba vivir, Shion lo sabía. Conocía lo débil y endeble que era su relación que ninguno llamaba "amorosa". Nadie era capaz de definir la singular conceptualización de lazos que tenían; se acostaban esporádicamente, se besaban silenciosamente, en ocasiones convivían en cenas con el aire contaminado que era de todo menos romántico.

Pero para Albafica lo era. Inexplicablemente, lo era. Disfrutaba en el nido de su propia reserva que tenía con Manigoldo, aunque a veces dolía. Demasiado. Como una espina clavada que él mismo por orgullo no la puede quitar. Su vida se volvió en ese último año un extraño hilo de acontecimientos que dependían del epíteto "Quizás". En cierto sentido, si era sincero consigo mismo, todo se había construido en base a eso.

Quizás eran amantes, quizás opuestos, quizás simples conocidos. Quizás, en las noches se querían, _quizás…_

No se permitieron llamar a lo que las personas de la sociedad común determinaban como citas y propuestas, porque se orientaban de un riel del yo sé quién eres y tú sabes quién soy. No obstante, ahora que visualizaba la espalda de su compañero descendiendo a esa boca que conducía al panal de túneles de la base ateniense, se preguntaba si realmente tenía el arrogante honor de decir que le conocía. Si realmente él lo conocía.

Todo parecía un extraño espejismo en ese momento, y se encontró reclamándose internamente de tener esos pensamientos cuando estaban en las orillas de un ofensivo enfrentamiento que estaba preparando sus olas para destruirlos.

Se sorprendió en la forma que canalizó su cólera en burbujas de determinación, perdiéndose en el aire hasta explotar y dejar sólo gotas. Una minúscula parte que no hacía retroceder lo demás. Lo que estaba dejando detrás, y lo que permitió que avanzara por encima de él. Dándole la espalda, alejándose de su mano.

Ahora que por fin estuvieron a punto de entenderse en la percepción de amor, la pena bajaba un nuevo telón entre ellos. El telón que se negaba a dejar su papel y descolgarse de las barras. El deber persistía, balanceándose al aire como mofándose que por su severo sentido de orgullo no se molestaba en correr.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquella noche fuera un lugar —el lugar— donde había guardado toda su precaria felicidad, abriendo la brecha del inminente golpe de curiosidad, que le conllevó a preguntar cuándo podía pensar en su vida sin el aliento de muerte asfixiándolo. Y la respuesta le llegaba como un torbellino que le volteaba el estómago, duro, altivo, voraz que le arrastraba las uñas en la piel para decirle:

 _No mientras lleves el emblema de Piscis en el pecho. No cuando elijas colocar tu mano en el pecho, que en la de él. No en tanto no hagas nada para penetrar sus defensas._

Manigoldo nunca le había presionado preguntándose qué eran, porque lo que afloraba entre ellos era nada más que aire y una silente costumbre de palabras no dichas. No todos estaban al tanto de su relación íntima y los del círculo de la brigada, sólo algunos los llamaban _amantes_. Amor furtivo. No pareja.

Sentía lejano esa mañana al haber despertado en su pecho, el tener que entenderse con sus labios colisionando porque las palabras eran demasiado abstractas para asignarles relación. Desayunar juntos con la presión de un silencio que no fue demasiado pesado, escrutarse a través de las tazas de café velados por los vaho de humo con indescifrables sonrisas. La mano de ese hombre atravesando la mesa para rozar sus dedos, y él apretarlos con la suficiente fuerza para no dejarlo ir tras ocultar su leve comisura estirada, apurando la bebida en su garganta.

Después, limitados por la lluvia de cumplir la decisión de salir, se habían sentado en uno de los muebles para contemplar la tormenta que caía en cortinas en las afueras acobijados por un fuego que suspiraba desde la chimenea. Un momento que barrió las barreras —las de Albafica, al menos— sus títulos y se tendieron en los suaves cojines, conversando trivialidades. Sentir los labios de ese italiano sobre su frente en los segundos efímeros que lo sostenía contra él en el condicionado espacio, sus fuertes brazos rodeándole, el calor hirviente circular de ese cuerpo por el suyo hasta que no soportaban estar sin sentir su intimidad. No carnalmente sino emocional.

Besarse hacía las cosas más sencillas, era el lenguaje que mejor empleaban y que podía compartir porque _le gustaba_ Manigoldo. Le gustaba estar con él, abrir los ojos y ser lo primero que su visión le asignara colores, forma, peso, esencia. Hasta que tuvieran que alejarse por el rubor del amanecer y la palabra de sus oficios anclándolos.

Como ahora. Como siempre había sido. Como siempre sería.

—Aquí está —anunció Cáncer el final del recorrido que claramente no prestó atención, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y siguiendo sus pasos en una confianza expuesta de perseguirlo en la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —se atrevió a preguntar, visualizando aún con el manto de negrura, una sala circular de bloques agrietados y viejos de cansancio.

Tenían extraños dibujos sobre la superficie y en el centro de la habitación estaba la presencia de un cubículo cuadrado que tenía en cada punta un cristal de cuarzo latiente. En sus extremos lo que parecían ser hilos plateados caían como lágrimas y estaban posteados en cada esquina con las piedras que brillaban con perezosa luz. Sentía una extraña vibración en ello que, incluso a esa distancia, percibía la aglomeración inequívoca de millones de sensaciones que tensaban y alertaban sus poros.

Esa sensación sólo la percibió pocas veces en su vida, y le daba un presentimiento de cuál era.

¿Acaso…?

—Cosmos —Manigoldo respondió la pregunta que no formuló con sus labios—. Esto tiene varios años concentrándolo de alguna forma.

—¿Qué función están tomando esos cristales? —Aprovechó para añadir Albafica, pasando de largo sobre la última oración.

Masajeándose la cabeza, como si buscara la respuesta en la nevada de consciencia que sólo absorbía sólo lo que le interesase y, públicamente los argumentos científicos nunca serían ese calificativo éste deseara, Manigoldo hizo una mueca.

—¿Si sabes? —Se acercó para juntarse a su lado y cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron, se topó con la cara de la sorpresa. Era claro que no se esperaba su repentina suavidad en la deslizada verificación y sabía que si la situación no fuera tan agobiante, podría estar sonriendo. Podría.

Pero Manigoldo sí, y lo hizo. Le sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! —riñó, arqueando las cejas y elevando los hombros—. Los cristales que ves ahí, fueron expuestos directamente a la resonancia del metal madre del báculo de Athena. Según el viejo, son canalizadores o algo así. Y, uniéndose con los feos hilos allí que están constituidos de un material conductor y extraen átomos… ¡¿Por qué mierdas me miras así?!

Albafica sabía que todavía se mantenía en ese momento sin líneas que dibujaran alguna expresión, siempre había sido así al recibir cualquier información regordeta de datos que se grababa con sólo oír. Quizás había una curiosidad que se escapó de sus ojos que delató su asombro, al ver a ese representante de Cáncer luciendo un lenguaje científico y de básicos argumentos. Manigoldo no era un estúpido, idiota tal vez, cuyo género infantil no lo privaba del suficiente valor intelectual. Sin embargo, ese "idiota", si abarcaba ciertos campos, entre ellos el decoro. Eso nunca iría con él. Tampoco la teoría compleja. Menos la lectura.

—No, no es nada —Hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a su taciturna sorpresa—. No es común verte emplear el uso de términos que deberías molestarte en utilizar de vez en cuando.

Manigoldo compuso una ofensa en el rostro, sacándole extrañamente una sonrisa y antes que las réplicas se avasallaran contra él, se apresuró a decir:

—Vamos, haz funcionar eso.

—¡Ya sé! —le espetó, torciendo la mirada infantilmente—. Ya no soy "el chico mensajero", ahora soy: El chico esclavo —se quejó, caminando hacia el borde de la cristalería—. Malditos.

Mientras se movía metódicamente, le fue explicando como la teletransportación que lograron sus compañeros del resguardo de Aries contaba con la facilidad de tener un punto donde establecerse. No era algo que se creaba, era tomar algo que ya existía y anulaban los entes que yacían adyacentes a él para tomarlos para sí y transportar otros. Las divagaciones aparecieron y un resumen excesivamente corto que escondía los detalles más profundos. La teoría era un ocioso oficio que Manigoldo prefería dejarles a sus amigos. En lo personal, su fuerte estaba en lo físico y en lo que no existía. En lo real y lo imaginario. En lo que está y a la vez no.

La base central se levantaba en los hermosos y ocultos valles de Atenas, explicándole que en Grecia, por el momento sólo existía un enlace que aún estaba en estado de prueba y los riesgos de alterar el organismo eran extremas. Sólo se había hecho una vez, y fue la diosa Sasha quien activó el mecanismo de manera inconsciente porque fue una niña en aquel entonces.

Cáncer, acercándose a un panel postrado en un rincón que no percibió hasta ese momento, con dedos torpes y pensativos se paseó entre los botones digitales, presionando algunos con aire ausente. Su brazalete jugó una parte fundamental, que incluso recitó algunas maldiciones en cuestión de recepción, según le mencionó.

—Ahora, tenemos que esperar —anunció, suspirando. Sus dos manos se apoyaron a los bordes del tablero y su cabeza decayó como si su cuello ya no tuviera la fuerza para levantarlo—. Y con lo que odio esperar.

—Quizás sea lo poco que tenemos en común —dijo Albafica pasivamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

A diferencia de su compañero, era patente que conseguía con minucioso cuidado controlarse y no denotar atisbos de la impaciencia que vibraba en su cuerpo. La impavidez se desvaneció lentamente con el tintineo mental de los segundos, calmando las aguas turbulentas que lo azotaron desde la destrucción de la cabaña de Lugonis. Inspiró hondo y lanzó su vista al techo de piedra caliza que estaba sobre su cabeza, llamando a todos los entes y obteniendo respuesta.

La cabeza poco a poco se le fue enfriando, y las venas ya no le burbujeaban. Él era Albafica, representante del signo de Piscis de la división dieciocho. Su principal respuesta se le taladró en la cabeza, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

No pudo evitar que sus labios intentaran levantarse en el gesto resignado, sin darse cuenta que hizo a su compañero espectador de como su carátula se rompía, en como cada palmo se vencía y dejó entrever un poco de su persona, cediendo la escena al cansancio.

Entonces se relajó, como una vela cuando deja de soplar el viento. No dijo nada, creyó que con su respuesta le sacaría una sonrisa en el delicado borde de la comisura que nunca se cansaba de probar. Aquella magia de ángulos en sus comisuras que daba alivio al azufre y ardor que sentía en su alma.

Deseó tener el orgullo de poeta para expresar mejor los sentimientos con palabras sentidas que con hirientes acciones.

—¿Cuántos tenemos que esperar? —aventuró, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y consultar un reloj del bolsillo tallado en Oro con una cadena colgante. La cubierta tenía el signo de Piscis junto con su nombre, y al abrirlo las horas estaban marcadas representadas con estados menguantes y crecientes de la luna bajo las letras romanas.

Separándose del panel y caminando hacia su encuentro, cubriendo la distancia con pasos abiertos, Manigoldo habló:

—Ocurre que debemos esperar que los receptores de mierda le den el gusto de admitirnos. Ya sabes el aburrido protocolo de reconocimiento y esa cosa —Señaló la máquina—, todavía está a prueba.

Asintió y un viento de silencio sopló. Su mirada azul se encontró con la de él y se la mantuvieron unos instantes, oyendo el goteo de un desagüe que no alcanzaba a localizar. Los dividía una escasa distancia, diminuta, que si Albafica deseaba podía eliminar con acercarse un paso. Sólo uno.

Si quisiera, podría…

—Alba, antes de ir a la base, hay algo que quiero decirte —La voz de Manigoldo abrió paso en sus oídos y se sintió cohibido cuando el aliento le cayó en el rostro—. Es algo que no tuve tiempo...

—Manigoldo —interrumpió, anticipándole al discurso que le hacía temblar las ideas—. Pelearemos y venceremos.

Quería convencerse de sus propias palabras. Ese era el lema que recordaba como el viejo poema que un hombre había escrito en siglos pasados sobre los caballeros de Athena.

 _"Y con un revés de la mano eran capaces de desgarrar el cielo y que de un solo puntapié abrían grietas en la tierra, pelearían y vencerían. Esa era su labor en el mundo. La labor designada por los dioses"_

Si bien ya no eran los de ese entonces, que no podían usar el revés de una mano mutilada, un puntapié sin fuerzas, el lema seguía: Pelearían y vencerían. Hades con su muerte les arrancó aquello lo que convertía sus convicciones en determinantes virtudes para levantarse contra dioses que debían estar extintos.

—No soy tan optimista, Alba-chan —Levantó una ceja, descansando sus manos en sus caderas en la típica forma de jarra—. Es imposible pensar en una guerra sin bajas. —Hizo una pausa, como si escogiera con mucho cuidado las palabras que iba a decir a continuación—: Quiero que sepas que este tiempo conti…

—Lo sé —impidió que culminara, no deseaba pensar que eso para ellos sería una despedida. Decirse aquello, resultaba el presagio de un porvenir que se negaba a aceptar, y aún si los viejos hábitos difícilmente morían, hizo que Manigoldo se adelantara a los hechos.

—¿Me puedes dejar terminar, por un demonio? —El reclamo rompió las piedras y rebotó hacia ellos con un eco cortante—. Iré al grano, irás al frente, Albafica. No subestimo tu fuerza pero tampoco la de aquellos hijos de puta. Prefiero que sepas aquí y ahora, lo que pienso de lo que sea que tú y yo tenemos. Quizás podríamos corregir algunas cosas pero soy hombre de fruslerías y me da pereza arrepentirme de tonterías —Se fue acercando encogiéndose de hombros, envolviéndolo con su aura, atrapándolo en la propia red que se encontró clavado al piso—. En fin, eso es una estupidez. Considerando lo que hicimos anoche, en como hicimos el amor y en como despertamos, será una imagen que me llevaré hoy, para recordarla mañana o en cien años. Todavía llevo el olor de tu cuerpo en mi nariz y eso será una puta distracción, ¿y qué mierdas importa? —Se rió—. Sólo estoy robando minutos para hablar contigo, porque no sé si lo tendremos en un futuro.

Selló la distancia, alcanzando su frente para plantarle un pequeño beso sonoro, luciendo esa dentífrica sonrisa de niño perenne.

« Idiota —fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza de Albafica—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto »

El vestigio del beso permaneció el tiempo suficiente en su piel, para reavivar un sentimiento en contra de ese afecto. En ese momento, a esa hora, en ese lugar, no estaba de esa clase de humor para aceptar que le besara la frente como si estuviera por encima de él. Más sabio o más prudente. ¿Manigoldo? ¿Con él? No. Su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Le tomó con brusquedad del cuello de la gabardina negra, en una abertura limpia sólo para acercarlo a su rostro e incrustarle los ojos al rostro. La queja se alzó en la garganta del otro pero cuando la distancia de sus bocas era sólo un centímetro se calló. Dándole a él las cartas para hacer la siguiente jugada.

Lo observó, decidido a atravesar la barrera que a pesar de ser frágil e invisible, estaba ahí. Y en ese segundo sabía que debía decirle algo pero ¿qué podía decirle?

 _"No te preocupes, todo será un érase una vez, viviremos y saldremos ilesos todos"_

Hasta él podía reírse de eso. Y por desgracia, la vida casi nunca tenía un guion tan meticuloso, para centrarse en finales concretos. Bajó la cabeza, y posteriormente su mano cayó en su hombro arreando un suspiro cuando Manigoldo le dijo que le estaba quitando el aire.

El cabello le cayó en una delgada cortina en el rostro, al tener un encuentro con la oscuridad de sus párpados con la cabeza inclinada. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna conseguía palabras para puntualizarse. Aún recordaba la imagen de verlo vestido de oro, a diferencia de él que se vio a sí mismo enfundado en sangre. Quería hablar con el Pontífice sobre aquello, sobre la mención de Cáncer en que no era el único al corriente de esas anomalías y con la guerra ya pisoteándolos, ¿en qué momento sería?

« Gracias, Maestro Lugonis —pensó—. Por enseñarme la absoluta desconexión entre mis emociones y mis músculos faciales. Resulta muy útil para fingir que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza.»

El silencio pasó, hasta que, finalmente, habló:

—No mueras —fueron sus palabras inmóviles, de letal sequedad—. Promételo.

 _Y lo que demás quieras decirme, lo que sea, dímelo cuando nos volvamos a ver._

Unos dedos acogieron los suyos que estaban sobre el hombro ajeno, y no supo si se aferró con la fuerza de una agarradera borrándole el color a sus nudillos. El cosquilleo del contacto fue abrumando su piel, precipitándose por la muñeca, colarse hasta su codo y osarse en llegar a su rostro para alzarle la mandíbula.

Subió la cabeza, encontrándose con aquel iris de tilde singular cárdeno, alterado desde el ingreso a las instalaciones de la organización. Era un color que siempre le llamó la atención, a pesar de no ser el de su nacimiento; era pulcro, sólido, combinando con su sardónica sonrisa que a muchos hacía temblar de indignación.

Las curvas se doblaron y las comisuras se estiraron, aquellas manos acunaron su rostro buscándole los labios en la oscuridad. Encontró una suave textura, de bordes difíciles y efecto adormecedor que suspiró un aliento de fuego contra su boca.

Su mano se levantó y cubrió el rostro moreno con dulces caricias. Él estaba besando a alguien en un lugar en el que no se deberían admitir esa clase de actos pero la posibilidad de que los mataran allí, existía. Estaba allí, presente, palpitante entre los dos mientras se hundían en sus caricias.

¿Era capaz de enterrar, aunque sea un poco, la oscuridad que ahora se precipitaba? Una oscuridad interminable y sin fondo que siempre los asfixiaba.

En lugar de pensar demasiado en ello optó por profundizar el beso, tratando de empujarse hacia un territorio más familiar. La fuerte atracción que existía entre ellos conducía al error de escaparse de sus obligaciones, quizás fueran tan esporádicos que practicarlo, sólo sea una vez, no llevaba ningún mal. Más cuando eran esclavos de una estructura insana regida por personas despreciables.

Había perdido sus manos, porque éstas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas con dedos que aprendieron a tocarlo. Aspirar el aliento, la respiración irregular, los fuertes latidos del corazón que hacían juego con el que tenía en el pecho.

Por ese segundo, se olvidó de todo objeto subyacente a él, tanto mental como físicamente y se permitió abandonarse una vez más, ahuyentando sus astillas de pensamientos como sombras, antes de ser barridas como el haz de una linterna. Porque él también llevaba dentro de sí, un poco de Manigoldo en cada rincón. Cerraba los ojos y podía invocar sus caricias, sentir sus labios contra su piel, como ahora éstas estaban asomadas como una invocación.

Un jadeo acudió a la boca de su compañero, y sólo fue un corte de medio instante que tomaron para volver a juntarse con tanta voluntad como si fuera una tormenta primavera. Estaba dispuesto a considerar que de algún modo sus almas sí se conocían, como había dicho Manigoldo, que en un pasado ambos tuvieron la escena de mirarse como habían hecho anteriormente pero invocar más allá atraía un desazón que Albafica no quería indagar.

«¿Nuestras almas se conocen, Manigoldo?», quiso preguntarle pero en cuanto todo acabó; la magia de luces estrelladas y sueños imposibles, se quedó varado en el margen cuando unas palabras surgieron como gas.

—Identificaciones —La voz, clara y monótona se encargó de romper todo lo demás. De no dejar un poco de lo que habían despertado, y en el pensamiento incompleto de huir de todo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se apartaron casi empujándose, trastabillando terreno, y Manigoldo no atendió a la pregunta sino que citó:

 _—En el nombre de Athena, deseo pasar_ —dijo en latín—. _Caballeros del zodiaco somos y de las cenizas renacimos, para poner fin a la oscuridad y un sendero de paz dibujar._

Hubo un silencio, y más tarde, columnas de luz brillaron de los cristales creando una cortina con siglas que dibujaban el nombre de Athena.

El portal se abrió finalmente, provocando que todos sus anhelos del segundo se esfumaron como susurro al aire. Se observaron unos instantes, y de las comisuras de la boca del representante de Cáncer se desplazó componiendo una sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo —dijo él y sostuvo las palabras suavemente, en una petición que se había perdido fugazmente.

Sus títulos se levantaron, sus deberes brillaron en sus pechos juntos con sus placas, y entonces, se olvidaron nuevamente de su relación cuando cruzaron el torbellino hecho de luz dorada.

Irían al frente en esa guerra como responsables de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D** égel de Acuario observó impertérrito el descanso de los motores regidos por levitadores que hacían su caída como el arrullo de un suave viento. Eran las 20:30 cuando finalmente el helicóptero de fuertes propulsores, guiado por ese concepto antiguo para mantener su origen, descendía en delicados silbido en las grandes compuertas que se abrían como una mandíbula.

Las hélices que, ya en su pasado siglo y siendo olvidados, fueron dejadas a un lado con la innovación de los transportes y medios aéreos. Sin embargo, entre las exigencias de la tendencias y ajados en mantener gotas de lo antiguo, aún se conservaban en las calles sintetizadas por nuevos asfaltos magnéticos, la presencia de las marcas de las yantas decididas a quedarse unos años más.

En el tiempo que recibieron el llamado de Sísifo de Sagitario, el nuevo sistema que estaban implantando en las teletrasportaciones aun no llegó hasta la zona fronteriza de Europa donde él y su compañero Kardia de Escorpio se encontraban. No fue difícil sumergirse en la redes de túneles que los conectaban con la central, y sumando la urgencia de movilizar una masa completa de hombres fue emitida, tuvieron que orientarse por el protocolo aéreo.

—Pff, yo quería probar el juguete nuevo que hizo el nerd de Shion. —dijo Kardia reñido a su lado.

—La seguridad está siendo monitoreada. —respondió Dégel sin pestañear—. Las pruebas de las teletrasportaciones no han sido del todo eficaces en el pasado.

Su referencia sacó una carcajada en su compañero.

—¿Hablas por el viejo muerto?

Dégel suspiró, ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con la sombra de la imagen del usuario de la octava constelación. Kardia era un hombre jactancioso y con una personalidad explosiva. Su figura era alta y tenía anchos omóplatos donde podía sentirse una voluntad fuerte en la rectitud perfecta de su espalda. Su cabello era de color índigo y su rostro, con rasgos esculpidos, sostenían la frescura de la juventud igual que él. A su vez, poseía una extraña tendencia, por no decir suicida, en arriesgar su vida en cosas sin sentido portando el lema que sólo se vivía una vez.

También se moría una vez, le había reprendido en una ocasión.

—Kardia —empezó, sospesando las palabras—, no hace falta que te diga que no debes hablar de uno de los fundadores de la organización.

Riéndose, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana con excesivo ahínco, Kardia le devolvió una sonrisa torcida que expresaba de todo menos respeto. Para nadie era un secreto que Mitsumasa Kido, lamentablemente fue una de las primeras bajas que obtuvieron en el fallido del experimento del cambio de localización. Creyeron que tuvieron el milagroso acto de conseguir lo anhelado pero en falla de cálculos, el cuerpo de Kido empezó a deteriorarse por una alteración en las moléculas orgánicas que lo consumieron después de meses.

El primer intento se llevó a cabo con su nieta, reconocida por poseer la mitad de la deidad, en una madrugada donde se deseó que conociera el lugar que ella regiría. Para su suerte, Sasha, no mostró signos de seguir la misma fatalidad que su abuelo revelando por sobre dotes que la chiquilla definitivamente era la reencarnación de un dios.

Mitsumasa Kido a pesar de su muerte premeditada, fue un viejo millonario al que el dinero le había envenenado el cerebro, siendo unas de las la columnas vertebrales que alzó de las cenizas a la olvidada legión de caballeros de Athena.

Según contaban los rumores de pasillos en el santuario, el padre del abuelo de Mitsumasa Kido había sido iluminado por los dioses en forma de un sueño. En la visión se mostraba una tierra ennegrecida por la peste y la muerte poblaba la tierra. El hambre y la codicia sacudían a los hombres a matarse unos entre otros perdidos entre las creencias ya inexistentes. Y en ello, en medio de todo, un árbol de olivo habría de ser fructífero en ese pasaje vacío, extendiendo sus ramas y abrazando al mundo en un manto de hojas doradas.

Sólo con la ayuda de la gran masa digital de información que poseían, encontraron que aquella había sido una filosofía de cómo antes la diosa Athena ganó su nombre en la ciudad de Grecia, plantando un olivo y ganándole incluso al mismísimo Poseidón la tierra que ella deseaba velar.

No tardaron en estipular que la protectora de la tierra decidiera anunciarse una vez más, después de siglos de silencio, plantando semillas y encontrar fuertes robles en su regreso.

Siguiendo la línea familiar, Misutmasa intentó continuar esa fe, el nativo movimiento que un ente al que muchos olvidaron regresaría. No obstante, no era algo que una simple visión y dinero en mano podrían forjar. La fe era un don, un regalo, como el amor y la amistad y la confianza. No podía nacer de la razón humanista de sobornar con tres pedazos de cobres. Aunque, en algunos casos, sólo la razón y la necesidad de aferrarse a algo podía ayudar a mantenerla viva. Era otro camino, el que corría en paralelo en una dirección que no era menester conocer. Porque la fe hacía perder la razón, y viceversa, haciendo que con ella se extraviaran tantas cosas.

Desde la fundación de la Centra Ateniense, se reconstruyó los muros de un Santuario, cuya existencia estaba más allá de la lógica y de la comprensión humana. Aquel, que en sus leyendas se contaba, que solamente buscarlo era lo mismo que buscar a Dios, y dudar de su existencia era algo tan peligroso como cuestionar a su creador.

Y, poder dar con el cementerio de escombros de aquel monte, era la más vívida prueba que todo venía de lo alto.

Lo demás, fue abastecer los alrededores con hijos de una sociedad para quienes la esperanza era un sentimiento desconocido y perdido en el transcurso de un viaje breve y desdichado. Lo que había ocupado el lugar de la esperanza era una terrible convicción: que la vida estaba hecha de atajos, pendientes, penumbras, deseos no realizados, golpes, afecto negado y la certeza que las cosas bonitas sólo estaban destinadas a otros. Convirtiendo los deseos contra la vida y contra ellos mismos porque no tenían nada que perder, porque en la nada ya vivían.

Era una triste pero valiosa realidad.

Los Kido's llenaron sus vacíos corazones y borrado sus pasados con la creencia que algo podría cambiar. Que alguien divino lo haría con su amor y, ellos tenían que preparar el altar para ese ser que sólo los veteranos y muertos oían en sus cuentos de locura. Y, con el advenimiento de ese salvador, era natural que llegara la antítesis que era de quienes tenían que ser salvados.

Como justo ahora...

—Detesto cuando entras en ese estado de pensador —Kardia lo ancló a tierra y tuvo que parpadear para encontrarse con el vagón de focos incandescentemente despidiendo a los hombres que bajaban estoicos.

—Discúlpame —se excusó, levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la salida dejando caer su largo cabello de color pintoresco a su espalda. Un verde aceitunado que se ganó como obsequio a los experimentos humanos en busca de activación de un nombrado cosmos que ellos habían sufrido de niños. Los estudios y pruebas también compensaron en la alteración del color de sus ojos, matizándolo de un violáceo que brillaba incluso en brazos de la oscuridad.

A la mayoría de los dorados de alto rango se notaba la exposición a las pruebas evidentemente, la mutación, en busca de introducir a la fuerza un poder que desapareció junto con la historia, alterando sus genes y creando esos llamativos rasgos que nunca faltaba que llamaran la atención. Kardia también fue uno de ellos, bañando su cabellera alborotada de un índigo que cubrió sus rebeldes hebras e incluso sus ojos. No todos fueron víctimas a esos ofrecimientos a la férrea doctrina que se sometieron pero en su división incluyéndolo a él y a Kardia, también estaba Albafica con el celeste, Aspros y Manigoldo con el añil.

Y todo era por un bien en mundial. No común, sino mundial. Una carga que a todos les parecía excesiva y casi estúpida en la nueva sociedad de seres inmutables.

—No esperaba que llegara —añadió Dégel deteniéndose en la puerta mientras el viento sacudía las cortinas de sus cabellos verdosos—. La verdad, no creí que llegara.

Observándolo con una ceja alzada, Kardia cambió de expresión para dar paso a un rodamiento de ojos. Caminó hacia él con pasos agigantados y le tomó del rostro, empujando a sus labios caer sobre los suyos en un afianzado contacto que le hizo abrir caer en la sorpresa.

Sólo es un segundo, un instante, para que al siguiente cerrara los párpados y abriera la boca para dejarle pasar. Sabía que acabará pronto, por eso lo permitió. Todo finaliza como lo estipuló, mejillas húmedas de color, y miradas que soldados no deberían portar.

—Piensas demasiado las cosas, señor don tranquilidad —le reprendió Kardia, pasándole por un lado y aventándose hacia la puerta para caer el en helipuerto para sumarse subrepticiamente a un grupo de hombres uniformados como ellos—. No me importa lo que crean, si hay diversión, yo estaré de frente.

Mirándole en lo alto, Dégel no pudo evitar sonreír y saltar también por la rampa, a sabiendas, que eso podría ser el último viaje que ellos podrían haber hecho. Más abajo vio a Sísifo y a El Cid, recibiéndolos con rostros compungidos que fue suficiente para borrarle toda expresión.

 **C** ontinuará.

* * *

 ** _N_** _/Finales_ : Sé que debería estar diciendo algo pero por el momento no se me ocurre nada salvo que rápidas referencias:

1\. El árbol de Olivo es una referencia donde Athena compitió con Poseidón por ser la deidad protectora de Atenas, que aún no tenía nombre. Poseidón golpeó el suelo con su tridente e hizo brotar una fuente de agua salada. En cambio, según algunas fuentes tardías, lo que hizo surgir Poseidón con el tridente fue un caballo. Por su parte, Atenea plantó un olivo.

2\. Y la segunda, la alteración de genes para explicar sus exóticos colores de cabellos era algo que siempre he tenido en mente jaja.

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
